Meeting You
by sxyinubab
Summary: Sango just moved in, Miroku just met her. And now things are getting even messier after Miroku's fatal injury. Midoriko's hiding secrets and Naraku is getting closer and closer. What are they going to do to protect the Sacred Jewel? Chapter 17 is now up!
1. Meeting You

Chapter 1

Meeting You

_'I can't **believe** I have to go to school today. That's gonna suck. But meeting new people is gonna be kinda cool. Who am I kidding? I can't believe my mom made me move! sighs Well I guess I'll just have to try.'_

Sango had just turned 17 and her mom said that she had a big surprise for her birthday. She was all excited til her mom said the big surprise was

_'We're moving tomorrow morning.'_

Sango groaned when she remembered what happened after that. She had gone temporarily crazy. She was walking to school thinking about all this. That morning her mom had offered her a ride. She glared at her and said no in a very loud and vicious way. Sango was snapped out of her thoughts when she bumped into someone.

**"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't see…."**

She looked up and saw the most beautiful man in the world. He was wearing white shirt with a black jacket over it and green pants with gray 'All Star' high tops.

**"It's ok. What's your name I've never seen you here before."**

**"O-oh… I'm…….Sango. I-I'm new here."**

**"Hi Sango my name is Miroku."** He held out his hand.

**"Nice to meet you."** She said taking his hand.

**"That pink dress looks lovely on you."**

She looked down and scowled.

_'My mom made me wear this.'_

**"I hate pink. My mom bought it for my birthday and begged me to wear it. Why did I have to move?"** She mumbled the last part.

**"Umm. You can let go of my hand now."** She blushed.

**"Oh sorry."** He laughed and she blushed even brighter.

(author's note: I know your thinking why isn't he groping her like usual? Miroku is kinda different in this story, but he'll probably get to it.)

**"The bell is about to ring we better get you to the office so you can get your schedule. Maybe you'll be in my class."**

Secretly she hoped she would be in his class. They walked together in an awkward silence. When they got into the room the principal greeted her.

**"Ah. You must be Ms. Takena."** She nodded.

**"Mr. Saito you may go now. And thank you for escorting this young lady to my office."**

**"Your welcome sir."**

Just before he walked out of the room he gave Sango an encouraging smile.

**"Ms. Takena here's your schedule."**

**"Thank you."**

She walked out of the room hoping to see Miroku there, but he was gone. She sighed as she walked to class 2-A. With much difficulty she found the class.

**"Good morning Sango. I am Hakuya."**

The teacher said, she was a woman. His hair was shoulder length and blue, her eyes were deep Everest green, and she was pale.

**"Hello Mrs. Deconi."**

**"Oh don't call me that, call me Hakuya. I'm sure you wouldn't want to be called Ms. Takena."** she pouted.

**"Sorry."**

**"It's ok. Anyway introduce yourself."**

Sango turned and blushed as she met the student's stares.

**"Hi I'm Sango Takena. I moved here from Takawanna and I'm 17. It's nice to meet you all."**

Everyone stared blankly.

**"Umm ok. Sango have a sat in between Miroku and Kagome, behind Inuyasha, and in front of Kikyo. Raise your hand guys."**

The four raised their hands. Miroku was smiling widely and she smiled back. As she sat down Kagome was whispering to her.

**"Hi. I'm Kagome Higurashi it's nice to meet you. That is Inuyasha Takahashi, Miroku Saito, and Kikyo Soma."**

**"Miroku and I kinda met already."** She looked down.

**"Well then I didn't really need to introduce you two then did I?"**

**"Kagome if you have something to say, say it to the class. Please let it be a huge party at your house tomorrow night!"**

Kagome sweat dropped. **"Uhheah. Yeah. Um actually I was just filling Sango in on some things."**

**"Oh. That's a bummer. Well then continue."**

**"Hakuya is the coolest teacher in the world. Do you know how fun she makes these tests?"**

Sango smiled. **"Hey you guys wanna come to my house after school."**

**"Feh. She doesn't even know us and she's already inviting us to her house."**

**"Inuyasha shut-up! Jeez you always have to make things so difficult!"** Kagome yelled.

**"Well what if we tried to steal or something or kidnap her or-"**

**"INUYASHA SIT!"**

BAM! Inuyasha fell to the ground with a loud thud. Everyone else laughed at the arguing couple and then to make it worse someone said:

**"You guys act like your married so when's the wedding?"**

Kagome and Inuyasha blushed a deep crimson red.

**"They're not getting married!"** Kikyo yelled.

**"Someone's getting jealous again."** A girl with green eyes and red hair said.

Kikyo and the red head started arguing. Miroku sat there and watched Kagome and Inuyasha fight and Kikyo and 'The red head' fight. Then he turned to Sango.

**"Sorry about this. It happens almost everyday."** He sighed.

**"It's alright. I think it's pretty funny."** She giggled.

**"To think this all happened because you invited us over."**

Hakuya was getting annoyed by the minute. .

**"SHUT-UP!!!!! You guys be-quiet the principal's coming."**

Everyone sat down and pretended like they were taking notes while she was 'teaching'.

**"Hmm. Mrs. Deconi. It seems to me like you've gotten this class under control now."**

**"Yes Mr. Green. I think I've improved a lot since I've started teaching here."**

He nodded his head and walked out the door. Hakuya sighed and sat on her desk.

**"Here Sango let me explain what just happened. When I first started teaching here I always let this class do anything they wanted, well I still do. Anyway, Mr. Green always caught me at it. Then one day he said that if he caught me at it again then he would fire me so now everyday he comes to check on me to make sure _I'm doing my job_. So we go through this routine _every single day_."** She rolled her eyes and groaned.

**"That over grown, stupid, insensitive…."**

She went on and on mumbling names for Mr. Green. Finally after a couple more arguments, a few jokes, and Hakuya going crazy, the bell rang.

(author's note: I'm skipping to after school.)

* * *

Sango turned around to face her four new friends.

**"So do you guys want to come over my house or not?"**

**"Sorry Sango, but I gotta baby-sit my brother Sota. Maybe tomorrow."** Kagome said.

**"My older brother, Sesshomaru, wants me home right after school."**

Inuyasha walked off mumbling some cuss words about Sesshomaru.

**"I have archery and I have to baby-sit Kaede."** Kikyo said. She rolled her eyes and walked off.

**"My mom is picking me up today."**

**"Oh. Well I'll see you tomorrow Miroku."**

She looked sad and Miroku didn't like it.

**"Sango don't be sad. How about I give you a ride home to make it up?"**

**"Ok. I might have to baby-sit Kohaku anyway seeing as my mom makes me do everything."** She plastered a small smile on her face.

They sat down on the stairs. Miroku looked from the corner of his eyes and smiled at her. Feeling eyes watching her, Sango turned her head and smiled at Miroku.

**"Why are you looking at me like that?"** She asked him.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. Do you think I like you?"

She blushed and turned her head away from him.

**"N-no."**

She felt his warm hand on her chin as he turned her head. He leaned forward as he gazed into her chocolate brown eyes and her into his deep blue ones. His chest was close to meeting hers and so were their lips.

_'Ah! He's going to kiss me! But I can't pull away from him I like him to much. What am I thinking?! I can't like him! I just met him!'_

As she was having this little argument with herself, so was Miroku.

_'What are you doing?! You just met her! Her eyes are so transfixing. Wait, wait, wait! You can't kiss her! She's gonna slap the heck out of you! I don't even like her! So why am I trying to kiss her?! Well I am that kind of guy...'_

All of a sudden a car beeped. In a flash of red, black, blue, and a kind of tan, Miroku turned his head.

(author's note: In other words him blushing, his hair, eyes, and the color of his face.)

**"Oh! Hi mom!"** He got up and ran to the car.

**"Come on Sango! We gotta get you home!"**

Sango snapped out of her daze and ran to meet Miroku.

**"Mom this is my friend Sango. Can you take her home?"** She heard him saying.

She stopped at the car and bent down.

**"Hi Mrs. Saito. My name is Sango Takena. I'm new here."**

**"Oh. Well welcome to Shikon No Tama High."** She turned back to Miroku. **"Yes I will take her home, but it looked like you two were getting ready to become a little more than friends."**

Sango and Miroku blushed brightly.

She laughed. **"Come on you two love birds. I'm kinda in a hurry."**

**"Mom! Cut it out!"** She laughed even louder.

Miroku got in the passenger's seat and Sango sat in the back.

* * *

**"Thank you for giving me a ride Miroku. You want something to drink?"**

**"Yeah sure."** They walked into the kitchen.

**"Mom, Dad, Kohaku! I'm home!"** No one answered, she shrugged it off and grabbed two glasses of water.

**"Here you go."**

She sat on the couch and began drinking the water.

**"This is a nice place."**

**"Yeah we still need to unpack though."**

**"We can help you tomorrow if you want."**

**"I don't care."**

**"Good. I'll see you tomorrow."** She gave him a satisfied grin.


	2. The Day 'He' Came Back into my Life

**Lah-chan-Hey! I'm updating! Anywayz thanx 4 the review!**

**Kaoli water goddess-How'd u kno?! Shhh! Don't tell anyone!**

**Chaos Lady Of Heaven-I'm definetly making those cookies!**

* * *

phone talking

**talking**

_thoughts/songs_

story

* * *

Chapter 2

The Day 'He' Came Back Into My Life

**"Sango!"**

She turned around and ran to Kagome.

**"Hey Kagome!"**

**"Miroku said you wanted us to help you unpack?"** She nodded.

**"Yeah, but I didn't offer, he did."**

**"I can come over today and help. I already told my mom I might be coming over there."**

**"Okay."**

**"I like what you're wearing Sango."**

**"Thanks, but it's not much."**

She was wearing jean pants that had three holes in them on the right leg and a white long sleeved shirt that stopped a few inches below her breasts.

**"Kagome!"**

**"What is it Inuyasha?"** She said not turning around.

**"Naraku is…oh hey Sango."**

**"Hi."**

**"Naraku's what?"**

**"He's planning one of his 'evil' plots again."** He rolled his eyes. **"He said he wants you and Kikyo to try and stop him."**

**"What am I suppose to do about it?!"** He shrugged his shoulders.

**"I don't know, but you'd better get over there before he causes a 'catastrophe' again."**

Kagome threw her hands in the air and ran down the hall mumbling something about Naraku being an idiot for making her do this every week.

**"Sango what's up?!"**

**"Hey Miroku!"** She turned around.

**"Are you going to go with Kagome and help her out?"**

**"Why does this Naraku guy make Kagome and Kikyo try to stop him with his evil plans?"**

**"I don't know, but he's been doing it ever since he met Kagome and Kikyo in elementary school. They actually got a huge break when he moved in 9th and 10th, but then he came back. Maybe you should go help her."**

**"Yeah I think I will."**

**"Do you know where the cafeteria is?"**

**"No."**

**"Well then I'll show you, follow me."**

They ran down the hallways until they came across two huge doors that spelled 'Cafeteria' on them. She opened the door and saw polls in the middle of the room with blue round tables surrounding them.

**"I'm so glad you're here Sango! Help me with this creep he's stressing me out!"**

Kikyo had come over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders shaking her to death.

**"Alright, alright I'll help."**

**"There's Naraku standing on that table over there."**

She walked over to him and stared at his face.

_'He seems so familiar.'_

**"What are you staring at Sango?"**

**"How the hell do you know my name?"**

**"You don't remember? I'm the boy that you went out with for two years. The one that tormented your brother."**

**"Naraku? It is you!"**

**"All those times I told you I loved you and you would invite me over to your house. And then when you were gone I would hurt your brother… Kohaku was it? Yes that's his name, and he would always tell you, but you never wanted to believe him, did you? Was it because you loved me too?"**

**"Shut-up Naraku!"**

**"Sango don't get frustrated I know you _still_ love me."**

**"Shut-up! I hate you!"**

He hopped off the table and pulled Sango into a passionate kiss. They kissed for about 10 seconds before Sango pushed him off and slapped him. (everybody is just flirting with her and kissin her and stuff...isn't she supposed to be new?)

**"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!"** He raised his hand.

**"Sango-"**

**"Mr. Seno! Did you just raise your hand at this young lady?!"**

**"N-no sir!"**

**"To my office now!"**

**"Yes sir! I'll get you next time Sango."** He whispered in her ear.

She shuddered at the thought of him kissing her.

_'WHAT A JERK! HOW DARE HE KISS ME! NOBODY ASKED HIM! I'LL BE LUCKY ENOUGH IF HE MOVES AGAIN AND THIS TIME NEVER COMES BACK!'_

**"Sango…"**

**"WHAT?!"**

Miroku flinched at her angry voice.

**"Oh it's you Miroku. Sorry."**

**"You knew Naraku?"**

Her kind eyes immediately went cold.

**"I don't _EVER_ want to see that pig headed, insensitive, egg sized head of his ever again! _NEVER_ IN MY _ENTIRE_ LIFE!"**

She stormed out of the room. Then when she heard the doors shut behind her she broke off in a run. She ran until she got home, then she ran into her room and slammed the door.

**"Sis?"**

**"What do you want Kohaku?"**

**"What's wrong?"**

**"Nothing. Just go away. I don't feel like talking anymore."**

She waited for a response, but she didn't hear one so she laid down and slipped off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**"Sango. Sango wake up you over slept."**

**"Mom let me sleep for 5 more minutes."**

**"This is not your mom this is Miroku."**

**"Miroku? MIROKU?!"**

She pulled the sheets over her head.

**"Whatareyoudoinghere?"** She muffled.

He laughed. **"I called you last night and asked if you wanted a ride today and you said yes, don't you remember?"**

**"Apparentlynot!"**

**"Just hurry up and get dressed so we can go to school."**

**"Wellhurryupandgetout!"**

She heard the door shut and took the sheets off her head.

_'He's gone.'_

She picked out a jean mini skirt with a black strapless shirt that hugged all her curves. She picked out a huge belt that she would hang loosely on her waist. She went into the bathroom and played with her hair.

_'Should I leave it in a ponytail, or two, or a fishtail, or down? Should I wear make-up? Should I put my contacts on? Ugh! This is too difficult. Fishtail to the hair question, No makeup, lip gloss maybe, and I wear my hazel contacts. Finally I can get in the shower!'_

She stood in the shower for about 5 minutes before she heard someone knock on the door.

**"Who is it?"**

**"Miroku. Hurry up and get out the shower."**

**"OK! JUST HOLD ON A SEC! DON'T RUSH ME!"**

She jumped out the shower and put on her clothes and the contacts and again Miroku said.

**"What are you doing?"**

Silence.

**"Sango?"**

She quickly braided her hair into a fishtail before Miroku busted into the bathroom.

**"What're you doing?! Get the hell out got dammit!"**

**"I thought something was wrong, you didn't answer me."**

**"I was ignoring you."**

**"Oh. Grab your backpack and let's go."**

She ran to her bed and picked up her backpack. She and Miroku ran out the door and to the car.

**"Hello Mrs. Saito."**

**"Hi Sango. You don't have to call me 'Mrs. Saito' all the time, just call me Mayura."**

**"Ok Mayura."**

**"Sango. Hakuya told me to give you your homework from yesterday."**

**"Who's Hakuya?"** His mom asked.

**"Our teacher."**

**"Thank you Miroku."**

**"Your welcome…..Naraku was suspended from school for two weeks."**

**"They should've expelled him."**

**"Great that's the kind of attitude I was hoping for."** He said sarcastically.

**"Well they should've. Kissing me then raising his hand to hit me! He deserved to be slapped! You don't know how full of himself he is! He even told me he wants to rule the whole world! Like that's gonna happen!"**

**"We're here."**

They got out the car and walked to their group of friends.

**"Hi guys."**

As soon as Sango spoke everyone was surrounded around her.

**"Sango what happened to you after you had that argument with Naraku yesterday?"**

**"What happened between you guys?"**

**"Why did you slap him?! Do you know how _hot_ he is?!"**

Everyone turned and stared at the girl who said this. She had red eyes and her hair was pulled up into a bun. (guess who morons)

**"He is!"**

As everyone started asking the girl questions, Sango took this chance to slip out of the crowd. She ran until she got to Hakuya's classroom.

**"Sango? Why are you here so early?"**

**"There's a crowd out there asking me questions about Naraku. I'm sure you've heard?"** She nodded.

**"So what happened yesterday? You weren't even in my class."** Sango started her story and as soon as she finished the bell rang to go to 1st period.

As the students piled in Sango sat at her seat and waited for Miroku, Kagome, Kikyo, and Inuyasha to come in. They all came together and sat down. Miroku gave Sango an apologetic look. She smiled.

(Teen pressure. If you know what it feels like that's bad, but I really don't care. Just kidding! HAHAHA! You fell for that one. You can tell I'm a kid can't you?)

* * *

**"Lunch time, lunch time. All for me! LUNCH TIME!"**

**"Shut-up Inu."** Kagome rolled her eyes.

**"But I'm hungry."** He whined.

**"I'm sure you are. Now could you please be-quiet until you actually get the food?"**

**"Why should I listen to-"**

**"Inu please?"**

He sweat dropped when he saw that Kagome was puppy dog pouting.

**"Fine."**

Sango giggled at the couple and turned to Kikyo and decided not to say anything. She stared at Kagome and Inuyasha with fire in her eyes.

**"Miroku. I think we better get away from Kikyo."**

**"Why?"**

**"Look at her."**

**"I agree with you. Let's go."**

Miroku pulled Sango to the middle of the room where a lonesome table was sitting. When they sat down they looked over to where Kagome, Kikyo, and Inuyasha were. They were arguing and Inuyasha was backed up against the wall.

**"What are you talking about?! I didn't do anything!"** Kagome yelled.

**"Why are you seducing him like that?!"**

**"How in the world am I seducing him?!"**

**"Don't play dumb Kags!"**

**"I'm not playing dumb _Kiki_! Yo ass is the one who is always tryin' to seduce him!"** Kikyo gasped as if she was being accused of something.

**"Whenever he's out of my sight your always all over him! And trust me, I know because I have my resources! There are gossipers all around this school and I'm friends with most of them Kikyo!"**

Kagome turned and walked to the table Sango and Miroku were sitting at, leaving Kikyo speechless. Inuyasha slipped away while Kikyo was staring off into space.

**"Ummm Kagome are you-"**

Sango was cut off when Kagome slammed her plate onto the table making it break and the food spill everywhere.

**"Apparently not."** Sango mumbled.

Kagome groaned. **"I'm not hungry anymore. Today is not my day."**

**"I'll help you pick it up Kagome."**

**"It's alright Sango. I'll do it."**

**"No I'll help."**

**"Thanks Sani."**

She smiled at the nickname. **"You're welcome Kags."**


	3. Mischief in Sango's House

**MegaBoo14-Miroku will get to being a perv later on in the story. Trust me, it wouldn't be Miroku if he wasn't being a perv right?! Thanx for reviewing!**

**Chaos Lady Of Heaven-Jeez! This is your 3rd review! I am lovin you so much right now!**

**Kaoli water goddess-OMGosh! My second love! I love everyone who reviews...except for those...really old people...N-T-WAYZ! Yea the Naraku thing...not gonna happen again. Thanx for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Sesshomaru, Naraku (who would want to?), Rin, Kagura, Kanna, Kohaku and all them other peoples.

**

* * *

**

**talking**

phone talking

_songs/thoughts_

story

* * *

Chapter 3

Mischief in Sango's House

**"Ok you guys shut-up."**

Sango took a piece of popcorn and threw it at Kagome.

**"Hey!"**

They started laughing.

**"Really you guys. Kagome can be leader, she's got the smarts and she really can make us feel better when we're angry or something. Kikyo can be the preppy one."**

Kikyo rolled her eyes.

**"She always has all the latest hairstyles and fashion. Inuyasha can be the dumb one."**

**"I'm not dumb! You'd better start running cause I'm gonna kill you!"**

**"I was just kidding. But really, you can be the strong one. Almost everyone in the school is afraid of you. And you kinda promised Kagome _and _Kikyo you would always protect them."**

Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Kagome blushed. She and Miroku laughed.

**"It's true! I can find out these things you know."**

**"W-why don't I make some ramen, fish, and rice?"** Kagome offered.

**"That would be great."** Kikyo said catching her drift.

**"Ramen?"** They sighed.

**"Yes Inuyasha, ramen."**

He was already in the kitchen.

**"Wait a minute!"**

**"What?"** They asked in unison.

**"What about Miroku?"**

**"No I'm fine."** She ignored him and went on.

**"Miroku should be the…perverted one."** He gulped.

**"What do you mean perverted?"**

**"Miroku _had _a little secret that Sango found out."** Kagome waved her finger in his face.

**"Miroku's in trouble."** Kikyo snickered.

Inuyasha sat back in amusement.

**"Oh and by the way, why didn't you tell me you were a pervert?"**

**"Why would I tell you that?"**

Sango was so close to Miroku's face it looked like she was kissing him.

**"Why wouldn't you tell me that? Everyone has a little pervert in them Miroku."**

He smiled deviously.

He sat up and moved his face closer to hers. She moved back and fell on her butt. He would be on top of her if she wasn't sitting the way she was.

**"Do you have pervert in you?"**

**"N-no."**

**"If I'm not mistaken you just said that everyone has a little pervert in them, show me the pervert in you."**

**"You sure you want to see the pervert in me?"**

**"Yeah, I am."**

**"Naw."** She pushed him off of her.

**"Come on Sango."**

**"Something Sango and Miroku have in common. Did you forget we were here?"**

**"No! Now shut-up Inuyasha!" **They said in unison.

**"Anyway, while Kagome is cooking we can go up to my room and unpack everything. All we really did since we came is mess up the place."**

Sango looked at all the popcorn and trash everywhere. She sighed and led them to her room.

"**Why does your room look bigger than this house?"** Kikyo asked her.

**"Its not bigger than the house it's separated from it though."**

**"How is it separated from your house?"**

**"Did you not see the big long hallway we just finished walking through?"**

**"Oh."**

**"We can start with this box right here. I need the scissors and a sharpie."**

**"I'll get them."** Inuyasha and Kikyo jumped up.

**"Ok."** They ran into the hallway.

Sango ripped the tape off the box.

**"What did you need the scissors and sharpie for?"**

**"So I could cut up everything that I don't want to see ever again and I just like to write on stuff with sharpies."**

He rolled his eyes. **"Do you want me to put this stuff in your desk?"**

**"Yeah."**

_'I have that picture in there!'_

**"Wait!"** She grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

**"What're you doing?!"**

Next thing you know they were both on the bed.

_'How the heck did we end up here?'_ Sango thought, not aware of the blush on her face.

Miroku stared at her also not aware of his blush. She started to panic. The door busts open and Kagome said.

**"The food is ready."**

Her eyes were closed when she said it, so the only thing she saw when she opened them, was Miroku laying on the floor and Sango pushed up against the bed frame.

**"What are you doing?"**

**"Nothing."**

They ran into the hallway, nearly knocking Kagome out the doorway.

**"They're in a hurry."**

Sango was quiet at the table and she didn't eat much.

**"Hellooo? Snap out of it Sango."**

Kagome snapped her fingers and Sango blinked.

**"What?"**

**"After we're finished can we sing karaoke?"**

**"Yeah, that's fine."**

**"Can you sing?"**

She shook her head.

**"You're still going to sing with us."**

**"I don't want to."**

* * *

Kagome was the first one up.

**"I wanna sing We belong Together."**

She hit a button and picked up the microphone.

We Belong Together-Mariah Carey-Kagome

_Ooh, ooh, sweet love, yeah_

_I didn't mean it_

_When I said I didn't love you, so_

_I should've held on tight_

_I never should've let you go_

_I didn't know nothin'_

_I was stupid, I was foolish_

_I was lyin' to myself_

_I could not fathom that I would ever _

_Be without your love_

_Never imagined I'd be_

_Sittin' here beside myself_

_Cause I didn't know you_

_Cause I didn't know me_

_But I thought I knew everything_

_I never felt _

_The feelin' that I'm feelin'_

_Now that I don't hear your voice_

_Or have your touch and kiss your lips_

_Cause I don't have a choice_

_Oh, what I wouldn't give_

_To have you lyin' by my side_

_Right here, cause baby_

_When you left I lost a part of me_

_It's still so hard to believe_

_Come back baby, please_

_Cause we belong together_

_Who else am I gon' lean on_

_When times get rough_

_Who's gonna talk to me on the phone_

_Till the sun comes up_

_Who's gonna take your place_

_There ain't nobody better_

_Oh, baby baby, we belong together_

_I can't sleep at night_

_When you are on my mind_

_Playing Bobby Womack's on the radio_

_Singing to me_

"_If you think your lonely now"_

_Wait a minute_

_This is too deep, too deep_

_I gotta change the station_

_So I, turn the dial_

_Tryna catch a break_

_And then I hear Babyface_

_I only think of you_

_It's breaking my heart_

_I'm tryna keep it together _

_But I'm fallin' apart_

_I'm feelin' all out of my element_

_Throwing things, crying_

_Tryna figure out _

_Where the ---- I went wrong_

_Pain inflicted in this song_

_Ain't even half of what _

_I'm feelin' inside_

_I need you_

_Need you back in my life, baby_

_When you left I lost a part of me_

_It's still so hard to believe_

_Come back baby, please_

_Cause we belong together_

_Who else am I gon' lean on _

_When times get rough_

_Who's gon' talk to me on the phone_

_Till the sun comes up_

_Who's gonna take your place_

_There ain't nobody better_

_Oh, baby baby, we belong together, baby_

_When you left I lost a part of me_

_It's still so hard to believe_

_Come back baby, please_

_Cause we belong together_

_Who else am I gon' lean on_

_When times get rough_

_Who's gon talk to me on the phone_

_Till the sun comes up_

_Who's gonna take your place_

_There ain't nobody better_

_Oh baby, baby_

_We belong together_

When Kagome finished everyone clapped.

**"That was great Kagome."** Sango cheered.

**"It's your turn Inuyasha."** Kagome added.

He groaned, he didn't like to sing at all.

Yo(Excuse Me Miss)-Chris Brown-Inuyasha

_Whoa Whoa_

_Do do do do _

_Yeah _

_Yeah_

_Yo,_

_Tell me fellas have you seen her?_

_It was about five minutes ago_

_When I seen the hottest chick_

_That a young'n _

_Ever seen before_

_I said yo,_

_Tell her girls I wanna meet her_

_On second thought that ain't the way to go_

_I got to give her game proper_

_Spit it till she'll get it_

_There she is_

_I gotta stop her_

_Or should I talk about her smile_

_Or what about her style_

_I'm out of time_

_She's out the door_

_I gotta go for mine_

_I think I'll say,_

_Yo_

_I don't know your name but excuse me miss_

_I saw you from across the room_

_And I gotta admit that you got my attention_

_You're making me want to say yo_

_I know you're tryna leave but excuse me miss_

_I saved the last dance for you_

_How I'd love to keep you here with me oh baby_

_Now shorty grab hold of my hand_ He held out his hand for Kagome to take it.

_And let's pretend the floor is ours_

_You say you don't really dance_

_Don't worry 'bout it_

_We'll just 1,2 step_

_1,2 step_

_Now if the music is moving too fast_

_Grab my hand a little tighter _

_Don't be afraid to move a little closer_ He pulled her closer to him.

_Girl, there's something about you that makes me want to say_

_Yo_

_I don't know your name but excuse me miss_

_I saw you from across the room_

_And I got to admit that you got my attention_

_You're making want to say yo_

_I know you're tryna leave but excuse me miss_

_I saved the last dance for you_

_How I'd love to keep you here with me oh baby_

_I want to be where you are_

_Ain't nothing wrong with dancing_

_Baby it's so romantic_

_Baby, I can be in your heart_

_So many things I want to tell you_

_I think that I should start by saying, Yo_

_I don't know you're name but excuse me miss_

_I saw you from across the room_

_I got to give her game proper_

_Spit it so she get it_

_There she is _

_I gotta stop her, Oh yeah_

_I know you're tryna leave but excuse me miss_

_I saved the last dance for you_

_How I'd love to keep you here with me oh baby_

_Now everybody just clap your hands like this, like this_

_Just clap your hands like this, oOo like this _

_And if your shorty's in the house tonight_

_Just grab her by the hand homie_

_Make her understand _

_Ya'll was made to dance like this, like this _

_Ya'll was made to bounce like this, oOo like this_

_Just let her know she was made for you_

_And you want to do everything she wants to do, man_

_Whoo!_

Everyone clapped again.

**"Yeah and what was the point in grabbing Kagome?"** Kikyo said.

**"Here we go again."** Inuyasha mumbled.

**"Umm Kiki! It's your turn!"** Sango yelled cutting in.

**"Thank you Sango."** Kagome mumbled as she sat down.

Unfaithful-Rihanna-Kikyo

_Story of my life_

_Searching for the right_

_But it keeps avoiding me_

_Sorrow in my soul_

_Cause I see that wrong_

_Really loves my company_

_He's more than a man_

_And this is more than love_

_The reason that the sky is blue_

_The clouds are rollin' in_

_Because I'm gone again_

_And to him I just can't be true_

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside _

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dyin'_

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Every time I walk out the door _

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life _

_I don't wanna be…_

_A murderer _

_I feel it in the air_

_As I'm doin' my hair_

_Preparing for another day_

_A kiss up on my cheek_

_He's here reluctantly_

_As if I'm gonna be out late_

_I say I won't be long_

_Just hanging with the girls_

_A lie I didn't have to tell_

_Because we both know_

_Where I'm about to go_

_And we know it very well_

_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dyin'_

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Every time I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life _

_I don't wanna be…_

_A murderer_

_Our love, his trust_

_I might as well take a gun and put it to his head_

_Get it over with_

_I don't wanna do this_

_Anymore_

_Whoo,_

_Anymore_

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Every time I walk out the door _

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be…_

_A murderer_

_A murderer_

_No no no no_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

Everyone went silent.

**"Wasn't that great?"** Kikyo asked.

Sango smiled. **"Yeah. We didn't know you could sing is all."**

Everyone clapped slowly.

**"It's your turn Miroku."** Kikyo shoved the microphone in his hands.

When You're Mad-Ne-yo-Miroku

_It's the cutest thang_

_When you get to fussing, cussing_

_Yelling and throwin thangs_

_I just wanna eat you up_

_I don't mean no disrespect_

_When I start starin_

_Knowin that it makes you mad_

_I'm sorry that seein you mad is so sexy_

_Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose_

_When you make your angry face_

_That makes me wanna take off all your clothes_

_And sex you all over the place_

_Could it be the 'lil way you storm around_

_That makes me wanna tear you down_

_Baby, I'm not sure, but one thing I do know is_

_Every time you scream at me_

_I wanna kiss you_

_When you put your hands on me_

_I wanna touch you_

_When we get to arguing_

_Just gotta kiss you _

_Baby, I don't know why it's like that_

_But you're just so ---- sexy_

_When you're mad_

_Baby, don't think I don't take you seriously_

_But I just can't help the fact that your attitude excites me_

_And you know ain't nothin better_

_Than when we get _

_Mad together and have angry sex_

_Then we forget what we were mad about_

_Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose_

_When you make you're angry face_

_That makes me wanna take off all your clothes_

_And sex you all over the place_

_Could it be the 'lil way you storm around_

_That makes me wanna tear you down_

_Baby, I'm not sure, but one thing I do know is_

_Every time you scream at me_

_I wanna kiss you_

_When you put your hands on me_

_I wanna touch you_

_When we get to arguing_

_Just gotta kiss you_

_Baby, I don't know why it's like that_

_But you're just so ---- sexy_

_Every time you scream at me_

_I wanna kiss you_

_When you put your hands on me_

_I wanna touch you_

_When we get to arguing_

_Just gotta kiss you_

_Baby, I don't know why it's like that_

_But you're just so ---- sexy_

_When you're mad_

**"Miroku that was awesome! I didn't know you could sing."** Sango stood up.

**"How did you know Inuyasha could?"**

**"Kagome told me. Duh!"**

**"Your turn."**

**"I don't wanna sing. I told you that already."**

**"We all sang so you have to sing too."**

Miroku gave her the microphone and pushed her to the karaoke.

**"Alright I'll sing."**

And I-Ciara-Sango

_I don't need me a basketball player_

_All I need is somebody that's down for me_

_And he don't need to have money_

_His love is just like honey_

_It's so sweet to me_

_He had everything in this world_

_But he sacrificed it all for me_

_And I made up my mind_

_I'm in love this time_

_And it feels so real_

_And I_

_Know that he won't break my heart_

_Its time, time for us to settle down_

_And I_

_Wanna be with him forever_

_They can't say that I am crazy_

_For makin him ma baby_

_Bought his flowers for me_

_See I done been through many changes_

_This one's staying the same_

_I can have everything in this world_

_But I'll sacrifice it all for him_

_And I made up my mind_

_I'm in love this time_

_And it feels so real_

_And I _

_Know that he won't break my heart_

_Its time, time for us to settle down_

_And I _

_Wanna be with him forever_

_I love you_

_And all of the things that you do_

_Oh baby please_

_I need you _

_So believe me_

_I do_

_Cause I love you_

_And every lil thing baby_

_No no OoO whooOooa OooOo_

_Please don't go now_

_I need you_

_Cause I know this is real_

_And I _

_Know that he won't break my heart_

_Its time, time for us to settle down_

_And I_

_Wanna be with him forever_

_And I_

_Know that he won't break my heart_

_Its time, time for us to settle down_

_And I _

_Wanna be with him forever_

When Sango finished everyone was speechless. She stared at them.

**"What?"**

**"Try to tell me again that you can't sing."** Kagome finally said.

**"Well I don't think I can."**

**"Sing another one."**

**"Are you kidding me? Do you know how hard it was for me to sing that one?"**

**"Sing another one."**

**"Alright. I'm doing a faster one though."**

**"Fine with me."**

Pon de replay-Rihanna-Sango

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay_

_Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up_

_All de gal pon de dance floor wantin some more what_

_Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up_

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay_

_Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up_

_All de gal pon de dance floor wantin some more what_

_Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up_

_It goes 1 by 1 even 2 by 2_

_Everybody's on the floor let me show you how we do_

_Let's go dip it low then you bring it up slow_

_Wine it up 1 time wine it up once more_

_Run, run, run, run_

_Everybody move run_

_Lemme see you move and_

_Rock it till the grooves done_

_Shake it till the moon becomes the sun, sun_

_Everybody in the club give me a run, run_

_If you ready to move say it, yeah, yeah_

_One time for your mind say it, yeah, yeah_

_Well I'm ready for ya_

_Come let me show ya_

_You want to groove I'm a show you how to move_

_Come, come_

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay_

_Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up_

_All de gal pon de dance floor wantin some more what_

_Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up_

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay_

_Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up_

_All de gal pon de dance floor wantin' some more what_

_Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up_

_Hey Mr._

_Please Mr. DJ_

_Tell me if you hear me_

_Turn the music up_

_Hey Mr._

_Hey Mr. DJ_

_Tell me if you hear me_

_Turn the music up_

_Turn the music up right now_

_It goes 1 by 1 even 2 by 2_

_Everybody in the club gon be rockin when I'm through_

_Let the bass from the speakers run through ya sneakers_

_Move both ya feet and run to the beat_

_Run, run, run, run_

_Everybody move run_

_Lemme see you move and_

_Rock it till the grooves done_

_Shake it till the moon becomes the sun, sun_

_Everybody in the club give me a run, run_

_If you ready to move say it, yeah, yeah_

_One time for your mind say it, yeah, yeah_

_Well I'm ready for ya _

_Come let me show ya_

_You want to groove I'm a show you how to move_

_Come, come_

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay_

_Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up_

_All de gal pon de dance floor wantin some more what_

_Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up_

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay_

_Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up_

_All de gal pon de dance floor wantin some more what_

_Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up_

_Hey Mr._

_Hey Mr. DJ_

_Tell me if you hear me_

_Turn the music up_

_Hey Mr. _

_Hey Mr. DJ_

_Tell me if you hear me _

_Turn the music up_

_Turn the music up right now_

**"See you're a great singer. Me, you, and Kikyo should be in a triplet."**

**"How about it Kiki?"**

**"Alright, it sounds fun to me."**

Cater 2 U-Destiny's Child-Kags, Sani, & Kiki

_(Verse 1 Kags)_

_Baby I see you're working hard_

_I wanna let you know I'm proud,_

_Wanna let you know that I admire what you do_

_The more I need to reassure you_

_My life would be purposeless without you, yeah_

_If I want it, got it_

_When I ask you, you provide it_

_You inspire me to be better_

_Challenge for the better_

_Sit back and let me pour out my love letter_

_Let me help you_

_Take off your shoes_

_Untie your shoestrings_

_Take off your cufflinks_

_What you wanna eat boo?_

_Let me feed you_

_Let me run your bath water_

_What ever you desire, I'll aspire_

_Sing you a song_

_Turn my game on_

_I'll brush your hair_

_I'll put your do rag on_

_Want a foot rub?_

_You want a manicure?_

_Baby I'm yours I wanna cater to you boy_

_(All three Chorus)_

_Let me cater to you_

_Cause baby this is your day_

_Do anything for my man_

_Baby you blow me away_

_I got your slippers, your dinner, your dessert, and so much more_

_Anything you want just let me cater to you_

_Inspire me from the heart,_

_Can't nothing tear us apart_

_You're all I want in a man;_

_I put my life in your hands_

_I got your slippers, your dinner, your dessert, and so much more_

_Anything you want, I want to cater to you _

_(Verse 2 Sani)_

_Baby I'm happy you're home,_

_Let me hold you in my arms _

_I just wanna take the stress away from you_

_Making sure I'm doing my part_

_Boy is there something you need me to do_

_If you want it, I got it_

_Say the word, I will try it_

_I know whatever I'm not fulfilling_

_No other woman is willing_

_I'm going to fulfill your mind, body, and spirit_

_I promise you_

_I'll keep myself up_

_Remain the same chick_

_You fell in love with_

_I'll keep it tight, I'll keep my figure right_

_I'll keep my hair fixed, keep rockin' the hottest outfits_

_When you come home late, tap me on my shoulder, I'll roll over_

_Baby I heard you, I'm here to serve you_

_If its love you need, to give it is my joy_

_All I wanna do, is cater to you boy_

_(All three Chorus)_

_Let me cater to you _

_Cause baby this is your day_

_Do anything for my man_

_Baby you blow me away_

_I got your slippers, your dinner, your dessert, and so much more_

_Anything you want just let me cater to you_

_Inspire me from the heart,_

_Can't nothing tear us apart_

_You're all I want in a man;_

_I put my life in your hands_

_I got your slippers, your dinner, your dessert, and so much more_

_Anything you want, I want to cater to you_

_(Bridge Kiki)_

_I want to give you my breath, my strength, my will to be here_

_That's the least I can do,_

_Let me cater to you_

_Through the good_

_The bad_

_The ups and the downs_

_I'll still be here for you_

_Let me cater to you_

_For sure, Ooo_

_I love the way you are_

_Fulfill your every desire_

_Your wish is my command_

_I wanna cater to my man_

_Your heart _

_So pure your love shines through_

_The darkness we'll get through, so much_

_So much of me is you_

_I wanna cater to my man_

_(All three Chorus)_

_Let me cater to you_

_Cause baby this is your day_

_Do anything for my man_

_Baby you blow me away_

_I got your slippers, your dinner, your dessert, and so much more_

_Anything you want just let me cater to you_

_Inspire me from the heart,_

_Can't nothing tear us apart_

_You're all I want in a man;_

_I put my life in your hands_

_I got your slippers, your dinner, your dessert, and so much more_

_Anything you want, I want to cater to you_

Sango's eyes went over to the clock.

**"You guys, it's past midnight."**

**"Really?"**

Kagome looked at the clock and groaned.

**"My mom's gonna kill me."**

**"I was supposed to teach Kaede archery, that's it, I'm dead."**

**"How about we all spend the night cause I don't wanna walk home."** Miroku offered.

**"Hey this is my house, you can't do the talking for me!"**

**"Come on Sango, I'm tired."** Inuyasha stretched and yawned.

**"Alright, but I have to ask my mom."**

**"Ask me what?"**

**"Oh, Hey guys, where have you two been all day?"**

**"We went shopping."**

**"Again?"**

**"So what did you need to ask me?"**

**"Can my friends stay over for the night?"**

**"Sure just don't do anything while you're up there."** Her mom winked, Kohaku snickered, and Sango blushed.

**"Mom!"**

The rest of the gang laughed.

**"Come on guys. I have pajamas."**

**"For the guys too?"**

**"Yup! I only have the pants though. I never bothered to get t-shirts. Unless you wanna borrow Kohaku's?"**

**"No I'm fine."** They said in unison.

**"Ok."**

She dug in her drawer and tossed them a pair of black and red checkered pants and another one with Taz on them that said 'Eat it up.'

**"Oh that one is mine."**

She snatched them away from Miroku.

**"These are yours."**

The ones she gave him had Peter from Family Guy on them and it said 'Freakin' sweet' She gave Kikyo a pair with Lola Bunny and Kagome a pair with Charlie Brown. Sango slipped off her shirt.

**"Don't think its one of those lacy v-neck bras cause it's a sports bra."** She said while taking off her shirt.

Inuyasha and Miroku pouted while Kikyo and Kagome shot glares at the two. She picked up her pajamas and went into the bathroom. She came out minutes later staring at them.

**"What's wrong with you?"** She began to fall and Miroku caught her.

**"Sango? Sango wake up."**

Everyone was crowded around them. Her body started vibrating. You could tell Miroku was annoyed by the way he looked. He dropped her on the floor and walked away.

**"Hey what's your problem?! Why'd you drop her?!"** Kagome yelled.

Sango started laughing. They all looked at her again. Her face was red from laughing so hard.

**"I'm-sorry-I-just-wanted-to-see-your-reactions."** She said between laughs.** "You-should've seen-the-look-on your-faces."** She sat up and looked at Miroku.

**"You know that kinda hurt when you dropped me."**

**"You shouldn't be playing jokes like that."**

**"Well I'm sorry I'm just tryna have a little fun."**

**"If you think that was fun something is wrong with you."**

Sango clenched her teeth and balled her fists. **"What?"**

**"Something is wrong with-"**

Sango tackled him before he could finish. They were rolling around on the ground.

**"Come on you two not now."** Kikyo said.

**"Break it up!"** Inuyasha yelled.

Inuyasha pulled Miroku back. Sango tried to attack, but she ran into Inuyasha's foot,

**"If you don't move your foot I'm gonna break it off."**

**"You better move, she's done it before."** Kohaku was standing at the doorway watching in amusement.

**"I'll take my chances."**

She grabbed his foot and flipped him.

**"Stay outta my way!"**

Sango jumped on Miroku and pinned him to the ground. He could've broken lose, but he didn't try to.

**"What are you so mad for?"**

**"One because you have that cocky smirk on your face."**

**"Calm down."**

She smiled sweetly.

**"Change of heart?"**

**"Why do you ask?"** She said in a bitterly sweet tone.

**"I kinda like the position we're in. You planning' on doin' somethin'?"**

She scrunched up her face in disgust.

**"You wish you lecher!"** She raised her fist and he stopped her.

He grabbed her other hand and turned her over.

**"Get off of me!"**

**"Not until you quit."**

She stared at Miroku and growled. Kagome finally came out the bathroom.

**"What happened to them? Why is Inuyasha laying on the floor?"**

Kohaku began to tell her the story.

**"Sango why are you picking a fight?"**

**"I'm not!"**

**"You tackled me halfway across your room!"**

She became calm.

**"Aren't I a great actor?"**

**"Actor?"**

She smiled. **"That's what I said."**

**"You were…acting?"** he said not believing her.

He sat next to her.

**"No!"** She punched him in the arm and started laughing.

**"That time I was acting."**

He rubbed his arm and smiled.

**"I better go change before I go to bed."** He said as Kikyo came out and Inuyasha went in.

**"There's another bathroom right there. I'll wait for you."** She said sarcastically.

He grabbed his pants and walked to the bathroom.

**"Lights out! We only have 5 hrs. of sleep!"** Sango called.

She turned out the lights when Miroku and Inuyasha came out.

* * *

_sxyinubab-You know fat meat is greasy!_

_kohaku-Oo Why? Are you talking about greasy meat?_

_sxyinubab-CAUSE I CAN! WUAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_kohaku-ok i'm leaving_

_sxyinubab-FINE THEN! LEAVE!_

_sango-you threating my brother?_

_sxyinubab-_**cowers in the corner **_no_

_sango-i'm gonna get you!!!!_

_sxyinubab-no no! I'm sorry! _**runs away with sango chasing after me**


	4. Kickin It

**Kaoli water goddes-Thanx for reviwing love!!!**

**Disclaimer:**sadly i do not own inuyasha and the others..._sigh_

* * *

talking

phone talking

_songs/thoughts_

story

**_dreams_**

* * *

Chapter 4

Kickin' it

Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep. Sango smashed her fist down on the alarm off button. She opened her eyes and looked at the clock.

_'5:30. I need to wake up and get dressed. I'll wake the others when I'm finished.'_

She stood up lazily and went to her dresser. She picked out a red shirt with Mickey Mouse on it and a black long sleeved shirt. Her Mickey Mouse one said 'You're **not** the boss of **me**!' She picked out black Capri's and her underwear and socks. She grabbed her black and red towel and went into the bathroom. Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock. 6:00. Sango came out the bathroom drying her hair. She sat in front of her mirror. She combed her hair and put a red head band in it. She put her gray contacts in.

**"I think I'll wear make up today."** She mumbled.

She outlined her eyes with black and covered her lips in red lip-gloss.

**"Beautiful."**

She gasped and looked into the mirror.

**"Miroku, I thought you were-"**

**"I got up earlier and picked up clothes for everyone. Kagome's and Kikyo's moms were annoyed that I came so early. I don't blame them."**

**"So you're dressed too?"**

She turned around in her chair. He wore a white shirt with red printing on it with a red and white checkered shirt over it. His jeans were not too dark of a blue, but not too light either. He was wearing red and white Jordan's. She looked at him again.

**"We match."** She tried to sound annoyed.

He smiled.

She rolled her eyes.

**"Time to wake the others up."** She walked over to a big gong.

**"Sango no!"** He whispered loudly.

She hit it as hard as she could. For a minute the room vibrated. The rest of them woke up holding their ears and screaming.

**"GET UP YOU GUYS! TIME TO GET READY FOR SCHOOL!"** She beat it over and over again.

**"OK! JUST STOP BEATING THAT THING!"** They yelled.

**"Here Kags."** Miroku tossed Kagome her clothes. Inside was a long sleeved pink shirt that was a u-neck…

(author's note: I think that's what it's called.)

…a mini skirt, and pink low top all-stars.

**"Thanks Roku."**

**"Your welcome. You can go in the bathroom over there."**

He tossed Kikyo's clothes to her. It was a gray tank top, light blue jeans with white streaks in them, and gray high tops.

**"Thanks."** She yawned.

**"Here Yash."**

He threw Inuyasha's shoe at his head.

**"Ow! I'm gonna kill you Miroku!"**

**"Well wake up. You have to get ready for school."**

Inuyasha threw his shoe back at Miroku missing him.

**"See you're still sleepy. You missed me."**

Inuyasha picked up his baggy blue Sean john shirt and his baggy dark blue pants and mumbled something.

**"You forgot your Jordan's."**

Miroku picked up his shoes and threw them at Inuyasha. Without looking he caught them in midair.

**"There's a bathroom past that big long hallway. You can use it if you want."**

Sango watched Inuyasha walk down the hallway slowly.

**"He's not much of a morning person."**

**"I figured as much."**

(author's note: Minutes and minutes and minutes and minutes later.)

The three came back into Sango's room after about 30 minutes.

**"Kags, Kiki, come on so I can do your make up."**

Sango lined Kagome's eyes with dark pink eye shadow. She covered Kagome's lips in a lighter pink.

**"Do you want me to do your hair?"**

She nodded. Sango parted Kagome's hair down the middle. She put it in two ponytails.

**"Thanks Sango."**

**"Mom already made breakfast so while I'm finishing up on Kikyo, you guys can eat."**

They grabbed there backpacks and walked out the room.

**"I'm gonna line your eyes with a light blue color and as for your lips, how about a soft brown color."**

**"That'll work."**

She lined her eyes with the blue and covered her lips in brown.

**"Done."**

Kikyo opened her eyes and smiled.

**"It's great, thanks Sani."**

**"Ok, I'm putting your hair in a bun."**

**"Fine."**

At 7:00 Kikyo and Sango came downstairs.

**"Sango your mom's cooking is great."**

Inuyasha said through a full mouth. Sango grabbed a bagel, toasted it, and put strawberry cream cheese on it.

**"Come on you guys we gotta walk to school."**

Sango made Kikyo a bagel and the other three finished up. They walked out the door together.

* * *

_'Day four and I already made friends. What's the date today? I came to school on Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday…its Friday already? I have to baby-sit Kohaku. Why on Fridays?'_

**"Sango get out the way!"**

She felt someone pull her arm.

**"Ow! Why'd you do that Miroku?"**

**"You daydream too much. Didn't you see that car?"**

**"You're careless just like Kagome."**

**"Inuyasha. SIT!"**

Inuyasha went face first into the ground.

**"Whattheheckdidyoudothatfor?!" "**

**Cause you're a _JERK_!"**

**"Somebodyhas_got_togetthese_beads_offofmeorelseImight_die_oneday!"**

**"That's enough. So when are you two getting married?"** The red head said walking up behind them.

**"THEY'RE NOT GETTING MARRIED AYAME!"** Kikyo yelled at her.

**"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."** She walked past them with a boy.

He had long brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail. He was tanned and his eyes were electric blue.

**"You're not going to say hi Koga?"** Kagome teased.

**"Hello my dear Kagome."** Koga mumbled.

_'Why does everyone call me dear?'_

Miroku knew that she hated being called dear.

**"My dear Kagome, don't get angry with Koga's remark."**

**"Stop calling me that! Why do guys always call me that?! Do I look like I want to be called dear all the time?!"**

Miroku laughed and patted her back as he walked past her.

**"Some people."** She mumbled.

Sango smirked and followed Miroku. She latched onto his arm. He looked down at their linked arms and looked back up at her.

**"What're you doing?"**

**"Walking."**

**"No I mean, with my arm."**

He slipped his arm out of hers. She pouted.

**"Fine."**

She sped up, but only stayed in front of him. All of a sudden she felt a hand caressing her butt. She stopped.

**"PERVERT!"** She screamed.

She turned around and slapped him clear across the face. Her teeth were clenched, fists balled at her sides, and she was growling. He smiled and caressed the large red handprint on his face.

**"Sango may I ask you a question?"**

She glared. **"What?!"**

He got on one knee and grabbed her hand. She stared at him like she thought he was crazy.

**"Will you bear my children?"**

She clenched her teeth and closed her eyes, eyebrows furrowing. She snatched her hand away from him.

**"NO YOU LECHER!"**

She backhanded him and stormed into the school.

**"But Sango if only you understood."** He yelled dramatically yet sarcastically.

* * *

_sxyinubab: ooooooo miroku purposed to you_

_sango:oh so now u want him to show the perverted nature!_

_miroku;no i really want you to bear my children_

_sango: grrrrr! get away from me lecher! _smacks his hand away from her butt

_sxyinubab:awwww! you two are just sooooooooooooooo KUTE!!! _runs from Sango laughing


	5. Stupid Pervert Of A Man

**Lah-Chan, crystal18111994, Chaos Lady Of Heaven, and Kaoli water goddess-Thanx so much for reviewing!!! I love all who review...even if they give me the evilest comments of all time...doesn't mean I'm not gonna cuss them out but...anyway!!! ENJOY THE CHAPPIE!!!**

**Disclaimer:**I don not own Inuyasha..or do I? DUNDUNDUN!!!!

* * *

**talking**

phone talking

_thoughts/songs_

**_dreams_**

story

* * *

Chapter 5

Stupid Pervert of a Man

Sango shrieked again feeling a hand caress her butt for about the millionth time that day.

**"Miroku! If you put your hands on my butt one more time I'll kill you! What is it with you and _my _butt anyway?! Is it saying, "Hey Miroku, come touch Sango's butt so she can kick _your_ butt _again_?!"**

**"Ms. Takena! If you must yell in this classroom about _BUTTS _then will you please nleave my classroom!"** Her science teacher Mr. McGuire yelled.

**"But. It was his-"**

**"Now Ms. Takena!"** Sango growled loudly out loud.

(author's note: Haha. Lol.)

She grabbed her back pack and walked away without sparing a glance toward Miroku. She was leaned against the wall in the hallway.

_'I can't believe this. I'm not even mad at him. How could I fall for a guy like him? …..Rewind! When did I start falling for him?'_

She never noticed the blush that played across her cheeks.

_'Well….I do admit, he's nice funny, smart, just gotta get rid of that perverted side.'_

When the bell rang she still continued her thoughts the blush becoming deeper the more she thought.

_'He's cute and he's gotten a knack for saving me. I almost got hit by a car! Come to think of it I never thanked him for that. It's his fault for being a pervert! That idiot is so sweet-'_

She felt a rush of wind go pass her. She blinked and watched as a hand waved back and forth in front of her face. Finally after she got annoyed she grabbed the hand to see who it was.

**"Hey. I've called your name for 2 minutes already."**

She tried to look annoyed but, it only came out as a lopsided smile.

**"What do you want?"**

**"I wanted to apologize for earlier you know…the-"**

**"It's okay, I forgave you hours ago you idiot."**

He smiled. She looked at him suspiciously.

**"What are you up to?"**

**"Oh nothing."**

Sango yelped as a strong arm was wrapped around her waist.

**"We've got about 10 seconds to get to class."**

**"We're gonna be laAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE!"** Sango's scream could be heard throughout the hallway as Miroku started running at an in normal speed.

He started counting down as he turned a right corner.

**"10..."**

He turned left.

**"9..."**

He went down a straight hallway.

**"8..."**

Her head jerked as he took another sharp turn to the left.

**"7..."**

He turned left again.

**"6..."**

He ran through the P.E. area.

**"5..."**

Still running through the P.E. area.

**"4.."**

He jumped right when he almost ran into the wall. Sango screamed and closed her eyes tight. She opened them when she realized that he didn't hit the wall.

_'He's tryna kill me...I know he is...'_

**"3...Haha sorry."**

He ran down another straight hallway.

**"2..."**

He ran into a hallway where the office was turned right and opened the door.

**"1..."**

The bell rang, he pushed her into the classroom, and she stumbled in. She grabbed onto the desk to keep her balance. Everyone turned their heads to stare at her.

_'Don't these people have anything better to do?'_

She went to her seat as quickly as she could. Just as the bell finished ringing Miroku busted the door open.

**"Sorry I'm late!"** He shouted as he came in.

He was breathing heavily.

**"Mr. Saito take your seat please. I will not tolerate you being late for my class again."**

**"Yes sir."** Miroku mumbled.

_'He saved me again. What's up with him?'_

As soon as Miroku sat down the teacher turned to the board. Sango turned around.

**"Thanks Miroku."**

**"No problem."**

**"How can you run so fast anyway?"**

**"My ancestors were monks with unusual powers. They say that a demon put a curse on all the males in my family called the 'Wind Tunnel' in their right hands. The only way to break the curse was to kill the demon so the ancient monk Miroku, that's where I got my name from sought out the demon and-"**

**"Miroku! If you want to tell your girlfriend your life story then please tell her at lunch."** They blushed.

**"Uhhh. M-Mr. Hennessey. Sango's not my girlfriend."**

**"Well you sure do act like you like her, always whispering in her ear and laughing with her. Touching her anal more than any other woman. Hanging out-"**

**"Mr. Hennessey! We get the point. We're just really good friends is all."**

Their faces got redder.

**"Mmm. Anyway, back to the lesson."**

**"I'll tell you the rest at lunch."** Miroku whispered in her ear.

She nodded.

* * *

**"So where did I leave off at?"**

**"Miroku you have to start over because the others want to hear."** He sighed, but obeyed.

**"My ancestors were monks with unusual powers. There was a curse on my family too. A demon named Naraku, put a curse on all the males in my family called the 'Wind Tunnel' in their right hands. The only way to break the curse was to kill the demon. Miroku sought the demon out the demon to destroy him while looking for the Shikon No Tama shards to make him stronger. He was also a pervert, but that was another curse that went through from experience. On his journey he stole jewel shards from a young priestess, a hanyou, and a young fox demon, with the help of his companion named Hachi. Hachi was a raccoon dog demon who could transform. The monk tried to suck the hanyou up with his wind tunnel, but didn't want any humans to get in the way. The young priestess hearing this stopped him from sucking up her friend by jumping in the path of it. Later he found out that they were looking for Naraku too and he learned the hanyou's story for chasing him. In return Miroku told them why he was looking for him. Later on the companions teamed up with a demon slayer woman and her cat demon companion. The monk slowly started to fall inlove with the woman, but he had a hard time getting her because of his perverted habits. Of course the young priestess, fox demon, and cat demon knew that they were in love with each other. Eventually, it came to a situation were the monk finally realized that the young demon slayer was inlove with him too. He made a promise that he would marry her after they defeated Naraku. They defeated Naraku within more than a couple of months. The monk and demon slayer got married and had children." **

(wow that was long)

**"Awww. That was such a lovely story. That sounds like you and Sango. You know the part where he had a problem getting the demon slayer because of his perverted habi-"** Kikyo had her hands together and was starry eyed.

**"Do you know any other names besides Miroku, Hachi, and Naraku?"**

Kagome asked him quickly changing the subject because Sango's face looked like the color of a fire truck.

**"Unfortunately not."** Miroku said a blush also on his face.

**"Hey what if we were those people?"** Inuyasha asked.

Miroku shrugged his shoulders.

**"I would be the half demon."**

**"Psssh! Yeah right!" Kagome shouted.**

**"HEY! WHAT IN THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"**

**"Oh yeah the stories the demon slayer and the hanyou told the monk. Do you wanna know it?"** They nodded their heads quickly.

**"The demon slayer's village had been destroyed by demons that Naraku summoned and he had her younger brother under his control and she couldn't get to him. The hanyou had known another priestess 50 years before he'd met the other one. They were both deceived by Naraku and the priestess ended up dying, she was brought back later on though."**

**"N-Naraku?"** Sango suddenly said.

They turned to look at her.

**"Naraku."** She repeated.

Her teeth were clenched and her knuckles had turned white. Her face was slightly red.

**"What about Naraku?"**

**"That story….it reminds me of what Naraku did to my little brother except he wasn't the one captured……………..I was."** Her bangs covered her eyes so you couldn't see her face expression.

There was silence at their table. The bell rang. Sango grabbed her backpack and walked away quickly.

_'That demon slayer that Miroku was talking about. She's related to me in some way. And the little brother that Naraku captured, he has something to do with Kohaku. I can feel it.'_

This next class was the only one she had by herself. Demon Extermination practice.

_'See she was a demon slayer and I have interest for this'_

She walked into her classroom and couldn't find Mr. Taisho anywhere.

**"Hey where's Mr. Taisho?"** She asked one of the other students.

**"Mr. Taisho? Forget him. Hot Ms. Takena is here!"**

Sango stared at the over excited boy. **"Takena?"**

_'That's my last name.'_

A young woman came into the class. She was wearing an ancient demon slayer uniform. It was tight and black. She had pink armor plates on her shoulders, knees, and one in front of her private area and another one tied around her waist on her butt. She had a sword also tied around her waist. Her hair was light brown and tied in a high ponytail. Her eyes were light brown and she had pink eyeshadow on. She had a metal mask tied on around her mouth. She carried a large boomerang and there was a small two tail cat sitting beside her. She slipped off her mask revealing pink lips. She smiled at all the drooling boys and the annoyed looking girls.

**"Hello class. I'm Midoriko Takena. Mr. Taisho retired so I'm your new Demon Exterminator teacher. You may go get dressed."**

Sango sat down and waited while everyone rushed past her. She stared at the beautiful woman. The woman caught her stare.

**"Yes?"**

She snapped out of her daze and rushed to the girls side to get dressed.

Sango was still in her daze as Midoriko checked the attendance. She finally got to her.

**"Sango…….Takena?"**

Everyone else's eyes grew large obviously just now finding out that her last name was Takena. Midoriko looked at the sheet again.

**"Your last name is Takena?"**

**"Yeah."** She checked the sheet and kept on going.

After class was over Midoriko called her.

**"Sango! Could you come in here please."**

**"OOOoooooooh!"** Everyone instigated.

Sango rolled her eyes at them. She walked over.

**"Could come by here after school please?"**

**"No prob."**

She went back to doing her work and Sango walked out to meet everyone else.

**"Hey Sani! You goin to the dance today?"**

**"Sure Kags. I have to meet the new Demon Exterminator teacher after school before I can go."**

**"What do you have to go over there for?"**

**"I don't know. She just told me to meet her in the office after school."**

**"Before you go you should come to my house."**

She was already getting annoyed.

**"Weren't you listening? I have to go _Right After School_."**

**"Well Soooooooorry."**

**"I'll come after I meet her. I should have enough time."**

* * *

**"I'll call you Kags!"** Sango waved her hand and ran to Mrs. Takena's office..

_'I'm late! And all because of that sub we had today! Jeez! Some people!'_

She busted open the door to her office.

**"Sorry I'm late!"**

_'I sound like Miroku. Great now I'm thinking about him constantly.'_

She looked around the large room. No one was there. She heard a whirling sound coming from her right.

**"HARIKOTSU!"** (sp?) Someone had yelled.

The whirling became faster. Her senses told her that something was coming towards her. She ducked as something large flew over her head. A strong gust of wind was followed. She closed her eyes as a tornado of dust came by. She looked up from the ground and looked behind her. There was a large boomerang standing in the dirt.

_'What the? That looks like Ms. Takena's.'_

**"Heh. So you do have some blood in you. Are you related to me?"**

Sango got up and turned around.

_'So it was her who threw it?'_

**"What'd you attack me for?!"**

**"I just wanted to see if you would dodge it. You're late."**

**"And what if I didn't dodge it?!"**

**"You would be dead."** She smiled.

Sango opened her mouth in disbelief.

**"Great! My new teacher is a physco!"**

She laughed.

**"I brought you here to see if you wanted to keep something."**

**"What is it Ms. Takena?"**

**"Call me Midoriko. Kiara!"**

**"Mew."**

The small cat from earlier came out of her other office.

**"You want me to keep the cat."** She said more than asked.

_'I can't believe she told me to come to her office to give me a cat. Couldn't she have waited til tommorrow?'_

**"Neko."**

**"She's a demon cat?"**

**"Yes call her. If she comes to you it will only prove something to me."**

**"What is that?"**

**"That is for me to know and you to find out."**

Sango stared at her and hesitantly looked away. She looked at the cat…neko intently.

**"Come here Kiara."**

Kiara sat there and tilted her head out of curiosity.

_'She's so cute!'_

Sango got on her knee and her stare softened.

**"Come on Kiara. I won't hurt you. I promise. It's not like I could anyway. You _are_ a demon after all."**

Kiara stared at her and seemed to be laughing at her statement.

**"Mew."** She walked into Sango's arms and cuddled up to her.

Sango smiled and stood up.

**"Well I guess I figured out then."**

_'She is part of the Takena clan and she will have to have a chosen husband.'_

**"What did you figure out?"**

She smiled.

**"Welcome to the family niece."**

Sango gasped. Midoriko walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders firmly.

**"Listen. You can't tell anyone and I mean _anyone. _If anyone else finds out that you are part of my family then you will not be able to be with Miroku."** She smiled at Sango's expression.

(she sure does smile alot doesn't she?)

**"Yes I know. If anyone one else finds out that you are family then you will be forced to be with someone else so please. Don't tell anyone. You must not take Kiara out in public ok?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Come to my house sometime and even though I'm your auntie you can still call me Midoriko."**

**"Yes ma'am."**

**"See ya."**

**"Uh. Bye."** She grabbed her back pack and opened the door.

She stopped and turned back to her.

**"Can I ask you a question?"**

**"One besides the one you just asked me? Then yes."**

**"Miroku told me a story about an ancient monk in the Fuedal Era. He said he married a demon slayer, would you happen to know her name?"**

**"It was Sango. You were named after her."**

She closed the door and walked back to her. She sat down on the floor.

**"Wouldn't that make Miroku and I related?"**

Midoriko watched the young curious girl sit across from her now revealed as her niece. She sat down across from Sango.

**"No. Miroku and Sango were not married."**

**"Why not?"**

**"Sango had one more member in her famly that she did not know about. Her grandmother Izuka said that she already had a man that she was supposed to be married to. He was a prince that she knew from her childhood. He asked to marry her once but she declined. So, even though she was in love with the monk she had to marry the prince and the monk eventually married another."**

**"What was the prince's name?"**

She shrugged.** "Can't remember."**

**"Um. Ok. How come she didn't run away with the monk?"**

**"I don't know. I didn't get that far into the story."**

**"Did they still defeat Naraku?"**

**"Legend has it that they did but I don't know."**

**"Thank you."**

Sango reached over and gave her a hug. She let go and looked down blushing.

**"Sorry."**

She felt arms wrap around her neck.

**"Your welcome Sango."**

**"Thanks. See you Monday Midoriko."** She ran out the door.

* * *

_sxyinubab-Hey! Do you want a preview of the next chappie?_

_everyone-YEAH!!!_

_sxyinubab-TOO BAD!! GET A LIFE!!!! WUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!_

_sango-you're so mean..._

_sxyinubab-I know...r&r plz!!!_


	6. Stupid dances and their dressesoh

**Kaoli water goddess-Thank u so flippin much for flippin reviewing! U dont have to read it anymore if u dont like it jeez! Thank u for telling me how to spell Hiraikotsu!!! LUV U MUNCHIEZ!!!**

**Lah-chan-Thanx 4 reviewing!!!**

**Chaos Lady Of Heaven-I can't wait to see what will happen next either...oh wait! i'm writing the story!! WUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!**

* * *

phone talking

_songs/thoughts_

**talking**

**_dreams_**

story

* * *

**Disclaimer: **i do not own inuyasha balah blah blah you know the usual...

* * *

Chapter 6

Stupid Dances and Their Dresses…oh and maybe a stupid Hanyou

**"Man! This Sucks!"** Sango shouted through the bathroom.

**"I do not want to wear a dress!"** Sango tugged at her lavender dress.

It had a neck tie around her neck that criss crossed on her chest before her neck. The top part was heart shaped and showed little cleavage. It stopped right before her knees. She had on white see through sandals and flowers on it. Around her waist, there was a white belt and the belt buckle was covered with diamonds. She had on a white long-sleeved half jacket. Her hair was in curls and flowing down her back. She had two diamond hair clips on the right side and two diamond chandelier earrings.

**"Come on so I can do you're make-up."** Kikyo said shoving her back in the bathroom.

**"You look great."**

Kagome said already in the mirror doing her make-up. Kagome had on a red strapless dress. It was glittery and stopped right below the knee. She had on a pearl choker with pearl earrings. Her hair was in a high pontail with small spiral curls in it. There were small end hairs sticking out in the back and on the sides. She had on white sandals. She also had a white belt with the letter k on the belt buckle with small pink diamonds surrounding it. She had on red eyeliner with pink eyeshadow and pink lip gloss. She had on a white short sleeved jean half jacket.

**"Kink-I mean Kiki. Where's your blush?"**

**"Right here."** She tossed her the blush.

**"Thanks."**

Kikyo had on a sky blue off-the-shoulder dress that stopped mid-thigh. She had on a pin in the middle top part of her chest. It was shaped like an oval. It was diamond pearl diamond pearl in that circular motion. She had a diamond/oval clip in her hair and was holding it to make it on one side. She had on a white leather jacket. She also had on white sandals. She had on light green outliner with sky blue eye shadow. She had on clear lip gloss. Sango turned after Kikyo finished. She had on really really really really light purple eyeliner on with really really really light purple eyeshadow on. She had on frosty brown lip gloss.

**"We look hot. But what are we dressed up for again?"**

**"Because it's a pre prom."**

**"What in the world is a pre prom?"**

**"It's were you practice for the prom."**

**"We're not wearing these to the prom are we?"**

**"No. What kind of mess is that?"**

**"What kind of mess is a pre prom?"**

**"Uggggggh! Forget it!"** The door bell rang.

**"Who is it?!"** Kagome yelled at the door.

**"Come get it and you'll see wench."** Kagome rolled her eyes.

**"It's Inuyasha. Come on."** They grabbed their purses and walked down stairs.

Kagome had a pink one, Kikyo a green one, and Sango a violet one. Kagome opened the door and she watched as Inuyasha and Miroku's jaw dropped. She giggled and closed them. She opened the door more to reveal Sango and Kikyo. Their jaws dropped again. This time wider. She couldn't help but feel a little jealous that he was looking at Kikyo that way. Sango blushed at Miroku. Now totally ignoring Inuyasha Kagome's caught the eye of someone else.

**"Hojo?"**

**"Hello Kagome."**

**"What are you doing here?"**

**"Umm, well I came to escort you to the dance."**

She smiled at him. You could tell it was half-hearted.

**"Thanks Hojo."**

She took his arm while Sango took Miroku's and Kikyo took Inuyasha's.

**"We driving in your car?"**

Sango asked Miroku.

**"Yeah."**

He looked away from her. She smiled.

**"Don't ruin the night by being a pervert Miroku."**

**"Hehe. I'll try not to."**

**"You'd better. Cause trust me. If you lay a single hand on me or another girl I'll kill you."**

She smiled innocently despite the fact that she had just threatened him.

He laughed nervously.

_'What a girl, what a girl.'_

At the dance Sango couldn't help feel sorry for Kagome. She could tell that her best friend liked Inuyasha and Inuyasha was all for Kikyo. She hadn't missed when Kagome almost called her Kinkyhoe instead of Kiki.

**"Miroku I'm a little tired. I'll be back."**

He nodded.

Sango walked over to Kagome who was smiling at Hojo, but you could tell she wasn't enjoying it.

**"Hey Kagome I need to talk to you."**

**"Huh? Ok. I'll be back ok Hojo."**

She grabbed her purse and headed to the roof with Sango.

**"So Kags are you enjoying your night?"**

Surprisingly Kagome shook her head.

**"No I'd much rather be with…"**

**"…Inuyasha?"**

Kagome blushed but she nodded her head.

**"I get so jealous when he's with Kikyo. I know it's not right, but I can't help it."**

**"I know how you feel Kagome. Maybe he just can't choose who he wants to be with because I've seen the way he looks at you sometimes."**

**"That's the problem…"**

She turned her head away from her now looking at the stars.

**"…I like him but I don't know if he likes me, I think he does, then on the other hand I know he likes Kikyo. So what do you think I should do? Go up to him and say 'Hey Inuyasha I really like you almost on the verge of loving you and I want you to drop Kikyo like a rock because I think she's a flippin whore'? sigh I don't think so."**

Sango stared out into the stars.

* * *

**"Inuyasha I need to talk to you."**

**"Miroku don't you see I'm busy?"**

**"No I need to talk to you right now. It's important."**

**"It better be."**

They walked over to the bar.

**"Inuyasha I think Kagome likes you a lot."**

**"Is that what you wanted to tell me? Well I don't care I like Kikyo. If she can't handle that then oh well."**

**"Inuyasha you don't understand. I mean she likes to a point where she loves you and you could end up breaking her heart. Did you not see the way she looked when you were watching Kikyo then she saw Hojo?"**

**"No..not that I care."**

**"Inuyasha I won't push you but if you don't like her you'd better set her straight because I'm sure it's breaking her heart not knowing the truth."**

Inuyasha groaned.

**"Girls and their stupid problems."**

He headed to the roof where he saw Sango and Kagome. That's when he heard something he didn't really want to.

**"Sango I really love that guy, but he likes Kikyo. That's a problem. Maybe…I think I'll just have to give him up. It's useless letting him break my heart like this."**

**"Oh Kagome please don't start crying."**

**"You know it's funny…"**

He could hear the sadness and pain in her voice.

**"…he always gets jealous when Koga flirts with me and when Hojo used to ask me out. Hmph. It's hilarious that he brought him along so I wouldn't feel left out. You know he tries to act all tough but really he's almost the sweetest guy you could ever meet."**

**"Kagome…if..if he doesn't understand how much you love him then give someone else a try…"**

**"No. I'm ok."**

She sniffed and wiped her tears away. She chuckled.

**"Look at me getting all sensitive over some guy. Maybe we should go back down. I need to tell Hojo that I just don't like him like that. I think he's starting to get the wrong impression."**

Sango smiled.

**"Yeah…that boy is as hopeless as hopeless can get."**

They laughed. They opened the door to find no one in sight.

* * *

**"Miroku I'm leaving."**

He grabbed his jacket in a rush.

**"Wait Inuyasha! Did you talk to her? What happened?"**

**"Nothing. Tell Kikyo I'll call her later. Bye."**

He rushed out the door.

**"Wait! What do mean nothing happened?!"**

**"Hey Miroku what are you yelling about?"**

**"Yeah and why did Inuyasha leave in such a hurry?"** Kagome asked walking up behind Sango and Miroku.

Miroku turned to Kagome.

**"Kagome, did Inuyasha talk to you at all tonight?"**

She cocked her head slightly in curiosity.

**"No why?"**

He shook his head. He could tell Kagome had been crying.

**"Miroku what's going on here?"** Sango asked threatingly.

**"I…don't know."**

**"Huh?"** They asked in unison.

_'If nothing happened…why was Kagome crying? Why'd you leave in such a hurry? Why was she crying in the first place if he never talked to her? There's a mystery to be solved…BETWEEN LOVE AND WAR!'_

**"There's a mystery to be solved…BETWEEN LOVE AND WAR!"**

The two girls stared at Miroku.

**"I think he's finally lost it."** Sango said.

**"Yup."** Kagome agreed.

**"Oops. Did I say that outloud?"** Miroku asked them.

Everyone was now staring at him.

**"Uhhhhhh…yeah."**

* * *

_sxyinubab-yea i don't feel like saying much_


	7. URGENT NOTE

**Note"**

**SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG BUT MY COMPUTER JUST GOT FIXED LIKE LAST WEEK. Actually I just got a new one so yea...but that's beside the point...the point is that all my files for my chapters to this story got erased so its gonna take me awhile to start back up and remember where I was. THANK U ALL FOR BEING SO PATIENT**

**Sango: Finally after 50 million years she starts making the story again.**

**Miroku: Yeah thanks alot for the wait. I've had to wait for 50 milllion years to work with Sango.**

**sxyinubab:AW! SHUT-UP! I...just had to take care of some important business...**

**Sango:Yeah right.**

**Miroku:I believe that.**

**sxyinubab: grabs butcher knife. STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS!!!**

**Miroku/Sango:Sorry...cowers behind walll**


	8. The First I'm Hearing

**Fluffy Pinky Poo-Thanx so much for reviewing! LOOKIE I UPDATED!!!**

* * *

phone talking

_songs/thoughts_

**talking**

**_dreams_**

story

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I dont own the Inu characters though I wish I did so badly.

_sxyinubab:Yay! Look I'm updating!!! Awesome ain't it. Anyways I'm gonna come up with a phone scene between Sango and Kagome first._

_kags:she finally starts writing the story again and now she's telling it_

_sani:i know right? what a loser_

_sxyinubab:How rude...you two are mean.._

_kags:thanx_

_sani:duh i mean who didn't know that_

_sxyinubab:ok remember who controls the story here_

_kags/sani:right_

* * *

Chapter 8

The First I'm Hearing

"Kagome? This is you right?" Sango asked not sure if she had the right number.

"Of course its me silly."

She could hear her giggling.

"Oh. I didn't know if I had the right number or not."

"OK. So that's not the only reason you called right?"

"No actually I wanted to ask-. Hold up I'm getting another call."

She clicked over.

"Hello?" She kicked the sandals to the floor and unbuckled the belt letting it slid to the floor.

"Hey what's up Sani?"

"Miroku? How'd the hell did you get my number?"

"I have my resources. Hold on."

She rolled her eyes and clicked over.

"Kags?"

"I'm here so what did you wanna ask me?"

"About this thing with Yash…you sure you're over him?"

"I never said I was…did I?" She laughed at her lack of memory.

"Hold on Sani. Don't hang up kay?"

"Okay…"

Just as Kagome got off the phone her end beeped again.

"Yeah."

"So Sani who were you talking to?"

"Kags why?"

"Funny…I was just talking to Yash."

"So…."

"What are we gonna do to get them hooked up?"

Sango sighed.

"Miroku, Yash is going out with Kiki now isn't he?"

"I don't know, if he is it's the first I'm hearing of it."

"You'd better ask him so we can get our facts straight."

"Why can't you ask him?"

"Because we've only known each other for five days and he's not gonna tell me."

"Hold up my other line is beeping."

"What a coincidence."

They both clicked over.

"That was Inuyasha." She said solemnly.

"Really? What'd he say?"

"He wanted to ask me something. This is too much to be answering in one night."

"Do you wanna stop talking about him?"

"That would help so much its not even funny. So who's this other mysterious person you're talking to?"

"Miroku."

"Oh really? You two need to get together."

"You don't know how much I've been thinking about that."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Mm Hm. You're so lucky I'm getting beeped to death."

"That means I need to click over."

She did.

"Oh hey I was just about to push flash."

"I know."

"He's going out with Kikyo."

"I knew it."

"And he's about to tell Kags."

"That might not be such a good idea."

* * *

"So what's up Yash what did you want to ask me?"

"Nothing nevermind. But I do need to tell you something."

"Yeah I'm listening."

"Kags…."

"Yeah? Your acting kinda weird."

* * *

"Please explain why that wouldn't be a great idea."

"Because she's madly in love with him."

"Well in that's the case then he should tell her."

"Explain. Now."

* * *

"Kags me and Kikyo are dating now so don't fight with her anymore. It would be easier for me if two could get along"

He waited patiently for her to answer.

"Inuyasha how could you ask me something like that. Kikyo and I….have always…gotten along just fine before. Why would that change now?"

"I heard you earlier at the dance."

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Every word. Well I don't feel the same way so just forget about me."

The phone clicked and pretty soon the line went dead. Kagome held the phone to her ear stunned.

(author: a little harsh right? I know I just had to do it.)

* * *

"Because it would hurt all the more if they came to school together all lovey dovey and she didn't know anything about it."

She sighed trying to picture herself in the same situation.

"I guess you're right. I should probably prepare myself."

"For what?"

"It might be a very long night if she needs someone to talk to."

"Yeah your right about that."

"Hey Miroku…"

"Yes?"

She twirled a strand of her hair in between her fingers.

"Why did you call me in the first place?"

"Oh I was gonna ask you a very important question but it doesn't matter anymore. It kinda got answered just a few seconds ago."

"Can I know what that question was?"

"Hmmmmm….later when your ready…"

"When I'm ready? What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

He chuckled.

"You'll see in due time love. Bye!"

"Wait!"

The phone clicked.

**"Freakin idiot."** She mumbled as she pushed the flash button.

"Sani?"

"Huh? Are you alright Kags?"

"I'm fine but I have to talk to you tomorrow okay?"

She frowned. She could hear that her friend was trying to sound normal but wasn't really succeeding.

"Alright. Talk to you later."

"Bye."

She put the phone on her receiver then she got up to put on her pajamas. As she laid on her bed thinking Kiara jumped on to her bed and settled there. Sango stroked her fur absently. Her mom had given her the permission to keep her. Sango thought back to earlier.

'_Mom I'm home!'_

'_Sango…Oh where did you get that neko?'_

_Neko? That's what Midoriko said Kiara was only demon slayers can tell. Mom was married to Dad._

'_So you did know?! Mom how could you keep something like that from me? Its part of my life!'_

'_Baby I'm sorry I just didn't think that someone would come back….since your father died…who told you?'_

'_Midoriko did! You shouldn't keep things like that from me…'_

'_Midoriko? His sister?...I was gonna tell you-.'_

'_When?! When I was old enough to know? I've been old enough. Mature enough since Dad died Mom, jeez!'_

'_I'm sorry!'_

'_Well you should be! You're the worst mom ever! I can't believe you kept that very crucial infromation from me!'_

_Her mom had flinched at her words and Sango immediately felt bad for yelling at her. She was also glad that Kohaku hadn't been there._

'_Sorry Momma.'_

'_Its ok.'_

'_Mom…'_

'_Yes?'_

'_Can I keep Kiara?'_

'_Yes.'_


	9. Fights: Good For The Soul, Bad For The H

**ShadeKitty- Thanx for reviewing! And I agree with you completely, Inuyasha was harsh on her. _looks at inuyasha_ SIT!! Love you and keep reading.**

* * *

phone talking

_songs/thoughts_

**talking**

**_dreams_**

story

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is not on my good side right now so why would I want the jerk?

_Yash-YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S WRITING THE STORIES! YOU CAN'T NOT LIKE ME BECAUSE OF WHAT **YOU** WROTE!!_

_sxyinubab-But you see I can do that because you really are a jerk._

_Sani-She has a point I mean who does the stuff you do?_

_YAsh-I DON'T SEE YOU GUYS GETTING ON MIROKU!!_

_Roku-Hey I am not in this._

_sxyinubab-No he's not so stop trying to put him in it._

_Sani-Besides he hasn't even done anything._

_Roku-Yet._

* * *

Chapter 9

Fights: Good For The Soul, Bad For The Heart

Sango grabbed her newly washed demon slayer outfit and stuffed it in her bag for the millionth time. It was taking up all the space in her bag so she had to keep pulling it out just to get her work for one class out. She ran to her locker to meet Kagome when she suddenly remembered that Kagome had left early. She sighed. Inuyasha and Kikyo had been sitting on the stairs in front of the school macking on each other. After second period Kagome had claimed that she had a stomach ache and never came back. Sango couldn't blame her. Seeing them together made her sick too and she wanted to go punch Inuyasha right in the face after Kagome had told her that he just hung up in her face. Which Miroku had regretfully stopped her from doing. He too had expressed that the way Inuyasha broke it to her was harsh. Unfortunately, she wouldn't be seeing Miroku on the way to this class because his was on the other side of the building. She sighed again and walked straight pass everyone and went straight into the locker room. She got changed quickly and went to sit ton her roll call number. Midoriko had called her name and walked right passed her like there was nothing wrong. She had even paired her up with the toughest person in the class. Sango had only just started this class and was a beginner! What was this lady thinking?! Auri Shikimori was the girl's name. She was half cat demon, half human. Sango stared at Midoriko in disbelief.

"**You can't be serious?"**

"**It's alright. You'll be able to handle her." **

Midoriko winked as the girl stood up. Sango continued to gap at her.

"**Go ahead and take all your anger out on each other. Get mad but don't put each other in the hospital."**

The Auri girl shrieked with laughter tossing her bright, long, red-orange hair behind her back. Her eyes were the lightest of browns and she had red-orange cat ears atop her head with black spots along with the tail.

"**Her? Put me in the hospital? I laugh."**

Sango gritted her teeth. She was way too cocky for her liking.

"**Be careful Auri it just might happen."**

She snorted. **"I doubt it."**

Midoriko shrugged her shoulders and signaled for them to enter the ring.

"**Whoever gets knocked out the ring first loses."** She picked up a stick and hit a miniature gong. **"BEGIN!"**

While Sango was busy trying to stop the ringing in her ears, Auri charged her, high-kicked her in the face, and sent her flying backwards. She skidded to a halt near the edge of the ring.

"**Ha. What'd I tell ya? This'll be a piece of cake."**

'_That's it! I'm gonna kick her ass!'_

She sat up and shook the dizziness away. Before Auri could pounce on her, Sango rolled under her and into the middle of the ring. Auri caught her balance on the edge and looked behind her obviously surprised.

"**Piece of cake my ass. You're way too cocky. You're going to have to try harder than that to push me over the edge."**

Auri let out an audible growl causing Sango to smirk. She charged her again but this time Sango was ready for it. Auri came with a right hook and Sango ducked before coming with her own high-kick to the face. She flew up then did a back flip and ran towards Sango at full speed. She struck Sango again, but this time she jumped back before Sango could throw a punch at her. She began moving around her in circles steadily getting faster and faster.

They could both hear the other students cheering, mostly for Auri. It made Sango's blood boil, but at this moment she couldn't really concentrate on that.

The feeling of dizziness came over her again from trying to keep up with the cat demon. She suddenly felt a kick on her back and she fell to her knees. Another hit her stomach and she rolled over. Her head snapped to the side and she went blind for a second. She could still feel the wind swirling around her and it picked up speed with every second that went by. A fist connected with her stomach and she gasped for breath, taking in too much at one time because of the tornado. She stood up weakly and closed her eyes. She could her Auri's footsteps and they slowed down for her. Focusing on her one sense was working. For a second, Auri stepped out of her tornado to hit Sango again. Sango stepped sideways away from the hit, ducked, and side swept her. Auri fell hard on her butt and the tornado of dust and wind disappeared. Auri jumped back before Sango could get a chance to attack again.

She lunged for her and Sango did a spin kick. Unfortunately, Auri caught her leg in mid air planning to just flip her out of the ring. Sango was getting on her nerves. If it was someone else she would've beaten them already. Though, before she could do that, Sango twisted her body around and let her foot land into Auri's face. Both girls were thrust away from each other, Sango doing a 360 times 3 spin and landed on her hands and feet, while Auri did a 360 times 5 spin and was just really, really dizzy.

Midoriko grinned at her niece. She knew that she could make a comeback. After all, her father was the best fighter in all the Takena clan. She heard Sango let out a frustrated scream and paid attention to the fight once more.

"**AH! GUH! HYAAA! HA!"**

Sango was throwing punch after punch and each one was sending Auri closer to the edge.

'_I'm winning. I 'm almost there. She's going to-'_

Sango's thoughts were cut off as Auri grabbed her fist, ducked under it, and elbowed her in the stomach. She spinned around her and elbowed her in the back. Then, once more, her foot connected with her back and Sango began to fall forward off of the ring. Her eyes widened in surprise and she felt like everything was moving in slow motion. Everyone around them had grown quiet at the sudden turn of events. Her body hit the dirt ground and she grunted. Sango sat up and dusted herself off.

'_I could've sworn that I had her.'_

Only when she stood up and stepped onto the ring did everyone start cheering again. This time, they weren't cheering for either one of them, but how good the fight was. She grinned and grasped Auri's hand in hers then they both bowed. As they came up Midoriko slapped them both on the back.

"**You both did a great job today guys! That was so interesting!"** She began doing karate chops in the air, her face expressions turning serious. **"I wanted to get up here myself and go HA and HYAA and WUAHA!"** She laughed hysterically and patted them both on the backs again.

Auri chuckled and called her psycho while Sango sweat dropped and grinned. The five minute bell rang and Midoriko suddenly clapped turning serious. Everyone settled down and listened to what she had to say.

"**That was an interesting fight wouldn't you agree?"**

"**Yeeeeees."** Everyone chimed.

"**Alrighty then. You are dismissed class."**

Everyone ran off into the lockers including Sango. Well, she was until Midoriko stopped her.

"**Yes Ms. Takena? I mean…..Midoriko?"**

"**Would you like to come visit me this weekend Sango? I would like to get to know you better."**

Sango grinned and nodded her head. **"Of course. That would be great. Besides, I have a few questions I wanted answers to."**

Midoriko grinned and nodded her head. Sango turned to go into the showers again but Midoriko stopped her….again. She looked to her expectantly.

"**It's just…I wanted to know how Kiara's doing."**

"**She's just fine. She seems to be getting along with everyone in the family."**

"**Oh, ok."**

Sango stared at her and noticed a sad air about her. It was quite obvious that she missed the neko.

"**How about I bring her along with me when I come over?"**

Her eyes brightened. **"Sure! But remember you have to keep her hidden."**

"**Will do!"** Sango said as she jumped off the ring and headed to the lockers.

"**Oh, and if you need a pass to your next class I can give you one!"**

"**Sure thing!"**

* * *

Sango walked to her next class slowly. Its not that she didn't want to go to the class, or that she didn't like the teacher, or that the students in there were all jerks…. Ok, she was just lying to herself. Who was she kidding? She hated that class with a passion. But that wasn't what was on her mind in the first place. Her mind was currently on Kagome's situation. She had just met everyone and was already getting involved in their problems. She sighed heavily.

'_I'm going to kill Inuyasha the next time I see him. And no one's going to stop me.'_

Because of him she hadn't even gotten the chance to talk to Kagome. She had avoided everyone and her depression was killing her. What's worst of all, Inuyasha hadn't even noticed her face expression when he had brought Hojo with them for Kagome. She was going to talk to Kagome tomorrow whether she liked it or not. No girl should be that hung up over a guy. No one. She bumped into someone's hard chest and her books fell from her arms. She looked up to see Miroku grinning at her and her knees shook. She could feel his body heat emanating off of him.

'_If a girl shouldn't get hung up over a guy then what the hell is wrong with me?' _

"**Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you drop your books."**

He kneeled down to pick them up and she helped him. When they finished picking them up she set them comfortably in her arms.

"**Thanks."**

"**You're welcome. So what are you doing out here? Ditching?"**

She rolled her eyes. **"No. I'm not ditching."**

He turned her way and began walking with her.

"**Weren't you walking the other way?"**

"**Yup but now I'm walking with you. Is that a bad thing?"**

She pushed her hair behind her ear. **"No."**

"**I thought so."**

"**What is that supposed to mean?"** She asked looking up at him now.

He rolled his eyes. **"Come on Sango. Stop playing hard to get."**

She blushed. **"Hard to-! I'm not playing at anything!"**

This was a new side of him she hadn't really noticed. Scratch that, she had ignored it. He was being cocky and that's not a trait she found attractive.

"**Listen! Just because you're used to getting every girl you want because they're all hoes doesn't mean I'm one! Don't think that because you say 'Will you bear my children' I'm going to fall head over heels for you! Only Kami knows how many times you've said that to a girl!"**

"**Hey! Just because I don't have a problem telling a girl how I feel about them doesn't mean you have a right to criticize them, me, or anyone else! What is it with you women?! You think that just because you like someone they're yours and yours only! People can stop liking people and couples can definitely fall out of love!"**

They were now standing in front of the door to the classroom and the students inside were listening intently.

"**Not all girls are possessive like that Miroku! I know I'm freaking not! Some women can fall in love with a guy or like him but if he just so happens to choose another she can let go! It may take some time but eventually it'll happen! There are boys that get possessive over girls! Think that they can tease a girl and play with her emotions and then all of a sudden switch to another! And doesn't even have the fudging balls to say that he doesn't like her anymore to her face!"**

This was wrong. She knew that she was just taking all her anger about Kagome and Inuyasha out on Miroku. He was doing the same to her. In the back of her head, a little voice was telling her to shut the hell up and apologize. This whole thing was going to tear them all apart. She could feel it.

"**Maybe that means that he doesn't give a _"fudging"_ damn about her or her feelings! Or maybe he's a coward because he can't say it to her face! Maybe he feels guilty because he heard her confession about him at the party and they had already gotten together!"**

It was now clear to them both that they were fighting over Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Kagome. Not only that but they were arguing about…..agreeing with each other? The bell rang and students started filing out. Not that they ever noticed.

"**Well, why does Kagome have to feel that guilt?! Inuyasha didn't have to tell her that he heard what she said about him, tell her that he and Kikyo were going out, say he wasn't interested in her, and then hang up in her face! Who does that?! Then before school even starts Inuyasha and Kikyo are in front of the whole school macking on each other! Imagine how she feels, walking up to the school trying to forget about him and still trying to be a good friend! It made her sick to her stomach and its having the same affect on me!"**

"**You think I don't feel the same way?!"**

"**I don't know!"**

"**Um, excuse me. Mr. Saito and Ms. Takena, school is over and I would appreciate it if you would move your argument else where." **Sango's last teacher said to them. The very teacher whose class she missed.

She shoved the pass in his hands and turned on her heels.

"**It's ok I was just leaving."** She said harshly.

Miroku let out a frustrated sigh and turned the other way so he could go get his things.

'_I don't even know how that stupid argument started. All I know is that we were talking and next thing you know we were arguing. This is stupid. We can't all be mad at each other for something Inuyasha did.'_

"**Young man."**

"**Huh?"** He looked to his left, then his right, and behind him. He scratched his head when he found that no one was there.

"**In front of you."**

He turned his head to find a woman standing in front of him. He jumped back from surprise and she giggled.

"**Who are you?"**

"**You can just call me Midoriko. You're Miroku am I right?" **She held out her hand for him to take it.

He shook her hand. **"How do you know me?"**

"**I'm a teacher. I know everyone."**

"**A teacher?"**

The woman looked no more than 20 years old. Now that he was looking at her closely she was a pretty woman. Not only that, but she looked like an older version of Sango. Hey, if this is what Sango was going to look like in the future then it was fine with him.

The woman pointed her finger in the air and closed her eyes.

"**Though I may not look like a teacher because I am only about eight years older than you I am and I try really hard to remember everyone's names."**

Miroku raised his eyebrow.

'_What does she want from me?'_

"**You're probably wondering why I'm talking to you huh? Don't answer that. I'll explain it to you in a minute but you must come with me."**

"**Come with you where?"**

"**To my office of course. Where else would we be going?"**

He took in her black sweat pants, green spaghetti strapped shirt, white half jacket with a black beanie over her head, and white tennis shoes. There was no teacher he knew of that dressed like this. The fact that he knew this made him suspicious of her and he grew wary.

"**Why can't we just talk right here?"**

"**Because she's going to here us." **She answered; rolling her eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She grabbed his hand in hers, which had a surprisingly strong grip, and led him away.

"**Who's she?"**

Miroku dug his heels into the ground in an effort to make her stop. Failing miserably, she pulled him harder and made him trip.

"**Let's go. We have no time to waste."**

She pushed him into a chair and sat on the other side away from him. She could tell that he didn't trust her at all.

"**What do you want with me?"**

"**I need to tell you. Despite what Sango says you need to apologize to her now. She's letting other situations bug her and that's not good. I understand that the last time she went through this it hurt her badly."**

"**What hurt her badly?"**

"**You're asking too many questions. Just listen. You don't need to know what it was. She'll tell you when she's ready. Just know that if she gets too caught up in things it will surely lead to destruction, but if it does come to that she'll need someone to stand by her. Are you following me?"** She looked at him sternly.

He nodded his head. **"But how can this little situation lead to destruction? That's the part I don't get."**

"**Miroku I need you to be there for her. Do you understand that?"**

He stared at her through confused eyes and hesitantly nodded his head.

"**Great. Now hurry and go find her before she leaves Miroku. And remember, don't let her get involved in this."**

Haste took over him and he bolted for the door. Despite that she had scared the heck out of him with her words and he thought she was crazy, he still looked for the teenage woman eagerly. Was he crazy for believing even a little of what she had said? He wanted to know what the connection between the two girls and how she knew so much about him. His fast walk suddenly turned into a jog as he thought over Midoriko's words. Then it quickly turned into a sprint. Skidding to halt, he called out to her. Just a few seconds ago had he seen her before she turned the corner. Following the spot he had seen her, he took off.

"**Sango!"** he called out again.

She turned to see who called her and he saw her face expression change from thoughtful to angry. Looking away as if nothing had happened she began walking away.

"**Sango wait a second!"** he yelled grabbing her arm.

She rolled her eyes and turned her head towards him fiercely.

"**What do you want now?"**

"**I wanted to…"** He took in a deep breath. **"…One second. Let me catch my breath."**

His hand slid off her arm weakly and she rolled her eyes again. Deciding that she would hear him out, she sat down and waited patiently.

"**Ok, I'm alright now."**

"**So, what is it?"**

He sat down next to her and cupped her hands in his.

"**I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier. That was rude and sexist. Also, you do understand that we were actually fighting over Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kikyo right?"**

Sango nodded her head.

"**And we were agreeing on what the other said."**

"**Mm hm. I know it just sounded like you were defending Inuyasha a little."**

"**I was. When I said that by time he had figured out that Kagome liked him too he and Kikyo were already together. But he had no right to break it to her like that and then rub it in her face in an attempt to show her that he didn't care. Which is not true at all because he felt guilty about doing every bit of it."**

"**Yes that was very unnecessary."** She said bitterly.

"**But we must not hold a grudge. We must tell him to stop with the idiocy and stay out of it from then on."** He looked at her pointedly.

"**Why are you looking at me?"** She said defensively.

"**You know perfectly well why."**

"**She's my best friend Miroku I have to help her in every way I can. Even if I do have to beat Kikyo senseless to make a point."**

Sango punched the palm of her hand and Miroku sweat dropped.

"**Sango give Kagome her advice and give Kikyo and Inuyasha dirty looks all you want to, but don't get in the middle of it."**

She folded her arms across her chest and blew her bangs out of her face.

"**Fine."**

"**Thank you. Now do you forgive me?"**

"**It's okay, I forgave you hours ago you idiot."**

He nodded and smiled as he recalled her saying that to him once before.

"**Can I ask you a question Miroku?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**What did you want to ask me last night, ya know on the phone? I know you said that you thought I wasn't ready to hear it or whatever, but can you just please tell me? You're killing me with the secrecy here."**

He grinned widely showing the hidden dimples that only came out when he smiled as such.

"**Trust and believe you'll find out soon enough love."**

"**Miroku." **She whined.

"**I'll give you a hint."**

"**Okay what is-?"**

His lips connected with her cheek and she sat stunned. He grinned again and stood up.

"**Bye my dear Sango. I shall see you tomorrow love."**

'_Did he just-? I thought the girl was supposed to do that not the other way around. He really does have a romantic side to him.'_

She brought her hand to her cheek still feeling the shock that went from her cheek to her toes when he kissed her. She smiled.

'_Idiot. No one asked him for his stupid ass hint.'_

* * *

_sxyinubab:MIroku what was up woth the hint you left the poor girl confused._

_sani:I was not confused! I didn't even really do this scene its just something you wrote!_

_sxyinubab:SO what're you trying to say?_

_sani:This is not what really happened Miroku and I don't even live in the modern era._

_sxyinubab:Soooo you're trying to say that since you two don't live in the modern era you're confused about the hint._

_sani:Yes...wait no...what?_

_sxyinubab:So we all understand that the hint confuses Sango now can you all-_

_sani:_in the background_ THat's not what I said! You're trying to get me to be confused with your words!_

_sxyinubab: _shouting over Sango _CAN YOU ALL READ AND REVIEW PLZ?! THANK YOU!! MOVE SANGO! GO AWAY!! NO ONE CARES ANYMORE!!_

_sani: THE HINT MEANS..._

_sxyinubab:GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY!! REMEMBER TO REVIEW!! _pushes sango out the way and behind a door


	10. A Visit At Auntie's

phone talking

_songs/thoughts_

**talking**

_**dreams**_

story

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha it's impossibly impossible...or is it?? WUAHAHAHAAAA!! KIDDING BUDDY!!

_sxyinubab-Ya know I think this one was a good one I dunno...it's sooo sad how no one reviewed for my last chapter..._

_inu-THat's because no one likes your stories_

_sxyinubab-OMJesus you're going to make me cry. Seriously that was so rude of you..._

******Chapter 9**

A Visit at Auntie's

SATURDAY

"**Mom, I'm going to Auntie Midoriko's house…is that ok with you?"** Sango asked looking up from her plate of breakfast.

"**Of course dear. I guess it would be alright to let you get to know your Dad's side of the family."**

"**Could Kohaku come? It would only be right for him to meet her."**

"**I don't know. That'd probably make it too obvious."**

"**You're probably right. It would make it easier to tell that we're related to her, but maybe I can pass it off like I'm baby sitting him. He doesn't necessarily have to know that she's our auntie."**

"**That could work too."**

She thought about it for a second then sighed.

"**It couldn't hurt if he met her without actually knowing who she is."**

Sango jumped up with excitement spilling over her orange juice. She grabbed a towel and wiped down the table while laughing.

"**Thanks Mom. He'll be thrilled to meet her since she's a demon slayer instructor. Ai shiteru."**

She laughed heartily then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before racing upstairs.

"**Kohaku get your lazy ass up right now. I have to baby sit you and I need to go to my teacher's house for…ummm…tutoring."**

"**I thought mom was off from work today."**

"**Yeah, but I would think she would want some relaxation time without dealing with you for a change."**

"**What can I say? She loves me."**

"**Get up big head!"**

She slapped him on the back of the head, pulled the covers off of him, and then pulled him out of the bed.

"**Ok, ok I'm getting up! Just stop beating me with the pillow already!"**

"**Thank you."**

* * *

"**Sis, you're crazy ya know that?"**

"**Really? Are you just now figuring that out about your favorite big sister?"**

"**You're my only big sister."**

"**But I'm your favorite one right?"**

Sango grabbed the collar of Kohaku's shirt and grinned evilly. He laughed nervously and pulled her hand off him.

"**Of course and it's going to stay that way as long as you don't hurt me."**

Sango giggled and ruffled her younger brother's hair.

"**Why do I have to baby sit you anyway? Your 13 years old."**

"**Ask mom. Besides, aren't you the one who asked if you could watch me?"**

"**Yeah and? I like being your baby sitter."**

"**Stop saying baby sitter. It makes me sound like a baby."**

"**Oh? SO what am I supposed to say? Watcher?"**

"**No that sounds worse. How about protector?"**

Sango raised her eyebrow then laughed obnoxiously.

"**Protector? I tell you what; call me big sister, big sis, or just plain old Sango ok?"**

"**That's what I always call you."**

She grabbed him and put him into a headlock.

"**Then why don't you just shut the hell up then twerp!"**

"**Stop it! Cut it out!"**

She heard someone laughing ahead of her and they both looked up. Miroku put his hand over his mouth and waved the other at them to ignore him. Not being able to hold his laughter in he snorted and busted into a fit.

"**I'm sorry. That was just the weirdest conversation ever."**

Sango and Kohaku blushed and she let go of his head.

"**Hey Miroku what are you doing out here?"**

"**Nothing much just taking a walk. Enjoying the fresh air. The works."**

"**Right."**

"**And who is this little guy?"**

"**Ah Miroku, you might wanna…"**

"**Little guy?! Do I look eight to you?! The name's Kohaku and if you really heard our WHOLE conversation you would've figured out that I was 13 you scandalous son of a…"**

"**Kohaku!"**

Sango cupped her hand over his mouth and looked back up to see Miroku's shocked expression.

"**Wow, he has a mouth on him. I wonder who he gets that from?"**

He looked at her pointedly causing her to laugh nervously.

"**Sorry about that. Kohaku's crazy, off his rocker I tell ya. Ow! You little-!"**

She shook her hand vigorously and Kohaku grinned. Miroku laughed.

"**Reminds me of myself. How about I start over? I'm Sango's friend Miroku. You're her brother right? What's your name?"**

"**What's the point of asking questions you already know?"**

"**Hey I did say start over didn't I?"**

Sango grimaced as she balled her fist. Kohaku had bit her hard.

"**Um Miroku? We kinda have somewhere we need to be so how about we walk and talk at the same time."**

"**That's a good idea. Where are you going?"**

"**To visit a teacher. Do you have money? We have to take the train to get there because she lives in the mountains."**

"**Train? Mountains? You're going to all that trouble to see a teacher?"**

"**Yeah well this teacher is…different."**

"**Different huh? Have you talked to Kags since Wednesday?"**

Sango's happy expression dimmed a bit.

"…**.Yeah…"**

She smiled brightly and Miroku smiled back sympathetically. He could see that she hadn't talked to her best friend and it had hurt her deeply.

'_Of course I haven't talked to her. She was so pissed at me because of Kikyo. Jeez I didn't even really do anything too bad. Technically, it was, but it wasn't only mines.'_

* * *

_Wednesday Lunch_

_Sango smiled feeling triumphant. She had gotten Kagome to feel better in the past couple of days and successfully peeved Kikyo. Miroku had told her not to get involved, but she couldn't help herself. Cornering Kikyo in the bathroom. Making prank phone calls. Sending her notes from 'Inuyasha' saying he wanted to meet her at his house, in his room, in a thong. Now that she thought about it, it was all childish, immature, and something she would never do. Until now that is. In past situations she hadn't even thought to do any of things she was doing now. A very large part of her felt guilty for doing it and now that she thought about it she regretted it immensely, Kikyo used to be a friend of hers after all. At the farthest end of the cafeteria Kagome was sitting alone with her head in her hands._

"_**Kags what's wrong now? Tell me who done, done it."**_

"_**Get the hell away from me."**__ Kagome mumbled._

"_**What? Did I do something? Kagome?"**_

_She sat down next to her and tried to peek through her hands. Kagome moved her head away while still covering her face._

"_**Why are you avoiding me? Kagome?"**_

_She placed her hand on her only to have it shoved off. Kagome stood up angrily making the table slid forward a bit and the chair she was sitting on topple. Sango scooted back shocked and a little frightened. Everyone's eyes turned towards them._

"_**Don't touch me! You betrayed me! I trusted you to keep all my secrets! I thought you were my friend."**_

"_**I am your friend! Tell me what's wrong! What did I do?"**_

"_**You really don't know? You've been so busy pulling pranks that you haven't noticed the gossip have you?"**_

"_**Gossip? What goss…"**_

_She looked around to see everyone staring at them. Something in her mind clicked and she suddenly remembered two girls and a guy whispering to each other about something. She had heard, but didn't really pay attention to who exactly they were talking about._

'_Yeah they were arguing about it yesterday after school. She said that she was in love with him.'_

'_Isn't he going out with that other girl?'_

'_Cut it out. You two are going to start something.'_

'_What're you talking about Akito? Everyone knows, those two were yelling it out in the hallway yesterday.'_

'_So what? Just leave it alone.'_

'_But they were! She's jealous of them. That's just like the stuck up ones to go and do something like that and…'_

_That's all she had heard because she had left to go devise another plan for Kikyo. A HUGE rumor had started because of what Miroku and Sango were arguing about two days ago. She was the one who had let the names slip during her argument. Everything was her fault._

"_**Kags…I…I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"**_

"_**I just…Sango I don't want to hear it right now."**_

"_**Your names just slipped! I was so angry with him that I wasn't even thinking! Kags please don't be mad at me."**_

"_**Don't be mad-! Sango I don't know what to do! The fuckin school knows my situation! The whole school! You wanna know what they're saying?"**_

"_**You two are making a scene."**__ Inuyasha said gripping Kagome's shoulder._

_She jerked her body away and glared daggers at him._

"_**Don't you dare touch me."**_

_He took a step back. She had never ever in her entire life time looked at him with as much hatred in her eyes as she did just then. It scared the three of them. _

(author's note. I'm saying three because Miroku's there.)

"_**Kagome…"**_

_She ignored Inuyasha and turned back to Sango waiting for her to say something._

"_**What…what are they saying Kags? I mean…Kagome."**_

"_**She's a back stabbing slut. How dare she try to take her man? What an idiot, if she didn't want them going out she should've said something. I wouldn't want her as a friend she's deceitful. I always knew there was something not right about her; she's a fake, a stuck-up snitch."**_

"_**And who are they to you?! Are they that important to you that you would care what they have to say if they don't know you at all?! You know that none of that stuff is true! So why let it bother you?"**_

"_**I DON'T care! What I care about is the person that let the stupid rumor start! Someone I thought was SUPPOSED to be my friend!"**_

"_**Stop saying I'm not your friend! I am! Kagome don't you walk away from me!"**_

_Sango grabbed Kagome's hand, but that was a mistake. It all happened too fast and no one had suspected it. Sango was sent crashing into some chairs and her body slid under the table. From where she was she could still see Kagome's feet. After five seconds of shocked silence her feet turned and disappeared into the crowd. Sango sat up and felt the spot that was already starting to swell._

"_**You ok love?"**__ Miroku asked peeking under the table._

"_**Physically, I'm just fine, but emotionally, I'm not so sure."**_

"_**No one expected her to just punch you like that."**_

"_**How bad is it?"**_

"_**Red and just a little swollen. It'll probably go down by the end of the day, but for now we should get from under the table."**_

"_**Right."**_

_He helped her up. During the rest of the day no one talked about the situation considering the fact that if anyone were caught talking about it either Kagome would cuss them out._

* * *

"**So which teacher's house are we going to again?"** Miroku asked.

"**I don't think you've met her, but we're almost there."**

"**Good. I hope this teacher of yours has got some good eats cause I'm starving."** Kohaku said cutting into their conversation.

"**If you would've gotten up when you were told you would've gotten breakfast."**

"**I was succumb to getting beaten remember. Why is he with us anyway?"**

"**Who me?"** Miroku laughed and rubbed his head.

"**Why did you come with us?"** Sango asked turning away from her rude brother.

"**Curiosity I guess?"**

"**What? You don't know why you came?"** Kohaku asked rudely.

"**Haku, why are you being so mean to the man?"**

"**Because he likes you."**

Sango eyes grew and her face grew 10 times redder.

"**W-what? He li-likes me? How would you know?"**

"**Only a dim wit wouldn't be able to tell. I guess that makes you a dim wit."**

"**Kohaku I am going to hurt you!"**

"**Look he didn't deny it."**

Both siblings looked towards him to see him looking out the window like he wasn't listening. What gave him away was his face. It was as red as Sango's.

"**Miroku?"**

"**Yeah? What is it?"**

He looked towards her and for some reason her face got 30 times hotter.

"**Look at you two! Can't even talk to each other without wanting to kiss!"**

Kohaku just about fell out of his seat he was laughing so hard.

"**Shut-up twerp!"**

Sango lunged towards Kohaku only to be pulled back into her seat.

"**Calm down love. He's just teasing you."**

"**Oh, I know. He's just annoying!"**

"**That's what little brothers are for."**

She sighed and leaned back into her seat while also taking note that Miroku's arm was still around her waist.

'_That brat is right. He didn't say he didn't like me. He didn't say he did either. Why do I care anyway?! Jeez. You're an idiot Haku!'_

* * *

"**We're here." **Thet axi they were in stopped in front of a beautiful house.

"**House? More like a mansion!"** Kohaku yelled.

"**Glad you like it." **

The three looked towards the woman's voice. Miroku gasped loudly and the three looked his way.

"**You! This is the teacher's house you were going to?"**

"**Nice to see you too kid."** Midoriko smirked at Miroku.

"**You two have met?" **Sango asked looking back and forth between them.

"**Sis, she looks just like you." **Kohaku interrupted with his head tilted to the side.

"**Right. I noticed that. Kohaku this is my demon extermination teacher Midoriko. Midoriko this is my baby brother Kohaku."**

"**Demon exterminator? What's that?"**

"**Kohaku huh?" **

Midoriko observed Kohaku closely before deciding that he looked more like his mother than Sango did. Sango looked more like her father.

"**Guess what? I'm your dad's…"**

Sango shook her head and covered her auntie's mouth.

"**Hahaha. She's was Dad's best friend and now she's my teacher. So she's going to do us a favor and give us private lessons."**

"**I'm gonna do what now?"** Midoriko asked raising her eyebrows.

"**Awesome! I can't wait! Where do I get dressed?"**

"**Just go in the house and chill for a sec bro. I need to talk to Midoriko. Miroku how about you go with him?"**

He raised his eyebrows but went with him none the less. Sango waited patiently until the front door to Midoriko's house was firmly shut.

"**He doesn't know that you're his auntie or even that we have the same last name. My mom doesn't want him to know. Not yet at least. Sorry about the lesson thing I just couldn't think of anything else at the moment."**

"**Wow…"**

"**I know it's just…"**

"**That was a mouthful."**

"**Huh?"**

"**It's ok. I understand. But uh just to let you know, my private lessons are rough."**

"**Bring 'em on Auntie!"**

"**You got it. Let's go in the house and relax before we get started."**

"**Alright. Oh! Guess who I brought for you?"**

"**Meow." **

Kiara stuck her head out of the backpack.

"**Kiara! I missed you so much! How've you been girl?"**

Kiara leaped into her former owner arms and snuggled in her arms. Midoriko buried her face in her fur and began walking forward.

"**Hey Auntie, if you don't watch where your going you're going to trip over something."**

She lifted her head up and looked back at Sango.

"**I'm not going to trip over anything, I'm too smooth for tha-AHH!"**

Kiara jumped from her arms before her face came into contact with the ground. She lifted her face from the ground to see Sango kneeled over her.

"**You ok?"**

"**Yeah. Kiara you're a traitor."**

Sango and Kiara tilted their heads to the side before Sango started laughing and pointing at her.

"**Your smooth huh?! I'd like to hear you say that to me again and actually prove it right this time!"**

Midoriko stood up sporting an annoyed expression while dusting herself off.

"**Keep laughing and you're gonna work harder."**

Sango only laughed harder at her meaningless threat.

"**OK YOU'RE PUSHING MY BUTTONS KID!"**

She wiped her tearing eyes and sighed contentedly.

"**I could take any labor you give me! Auuuuunntie!"**

"**We'll see."**

* * *

"**What's the matter Sango?! I thought you said you could handle my labor?!"**

Sango slid to a stop 20 yards away from her auntie. She coughed then panted loudly trying to catch her breath.

"**You can stop and take a water break if you want to."** Midoriko mocked.

Sango grinded her teeth and charged after her. Miroku and Kohaku watched her in amazement. She had a lot of stamina, way more then they had. The two of them had stopped hours ago, but no, not Sango, the girl was being as stubborn as a horse. They watched as Midoriko swung around and let go of the Hiraikotsu. It spun like a wild tornado towards Sango. Her eyes widened immensely and she ducked. She waited for the strong gust of wind to pass over her again before she stood back up. She breathed heavily again, but this time she wasn't so quick to attack, she needed to think it through.

'_There has to be someway I can get close to her. If I get close then I can knock that dumb boomerang out of her hands and knock her out. She's gonna chop my head off if she keeps throwing that.'_

She started running towards her again, but at a slower pace. As soon as she let it go she took off into a sprint. Hiraikotsu breezed towards her and she side stepped it gracefully. Midoriko's eyes widened when Sango smacked her hand away from the Hiraikotsu and it crashed behind them. Miroku and Kohaku's cheers faded into the background as Midoriko reacted quickly by smacking Sango to the ground. In a flash her katana that was at her side was at Sango's throat.

Miroku and Kohaku were shocked into silence and the only thing that could be heard was Sango's heavy breathing. The cold iron felt hot against her skin, like it was screaming for a kill. Sango gulped nervously and gazed into Midoriko's expressionless face that slowly turned into a hundred-watt grin. She pulled back her sword.

"**Don't ever let your guard down when fighting your opponent, if you do it could end your life. Now as I said before let's take a water break."**

Sango nodded her head then signaled for their audience to follow them.

"**By the way girlie good job! You almost got me with that little trick you pulled!"** She yelled hinting that all seriousness was gone.

Sango giggled while shaking her head, still trying to figure out her Auntie.

"**Thanks. I had fun."**

"**Ok so I'll keep Kiara then next time you come you can have her again."**

"**Alright. Bye Au-uhhh, Midoriko. Ha, almost forgot your name."**

Midoriko laughed and smacked her on the back pretending that she hadn't heard the Auntie that almost slipped out of Sango's mouth.

"**Ummm ok Sango it's time to go." **Miroku pulled her out of the doorway.

Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku got on the train as soon as the sun went down.

"**I think the twerp is sleep."** Sango commented as an hour passed by.

"**I would be too if I were his age. He worked hard for a kid."**

"**Yeah maybe it's just in our bloodline."**

An awkward silence passed over them until Sango decided to break it again. She yawned loudly, causing Miroku to raise his eyebrow, and giggled.

"**I'm sorry. I'm just really tired."**

"**Yeah you worked really hard too."**

"**Mm hm. That woman is something else. You know she spilled that tea on you on purpose right?" **She asked laughing.

"**I know. She's your Auntie."**

"**Mm hm."**

She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. His warmth ran over her body like wildfire and she snuggled into his chest comfortably. His heart beat, beat in her ears like a drum several times before something registered in her mind.

'_Did he just say Auntie? Oh God, he knows!'_

"**W-what did you just say Miroku?"** She asked sitting up again. Her hands were placed firmly on his chest and she gazed into her eyes hoping that she hadn't heard what she thought she did.

"**I said 'I know'."**

"**I mean after that."**

"**She's your Auntie."**

Her heart beat rapidly in panic.

'_Oh my Lord. This can't be happening.'_

* * *

_sxyinubab-OMJESUS! Miroku found out that Midoriko is Sango's Auntie...GASP!! What is this gonna lead to?! I dunno!! BUt I have a question for everyine out there... can you R&R plz?? I was kinda hurt when I didn't get any reviews from you guys._


	11. My Life Should Be the School's New Theat

phone talking

_songs/thoughts_

**talking**

**_dreams_**

story

**

* * *

**

**sxyinubab-**_HELLLLLLLLLLLOOOOO! Everybody my computer has come back up and here is chapter 10!!!! I appreciate the two people who have left me reviews even though one of them was not so good. Lol......Alrighty then enough talking!!!_

**Disclaimer-**_I do not own any of the Inuyasha ANIME! characters...but I do own the ones in the reality of sxyinubab's world!_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**My Life Should Be the School's New Theatre Production**

"**Miroku…"** She sat up slowly. **"…how did you know that?"**

"**I didn't know it was a big secret."**

"**You didn't…!"**

Kohaku lifted up his head and blinked at them with a dull look in his eyes. He smacked his lips before mumbling, **"Good morning, sunshine,"** and laid his head back down. Sango sighed heavily and grabbed his hand.

"**Come with me."**

"**Where?" **

"**To the bathroom."**

Sango was already pulling him through the isle way full of sleepy people before he could explain that he was a boy and she was a girl. She dragged him inside of the cramped bathroom and almost slammed the door behind them.

"**Uh, Sango you do know that this is the girl bathroom right?"**

"**What do you mean you **_**'Didn't know it was a big secret'**_**?! I practically lied about her to my brother, I did lie!"**

There bodies were crushed together; obviously this bathroom wasn't made for two at a time.

"**This is kinda uncomfortable. You know usually I would love being in this situation but, I doubt this is the time for me to grope you. In fact I think if I did you would literally kill-."**

"**Miroku, please…"**

"**Remember earlier when you told me to go in the house, then I said ok, then you said ok, then I went in the house, and me and Kohaku sat there?"**

She raised her eyebrow. **"Mm hm."**

"**Yeah I was coming back outside when I heard laughing and yelling then a very loud, and long I might add, auntie. And you know I thought, **_**'That can't be Midoriko calling Sango auntie, so that has to be Sango calling Midoriko auntie,'**_** and I put two and two together."**

"**Yeah and?"**

"**Midoriko is your auntie. Why is that something to keep secret?"**

She gaped at him then closed her eyes and her lips twisted to form a pained expression. Her head fell onto his chest and Miroku looked down at the top of her head. He felt her fingers brush against his shirt then grip it tightly. Her head shook from side to side before she sighed heavily.

'_This can't be happening to me. How could I be so stupid?'_

"**Sango…are you…crying?"**

"**No…it's just…you have to promise not to tell anyone about this Miroku…no one."**

"**Why?"**

She looked up at him and he couldn't help but to gaze into her big brown, pleading eyes.

"**I can't tell you why…just…promise me…"**

He watched her eyes go from the pleading look to the panicked one; maybe he should say something now.

"**I won't tell anybody. If it's that important to you, I won't."**

"**Thank you,"** she chuckle-sighed with obvious relief.

Suddenly the train stopped and they were both sent flying towards the door. Sango slammed into the door head first and Miroku followed. It jerked backwards and Miroku was sent backwards to the wall behind them. He hit it and slid down and not one second after, Sango's breasts were in his face. He scrambled to sit up straighter and hide his reddened face. Sango slipped on the concrete floor of the bathroom and ended up in his lap. In a record .2 seconds she was up on her knees facing Miroku her face equally as red. She held her chin where the concrete had struck it.

"**You ok?"** He asked as his blush gradually faded.

"**I'm just-."**

"_**ALL PASSANGERS, THIS IS THE LAST STOP. PLEASE EXIT AT THE FRONT OR REAR END OF THE TRAIN THANK YOU. HAVE A NICE NIGHT."**_

"…**I'm fine, just hit the concrete." **

"**It's turning purple."**

He sat up on his knees and gently took her chin in his hand. His touch sent a shiver down her spine and heat spread over her body that seemed to start where he touched her. She blushed at their proximity. If she leaned forward just a bit she could-.

'_Kiss him. What is wrong with me? This is not the time or the place for that.'_

"**Miroku, you worry too much,"** she said shaking her head away from his hand, **"I said I was alright."** She stood up and opened the door. **"Kohaku's probably looking for us, we should go."**

He stared at the blush on her cheeks and watched her in confusion.

'_What's she got to be blushing for? Did I do something?'_

"**Miroku are you coming? Stop gaping at me and get your ass off the floor."**

"**Right."**

* * *

"**KISSY FACES IN THE BATHROOM!"**

"**If you don't shut-up I am going to hurt you! I am so serious this time! Seriously you really don't act like you're 13 years old Kohaku!"**

"**Sango, you were in the bathroom with a boy?"** Her mom asked with a disappointed look on her face.

"**No Mom! I mean yes but…! Ugh! This is something I can't explain in front of Kohaku."**

"**Sango Takena, I thought that I had raised you better than this. Obviously, I was wrong and I can't trust you to be out so late without a guardian."**

"**Mom! I'm 17! You did raise me right! It's not even what you think; Kohaku was sleeping half the time-." **Her hands shook uncontrollably.

"**No excuses."** Sango held a disbelieving look on her face and sputtered as she tried to explain herself once again.

"**I know that sounds wrong but, if you just let me explain I can-."**

"**Kohaku, wipe that smirk off your face and go upstairs to your room."**

"**Ma!"**

"**Now Kohaku!"**

"**Yes ma'am."** He mumbled as he took 2 minutes to take one step.

Mom tapped her fingers against the table impatiently. She was in her right mind to throw something at the boy. He was stalling and it was getting on her nerves. By the time he was done taking his second step and slowly moving on to his third; her bomb went off.

"**Kohaku! Put a move on it!"**

He jumped from her sudden outburst and raced up the stairs. As soon as she heard his door slam she turned to her daughter with a fierce look of disapproval and hurt in her eyes. Sango looked down shamefully. Quietly she seethed.

'_Stupid Kohaku, no one asked him to open his big mouth, now she's never gonna trust me again.'_

"**Sango, I'm waiting to hear your explanation."** She said coldly.

Sango winced at her tone. Her heart was pounding in her chest.

'_She's never gonna let me see Aunt Riko again.'_

"**Sango…" **

That sounded more like a warning than trying to get her attention. She sighed and hesitantly looked her mom in the eyes. Immediately her gaze drifted back down; that look she was giving her was unbearable. She sighed.

"**Miroku found out about Midoriko. At first when I was asking him Kohaku woke up and he could've heard us so I panicked and dragged Miroku into the bathroom. I didn't want Kohaku or anyone else to know. It was the only place I could think of."** She was beginning to babble**. "We didn't do anything, honest. Kohaku's just teasing I promise. Miroku doesn't know any details of the matter; just that she's my…our auntie. I couldn't tell him the rest. Kohaku was sleeping and he doesn't know anything about it. He was just teasing us like he has been the whole day. Ma, please don't be mad at me, I promise you nothing happened. We were-."**

"**Hush Sango, you're beginning to repeat yourself." **

Sango clamped her mouth shut and awaited for her answer. When the waiting became painful she looked up.

"**Mom, where are you going?"**

"**To bed to decide if I should trust you or not."**

"**I've never lied to you about something so serious, never in my life."**

"**That's enough dear, I'll let you know my decision in the morning."**

When her mom finally disappeared behind the shadows of the hallways Sango sat back down. She blinked back her tears and decided that Kohaku's wake up call the next morning would be strangulation.

'_I could kill that little twerp. He honestly did that on purpose. Maybe he didn't mean for it to go that far but, still…I have to call Kagome. Maybe I should get one problem cleared up before another one starts. There's too much drama going on in my life.'_

She went down the same hallway her mom had gone and punched the start of the stairs. Kohaku was the only one who slept upstairs everyone else slept downstairs. She passed her mom's room and stared at the door. As she walked into her large room she grabbed the phone, plopped down on the bed and called Kagome's cell number. She turned towards her clock.

'_10:37pm. She should still be awake.'_

"Hello. Kagome Higurashi here." The cheery voice on the other end answered.

"Hey Kags. It's Sango." She was half expecting her to hang up in her face.

"I know Sani, I do have caller ID remember?"

"Yeah."

"So what's up?"

"I wanted to apologize for Wednesday."

"Oh, it's ok. I got over it."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Um, ok. So, what you been up to?"

"Nothing."

Sango narrowed her eyes. That 'Nothing' had a bit of a sly tone to it.

"No, it's not nothing, you sound a bit too cheerful for it to be nothing."

Kagome giggled. "Do I? It's just such a beautiful night out…did you see the sky?"

"Not really. I was too busy looking at something else."

"And what would that be? Or should I say who?"

Sango blushed. "What do you mean 'who'? Why does it have to be a who, why can't it just be a what?"

Kagome giggled again. "Sani, I can practically hear the blush in your voice. So who were you out with, _Miroku_?"

She had purposefully made his name sound longer than it actually was.

"Yes, actually I was but, he's not what I was looking at." She was lying through her teeth but, of course Kagome could tell.

"Right, I believe you. Changing topics! What do you wanna do tomorrow?"

"Get out of this house before my mom tries to kill me."

Suddenly Kagome's overly cheery voice sounded a bit more serious.

"Why? What happened?"

"Kohaku said that Miroku and I were in the bathroom making kissy faces while we were on the train. I tried to tell her we weren't but, I have a sinking suspicion that she doesn't believe me."

"The bathroom? What were you doing in there?"

Sango bit her lip; there was no way she could tell Kagome, not yet at least.

"We weren't in the same bathroom together. We just happened to need to go at the same time."

"So what you wanna chill at the park tomorrow."

Sango sighed. "I dunno if my ma's gonna let me out tomorrow. I have to wait for her answer. I promise I'm gonna strangle that boy in the morning, watch."

Kagome chuckled. "Sani, your life should be the school's new theatre production."

"I KNOW! That's exactly what I was thinking."

They laughed and Sango turned her head towards the clock. 10:58pm.

"Hey Kags I'll call you tomorrow to let you know if I can go or not ok? It's getting kinda late."

"Ok talk to you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye Kags."

* * *

5am Sunday morning. Sango sat up in bed cold sweat dripping off of her face. She lifted the tangled covers off of her and sat on the edge.

'_What was I dreaming about? Did I have a nightmare? I'm shaking. Why am I shaking? I doesn't matter it's over with now.'_

She wiped the sweat off her face and the sleep out of her eyes. She slipped on her tennis shoes, opened her window, and hopped out of it. She kept at a steady pace letting the cold breeze from the still darkened sky wash over her. When her vision was clear she started at a mild run. She was never the one to wait to get her speed. The sweat from her body dried and she could feel her silk t-shirt flutter against her skin.

'_Hm, what can I think about so early in the morning? How about how Miroku is leaving such an impression on me? Yeah that sounds like a great topic. Last night when he touched me it was like I was having a hot flash. But that's never happened with Naraku…maybe I just didn't feel as strongly. I didn't feel as strongly? Do I feel that way about Miroku? I just met him, what? A couple of weeks ago? A month? How long has it been? Man! I hate boys, they're so confusing. And they say we're hard to figure out. If they didn't pride on hiding their feelings so much I wouldn't be in this little predicament. I wonder if he even likes me. He sure as hell act like he does but, then he is the biggest damn flirt on campus. Please, don't let this relationship end up like Kagome's and Inuyasha's. That sounds harsh but, it's the truth; their relationship sucks on ice!'_

She smiled to herself.

'_Sucks on ice? Where the hell did that come from? Ugh, ok I have to admit it at least to myself. I like Miroku, low key though. It's like just off the border line of best friend. OK! No more thoughts.'_

Her face was set straight and she concentrated on her breathing. She was so spaced out that she didn't even notice that the sun was beginning to rise until she almost tripped over a crack in the sidewalk.

"**Oh my gosh! If Mom finds me gone she's gonna kill me!"**

She did a full 180 and sprinted back home.

'_Come on. Run faster. Faster.' _

Amazingly, her stride became quicker.

'_I should be on the track team!'_

She jumped through her window and almost broke her neck doing so.

'_What should I do? What should I do? If she finds me in here breathing like this she's gonna know I left. Shower! I can take a shower.'_

She raced back to her window slammed it shut and began stripping her clothes off as she went. Her shoes went flying through the air and she crammed them under the bed. Next her shorts came off and she nearly tripped on them when they slid down to her feet. She grabbed her towel from the computer chair and slammed the door shut to her bathroom. As soon as she turned her shower on she could hear her mom's voice in her room.

"**Sango when you finish taking your shower come to the kitchen. And clean up this mess."**

"**Gotcha Mom!"**

Sango let the hot water run over her body, wash towel in hand, and waited for the door to her room to shut. When it did she let a sigh escape her lips.

'_That was close.'_

* * *

"**Mom, you down here?"**

She peeked around the corner to find her mom's back facing her. She gulped and stepped in full view. It wasn't likely that she'd heard her since she was cleaning the clearly not dirty counter tops like a tornado of dust had just came through.

"**Mom?"** She whispered, **"That counter's not even dirty."**

After she didn't get her answer she bit her top lip and stepped forward.

"**Mom?"**

Still no answer. She sighed and put her hand on her wrist. Abruptly, her mom turned a fierce eye on her. Sango immediately pulled her hand back.

"**Go sit down I'll be done in a minute." **

Her brows bent down and she frowned but, did as she was told. She watched her mom work frantically at an imaginary dirt spot.

"**Sango, I don't know if you're telling the truth about this Miroku person or not but, I'm gonna take your word for it."**

Sango's face lit up.

"**Don't do getting that happy look on your face. I'm only taking your word for it because Kohaku is a bit of a teaser."**

"**A bit?"**

"**Don't interrupt me. Now that that's said I want to meet this boy."**

"**You want to meet him? Why? We're not even going out. Please don't do this to me."**

"**You're not going out but, it appears to me that you like him. A lot."**

For the first time since last night her mom smiled but, it only made Sango's pleading face to turn into a horror stricken one.

"**I do not!"**

"**There's the proof right there…you're getting all defensive about it."**

"**I am not!"**

"**Whatever you say but, know this; no child of mine can ever put their feelings past me."**

Sango groaned and put her head in her hands.

"**Can we please stop talking about this?"**

Her mom laughed causing Sango to look up. She really believed her. Sango smiled.

"**Sure. Just don't forget to call this mysterious young man and invite him to dinner tonight."**

Her smile immediately dropped.

"_**WHY ARE YOU TORTURING ME?!"**_

* * *

Kagome laughed loudly.

"**Are you serious?"**

"**Yes. I do not want to do this."**

"**Why not?"** Kagome asked still laughing, **"All you have to do is dial his number."**

"**Ya know, you laughing at me is not helping what so ever."**

"**Aw come on, don't be such a sour puss."**

"**Sour puss? Ok something is definitely up. Since when do you say dumb words like sour puss?"**

"**I don't know it just came to mind."**

Sango stared at her in disbelief then looked down in to the water. Sango and Kagome were floating in their boat in the middle of the lake. They had gone to the park and decided to take a little boat ride out to feed the ducks. The bread was gone and now they were just catching up with each other. But, there was something Kagome was keeping from her and she couldn't figure out what it was. Maybe…

"**This will probably kill the friendly atmosphere but, have you and Inuyasha talked lately?"**

Kagome looked at her and smiled. And it wasn't a fake smile either; it was the real genuine 'I'm happy Kagome' smile.

"**No. Why do you ask?"**

"**No reason, just wondering."**

'_Obviously that's not the reason she's so happy but, just because they haven't talked lately doesn't mean they haven't talked at all.'_

"**Sango, let's call him right now."**

She immediately caught on to what she was talking about.

"**No!"**

"**Come on!"**

"**No."**

"**Please?"**

"**No."**

"**Ok."**

"**Thank you."**

Kagome pulled out her lime green cell phone and began dialing while Sango was looking waited patiently for the person on the other end to answer.

* * *

Miroku broke his gaze from the television and struggled to get his phone out of his pockets. When he finally did he saw Kagome's name flash across the screen.

'_What could she be calling me for?'_

"Hey Kags."

"Hey Miroku! What's going on?" Kagome's mischievous voice said.

"Nothing. Why what's up?" Miroku asked suspiciously.

"Kagome! I thought you weren't going to!" A distant voice yelled into the phone.

"Is that Sango?"

Miroku was utterly confused. Just yesterday Sango was telling him…well, she had said they had talked but, he knew that was a lie.

"Why yes it is."

"So I take it that you two are talking again."

"Yes we are and as a matter of fact she was just telling me about the talk her mother had with her this morning."

He raised his eyebrow when he heard a desperate cry of Kagome's name.

"A talk about what?"

"Well, I'll just let her tell you _all_ about it."

There was silence then a very low but, audible growl.

"I hate you." Sango's voice rang. Kagome giggled. "I love you too. Now go ahead and tell him about the conversation."

Miroku chuckled. It was very obvious now that Kagome was setting Sango up for

something.

"Hey Miroku." 

"Why do you sound so nervous?"

"No reason. I jus-." 

"Stop stalling!" Kagome yelled.

"Shut-up Kags!"

Miroku laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Now what was it you had to tell me?"

She took a loud breath into the phone.

"MymomwantsmetoinviteyouoverfordinnerbecauseKohakutoldherweweremakingoutin

thebathroomlastnightsowillyoucomesoKagomecanstopbuggingmeplease?"

"Ok. I heard 'Mom', 'Dinner', 'Bathroom', and 'Kagome'. So you could you tell me that again please? And talk a little slower so I can understand you this time."

"Man! I really hate you Kagome! Ok! My mom wants me to invite you over for dinner because Kohaku told her we were making out in the bathroom last night so will you come so Kagome can stop bugging me please?"

He could hear Kagome's laughter in the background. She was really enjoying this wasn't she?

"Are you inviting me because you want to or your mom is making you?"

"Miroku, trust me you don't want to meet my mom. She may look sweet but, deep down she's evil and she knows how to bring that evilness out when she wants to."

"You didn't answer my question."

"My mom is making me."

"Ok. Thanks for the invite but, I have something to do today. How about tomorrow after school love?"

"That'll be fine as long as you don't stay for too long."

He laughed. "If your mom is as evil as you say she is I probably won't be staying."

"Ok bye."

"Bye love."

Miroku set the phone down and went back to watching TV but, his mind wasn't on the scene being played out in front of him. His mind was on last night when the train had sent them flying back and forth. He had very much wanted to kiss her. He smiled. If that was any other girl's breasts that were thrown into his face like that his perverted side probably would've came out but, it didn't. He also noticed that almost every time he would touch her she would tremble then the heat would be spreading through his body like wildfire.

'_I wonder what would happen if I really did kiss her.'_

As those thoughts came to mind a vision of her face came with it. The way her face looked last night; as if she didn't realize what she was doing. Her eyes were wide and had an innocent look to them, a faint blush spreading across her cheeks. Her lips pink and full, were parted. He had to warn her about looking at him like that; it could provoke him to do something about his feelings. They were close enough. If he had leaned forward a little bit that could've been his opportunity. There was no doubt that there was a strong attraction between them and he didn't know if they could hold it off anymore than they already were.

* * *

"**Ok, I get it. You hate me and you've said that 50 million times already. When are you gonna get it through your thick skull that I still love you?"**

"**Never. That was so embarrassing."**

"**No it wasn't. You're just being over dramatic."**

Kagome and Sango were out of the boat and now walking in the city to go to an ice cream parlor.

"**I am not. Do you know how hard it is for me to talk to him?"**

Kagome turned her head to look at her friend.

"**Sango, be honest with me. You like Miroku don't you?"**

Sango's head swiveled to face Kagome and she opened her mouth to deny it but, then closed it at Kagome's glare. She stared at her then looked away.

"**Yeah."**

Kagome screamed causing Sango to panic.

"**Only a little bit though!"**

"**I am so excited for you!"**

"**Why?"** She rolled her eyes.

"**Because he likes you too."**

"**That's the second time someone's said that to me."**

"**Who else said it?"**

"**Kohaku."**

Kagome stopped walking and five seconds after Sango noticed and turned to face her. She had a disbelieving look set on her face.

"**What?"** Sango asked.

She shook her head and began walking forward.

"**It's a shame when your little brother can tell something like that and you can't."** She said walking past her.

"**What? I can't help it!" **She whined.

They came to the door of the ice cream shop and Kagome opened the door.

"**I need to give you some lessons on love signs. Seriously, that's ridiculous."**

Kagome started laughing at Sango's thoughtful face as they entered.

"**Stop laughing at me! It's not funny!"**

"**Hey you two. Making a commotion as usual."**

Kagome stopped laughing but, still sported an 'after-laugh' smile on her face. The both of them looked to the voice. Inuyasha, Koga, Kikyo, and Ayame were sitting at one of the tables sharing a very large ice cream sundae. That was one of the reasons Kagome loved this place. Because they could do things like that. There was nothing that came anything close to response out of Kagome's mouth so Sango grabbed her hand and did the responding for her.

"**Hey Koga, you guys on a double date?" **

She pulled Kagome towards the table while looking at her. The affects of the 'after-laugh' smile were completely gone.

'_Kagome…'_

"**Yeah but, we have no problem with you two joining us."**

She looked at Kagome again who had gone mysteriously quiet.

'_Say something…you can't let him know that your still not over him.'_

Suddenly Kagome's hand tightened around hers and Kagome looked back at her. Sango smiled and opened her mouth to talk again but, was interrupted.

"**Thanks for offering but, me and Sango have some more catching up to do. You know, friendly bonding. Nice seeing you, Inuyasha, Kikyo."**

She smiled then pulled Sango away.

"**Come on. There's one open over there Sani."**

They sat down across from each other four tables down from the others. Sango looked at Kagome who was spacing out. Two minutes later her gaze turned to her. She tilted her head to the side.

"**What? Why are you looking at me like that?"**

"**I was honest with you outside and now you've got to be honest with me. Are you still not over Inuyasha?"**

Kagome chuckled then smiled.

"**No. I'm not over him."**

"**Then why are you so annoyingly happy?"**

"**Annoyingly? Am I supposed to be depressed the rest of my life?"**

"**No."**

"**Well then, I decided that just because he's decided he wants Kikyo doesn't mean I have to lash out at her and hate him for the rest of my life. I'm not petty like that. I want to be happy. If he breaks up with her then so be it but, if he doesn't and someone who wants me comes along then I'm not gonna deny him because I'm hung up on an idiot. Maybe he'll help me get over him."**

She shrugged her shoulders and Sango held her head up with one hand.

"**I could take some lessons from you Kags."**

"**Duh! That's what I've been trying to tell you!"**

They laughed and Sango's hand slammed against the table.

"**Shut-up."**

"**Excuse me," **They looked up to the waitress, **"Are you ready for your orders to be taken?"**

"**Yeah sure, I want a caramel Reese's peanut butter shake with almonds on top please?" **

The waitress nodded her head and took the order down.

"**And you?"**

"**I want a vanilla shake with caramel, and brownie, and fudge, and almonds please?"**

"**Is that all?"**

The waitress asked studying Sango. What a weird way to order. Both girls smiled at her and shook their heads.

"**Sango you're gonna be really hyper with all that sweet stuff in your system."**

"**The more the better…"**

"**Right."**

"**Kagome!"**

"**What?"** Asked a startled Kagome.

"**You know what we're missing?"**

"**What?"**

"**Fries!"**

"**Fries?"**

"**Yes. You've never heard of dipping your fries in ice cream?"**

She scrunched her face up in disgust. "**Sani, that's disgusting."**

"**Watch. I'm going across the street to get some and you just sit here and wait."**

Sango stood up and stalked out of the parlor.

"**Sango you can't just leave!"**

"**I'll be back!"**

Kagome sighed then chuckled.

'_She is such a weird child. I can't wait for her and Miroku to get together. They're freaking perfect for each other.'_

"**Inuyasha, where are you going?"**

She heard Kikyo's whiny voice call out and she looked up. Inuyasha was heading her way. She smiled at him and waited for him to sit down.

"**What's up?"** He asked as he sat down.

"**Nothing."**

"**Haven't talked to you in awhile."**

She waved her hand.

"**All it takes is for you to pick up the phone and call Yash. Simple as that."**

He sighed and rubbed his hand through his hair.

"**Look Kagome. I just came over here to apologize."**

"**For what?"**

"**Because I felt-! Because I felt bad."**

"**Why?"**

"**Why are you making this so difficult?"**

"**I'm not. I can't ask questions?"**

"**No."**

"**Why do you feel bad for me?"**

"**Not for you, I felt bad for what I said to you."**

"**To stay out of your life? I got over that. I've known you for awhile and this is not going to stop you from being my friend ok? No matter how much you think you want me out of your life I know you really don't so I'm always gonna be there bugging the hell outta you."**

Inuyasha sighed with relief then laughed.

"**You are a pain in the ass. You know that?"**

"**I am not! Your just jealous because you can't be like my fabulousness!"**

"**Right. Keep telling yourself that."**

They both laughed and when Kagome's laughter died down she poked her lip out.

"**You look like you need a hug."**

She stood up, leaned over and patted him on the shoulder.

"**That was not a hug."**

He pulled her down and crushed her in a bear hug. She gasped for breath.

"**Inuyasha…can't…breath…"**

He let her go.

"**Now go on back to your date. Thanks for apologizing. It means something…since you've never done it before." **

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Just as he was walking back Sango came and sat down at the table with two fries in her hands.

"**What was that all about?"**

"**Nothing he was just apologizing for being a jerk."**

"**Really? Oh my gosh, it's a miracle."**

"**I know right?"**

Sango giggled.

"**What's so funny?"**

"**You should've seen Kikyo's face. She's fuming. Look. She's glaring at the back of your head now."**

Kagome turned around and indeed Kikyo was 'glaring daggers' at her. She waved and turned back around. Sango busted up laughing and Kagome shushed her.

"**She turned red. She looks like a freaking tomato!"**

"**Sango be-quiet."** Kagome said trying to contain her own laughter.

Sango clutched her stomach, put her hand over her mouth, and her head on the table. Soon all that was heard was her heavy breathing from laughing so hard.

"**Here's your shakes girls."**

The waitress set their shakes down and Kagome stopped her,

"**Excuse me, I think we'll just take this to go."**

"**Ok, that'll be $10.37."**

Kagome and Sango put their halves on the table, grabbed their shakes and fries, and headed towards the door. When they got to the foursomes table they were stopped.

"**You guys leaving?"** Ayame asked.

"**Yeah. We need to get Sango here back home so she can tell her mom the good news."**

Kagome tried to hold in her laughter when Sango's face turned a bright red.

"**KAGOME SHUT! UP!" **

"**What's the good news?" **Koga asked.

"**Nothing! She has no idea what she's talking about! I'm gonna hurt you woman…"**

"**Sango you're acting a bit hostile." **Inuyasha added while laughing.

She shot an angry glare at him.

"**Don't you dare try to put your two sense in this. Its not gonna work."**

His laughing stopped abruptly and he shriveled back. Everyone laughed except for Kikyo. Kagome giggled and dipped a fry in her shake. It didn't taste bad at all! Kagome, taking notice of Kikyo's silence gazed at her.

"**What's wrong Kiki?"**

Kikyo shifted her glare at her.

"**Its none of your business Kagome."** She answered with bitter sweetness.

Sango took a step forward and Kagome grabbed her arm.

"**Well, I guess that's our queue to get going. I'll see you guys later."**

"**Bye!" **Ayame yelled.

Inuyasha and Koga waved their hands and the last thing they saw before the door shut was Inuyasha turn to glare at Kikyo. Sango snickered.

"**What now?"**

"**Oh nothing, its just that Kikyo's probably getting her head chewed off for that little snobby remark."**

"**Oh really?"**

"**Really. You know, you said that I need to take some love lessons but, maybe you need to learn how to take your own."**

"**What's that supposed to mean?"**

"**It means that Inuyasha likes you too, whether you know it or not."**

"**Even if he does that still doesn't mean I'm gonna sit around and wait for him to make a decision about it."**

"**I guess your right."**

"**Now! Back to telling Mom about those good news, eh, Sani?!"**

"**Kagome! I said to cut it out!"**

Kagome took off at a fast run and Sango chased after her.

"**Kagome!"**

* * *

**Now that that's over what's gonna happen now? Hmmmmm....I wonder....**

**_Chapter 11_**

_"Look, he's back Sango."_

_"Who?"_

_"Him."_

_"Shit."_

**_..........................._**

_"You're gonna give me what the hell I want!"_

_"What are you talking about? Leave me alone!"_

_"Give me what I want or else everybody will know..."_

_"I...I don't what you're talking about..."_

_"You know damn well what I'm talking about."_


	12. The Shikon No Tama Part I

phone talking

_songs/thoughts_

**talking**

**_dreams_**

story

* * *

**sxyinubab**_-THank you bingbangboom 714...i appreciate your faith in me. Lol....The next chapter is finally up and open for reviews!_

**Disclaimer:**_ INuyasha does not belong to me or Sango or Miroku or Kagome or Kikyo (who would want to own her) or naraku or kohaku or whoever else i out in this story thats from the original INuyasha._

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**The Shikon No Tama (Part I)**

**(Monday)**

"**Ok here we are."**

"**Thanks Ma. I owe you."**

"**I know you do because now I'm late for work."**

"**Hey! I did say thank you!" **She yelled as her mom drove off.

"**Yeah and you still owe me big time child!"**

Sango shook her head and sauntered off to class. She smiled as she walked pass a group of boys dancing and making their own beats as they did so. Her weekend had been great. She didn't have to keep her secret from Miroku and there was no issue with her mom.

She stepped into the hallway and was currently humming a soft medley until someone tackled her into a wall. She grunted.

"**What the HELL?! Who did that?!" **

The person she was yelling at was obviously a girl because she could feel the cushion of her breasts on her cheek. She shoved the girl back and glared at the green eyes staring back her.

"**Please explain to me what in the world that was for Ayame!"**

"**I need to show you something."**

"**So you ram me into the wall and nearly crush my bones to show me something?"**

"**I didn't mean to do that. I was trying to grab you."**

"**Well you didn't aim very well."**

Sango bent down to pick up her folder and Ayame reached down to grab her bag.

As soon as Sango grabbed her folder she felt a hand grip the cup of her bottom and squeeze. She shrieked and turned around.

"**Miroku!"**

Her hand swung around and Miroku's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Ayame grabbed her arm in mid air.

"**Not now. Beat him later. I really need to show you this. It's important."**

Miroku sighed with relief and she glared at him.

"**It'd better…."** Ayame began pulling her away. **"I'm still gonna KILL him later!"** She yelled before turning the corner.

Miroku sweat dropped. **"I think she's really gonna kill me this time."**

**

* * *

**

"**Ayame please tell me why we're hiding behind this wall. It's early in the morning and I can't figure these things out because my minds not really in it. Ayame…please…"**

"**Shh."**

Sango's mouth immediately shut.

"**What? What is it?"**

"**Look, he's back Sango."**

"**Who?"**

"**Him."** She stuck her index finger out into the air.

Sango lined her eyesight up with the finger and followed all the way out across the hallway. Her heart immediately stopped in her chest and the small smile on her face dropped. Only one response came out of her mouth.

"**Shit."**

She shrunk back into the darkness of the hallway.

"**No, no, no, no, no, this can't be happening."**

"**Naraku's back. I just wanted to give you a head's up but, don't freak out on me kay?"**

"**Why's he here?"**

"**You didn't really expect him to be on suspension forever did you?"**

She looked into Ayame's worried eyes and shook her head.

"**Right. So are you gonna be okay for the rest of the day or do you wanna have me help pretend that your sick?"**

"**No. I'm fine now."**

Ayame raised her eyebrow as if she didn't believe her.

"**Alright I'm gonna let you go then. Be careful ok?"**

"**I can take care of myself. Thanks for the warning."**

Ayame gave Sango one last glance before she turned the corner.

'_I'll get you next time.'_ She shuttered. That voice was going to be in her head for a while.

* * *

'_Yeah, Yeah. Something about equations and imaginary numbers. I didn't even know i and e could be a number. Obviously, my mind is playing tricks on me because last time I checked they were letters. I guess anything's possible in the math world.'_

Sango sighed and rubbed her aching head.

'_Jeez I hate math!'_

Her eyes averted over to the clock.

'_AND WE STILL HAVE 50 MINUTES TO GO! I hate this class with a passion! Bathroom.'_

Her hand went sky high into the air.

"**Yes Ms. Takena? What is it that your mind is so desperately wanting?"**

"**Can I go to the potty?"**

"**Yes you can go to the **_**potty**_** but, your not going."**

Sango rolled her eyes. This was the one thing that had been getting on her nerves practically her whole life.

"_**May**_** I go to the bathroom?"**

"**Yes you may; write yourself a pass and then bring it up here."**

As she reached for a paper Kagome leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"**Sango, can't you wait 'til we get out of class? I thought we were going to stay in groups at all times."**

Her eyes rolled in her sockets once again. She had told her friends about Naraku being back and they had all went into bodyguard mode. It was like she was a little kid and needed super vision at all times.

Sango bent over her paper and ignored Kagome. However, the persistent Kagome decided to continually tap her shoulder.

"**Sango…"**

"**What?"**

"**We talked about this."**

"**Yeah, and I'm not a little kid. It would be pretty stupid of him to try something while were at school."**

"**Sango you don't know him like we do."**

"**What time is it?"**

She looked up at the clock. 10:20am.

"**Sani…listen to me."**

"**I went out with him for two years. I'm sure I could at least put up a fight. Besides, he's not stupid."**

She got up from her seat and began walking towards the front of the classroom.

"**Sango."** Kagome grabbed her hand only to have it slide between her fingers.

"**I'm just going to the bathroom. If I'm not back in thirty seconds you could call the S.W.A.T. team to come looking for me okay?"** She giggled and Kagome frowned.

"**Sango."** Kagome seethed.

Kagome watched helplessly as the teacher signed the paper then sent her on out of the class.

"**I have a bad feeling about this."**

**

* * *

**

Sango stepped out into the peaceful hallway and sighed, glad to be away from the frustrating and stuffy classroom. She walked as slow as she could but, not too slow because the bathroom was only down the hall from her class. It was so boring and painful. Just sitting in one seat for so long.

Her hand absently rubbed at her back side at the thought. She stood in the mirror and began pulling at her hair. What? She at least had to stay in there long enough to pretend that she was using the bathroom. When the lose strands became frustrating she pulled her hair out of the pony tail and stuffed it into the sink. As she reached for the knob she heard the bathroom door open silently. The cold water rushed over her head and she shivered. They really needed to put some heaters in the main water thingy; whatever it was called. Suddenly she felt the presence of someone standing behind her but didn't bother looking.

"**Um, there's another sink. You could just go to that one. It'll make this wait a lot shorter."**

"**What if I wanna use this one?"**

Her head shot up as she realized that the voice was a lot deeper than a girl's was supposed to be. In the mirror she could see her reflection and two dark red eyes staring at her.

A lot of things happened all at once. Her heart lurched in her throat as she realized that it was Naraku she was staring at. Her instinct told her to run for it but, as she took her first step she was suddenly slammed into the bathroom door. A struggled scream came out of her lips but, was quickly cut off by his rough hand.

A wicked smile crossed his lips as he wiped the water from his face. Her hair had tried to help her out by slapping him on his right side of the face apparently. Her heart jumped around in her chest frantically.

"**If you scream,"** he warned, **"I'll hurt you."**

Her foot came up to his shin and he grunted but, it helped her out none. He pushed her harder against the door in response.

"**What did I just say Sango? Be a good girl for your ex boyfriend please?"** His bottom lip pushed out and she moaned.

"**Are you gonna do as I say?"**

She nodded her head yes.

"**Ok. I'm gonna let you go so I can lock the bathroom door. Don't move from this spot ok cupcake?"**

As he moved backward his hand came off her mouth and she gasped for breath.

"**You ok cupcake?"** He asked stepping into her view again.

She grimaced. How could she have fell for that nickname? She used to think he used that name because she actually loved her. It was just a pet name. Another way to lure her into his trap.

A growl escaped her throat as the thought came to her again.

"**Just peachy."** She growled.

The hair around her face began to form into curls and it dripped all over her clothes, soaking them.

He laughed in response to her harsh tone.

"**Are you not happy to see me back?"**

"**Ecstatic." **She said sarcastically.

He nodded his head in approval.

"**Good. Good, because I wanted to talk to you about something. Something having to do with your…history."**

"**What are you talking about?"** She seethed.

He stared at her for a long moment before beginning to pace back and forth in front of her. While he was busy occupying himself with pacing, Sango searched the bathroom for something to hit him over the head with. There was nothing but the trash can and there was no way she was going to be able to hide that before he could see it. He turned back to her and she immediately stopped her search.

"**You do know where you come from. That your part of the Takena clan and your family can be traced as far back as the feudal era don't you?"**

"**How do you know that?"** She asked breathlessly.

He smirked. **"My father has his ways. But we're not discussing how I know what I'm about to tell you."**

"**Tell me what?"**

"**I'm sure Midoriko has told you all about your family's marriage issues and such and how you father died. Well, the same-."**

"**What do you mean? How my father died? What are you talking about?"**

Naraku stared at her for a long while before his infamous wicked smile crossed his lips, once again.

"**Oh, so she didn't tell you about the Jewel of Four Souls, the Sacred Jewel, the Shikon No Tama. Hm. Interesting."** He took a step closer and she watched him more closely. **"You father died trying to protect this very thing."**

She took a sharp intake of breath but, he didn't stop, reveling in her pain.

"**He was trying to be noble, being that he was the last one given the job to protect it and my family wanted it. My dad's brother was probably the most dedicated out of everyone to find this jewel."** Every sentence he spoke he took a step closer. Every word he spoke opened a new door of realization in her mind. His whole family knew more about hers than she did. It was all a trap from the very beginning, to get this…this…jewel. **"Long story short, my dad's brother killed your father and in return his sister killed my uncle."**

Her eyes widened to the size of saucepans. Midoriko had killed his father's brother. All because of this jewel? Is that why her mother could never approve of Naraku? Of course it was the reason. And she had been so stupid.

She was so busy in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed that he was literally one centimeter away from her. She flinched back when his cold hand touched her face and the other grabbed her arm in a vice grip.

"**Where is it? Have you seen it?"**

"**What are you talking about?!"**

He slammed her against the door.

"**The jewel! Where is it?! You know don't you!"**

Her head spun as realization struck her once again. He thought she had it? That she had been in on the secret?

"**I've never seen it! I don't even know what it looks like!"**

"**You're gonna give me what the hell I want!"**

His hand flew back and he swung at her. Her bottom lip began to throb as she fell to the floor. Did he just hit her? Her anger immediately took over. He just hit her! She kicked her leg out and effectively made him fall to the floor. She scrambled to get up and he grabbed her leg. Her reflexes took over her control and she swung around and hit him square in the jaw.

"**Ouch!"** She screamed. His jaw was hard as heck!

Despite the pain in her hand she bolted for the door. Even though she was angry and wanted to fight back, she wasn't stupid. His arm snaked out and he grabbed her by the arm pinning her against the wall.

"**I still don't know what you're talking about!"** She struggled to get out of his grip. **"Leave me alone!"** Her hand flew out and punched him in the nose.

He grunted and grabbed her other arm. Suddenly they could hear banging on the door of the exit. Her only way out. Someone was here to save her.

"**Sango! You in here?! Are you in here?!"**

"**Miroku! Miroku, I'm here!"**

"**Naraku you'd better not touch her!"** Too late.

Naraku leaned in to whisper in her ear. **"Give me what I want or else I'll tell everybody about your dirty little past Sango." **He hissed.

Her body went rigid and her lips pressed together in a hard line. **"I…I don't know what your talking about."**

"**Are you ok Sango?! What's he doing to you?!"** He began kicking on the door from the sound of it.

"**You know damn well what I'm talking about. Don't play innocent with me Sango. I used to be your boyfriend. I know all about you. Remember?"**

He put both of her small hands in one of his over her head. He then stepped back and rubbed his hand down the front side of her body stopping at her thigh.

"**Stop!"** She screamed as she kneed him in his genitals.

He groaned and keeled over.

"**My stomach. You wench." **

She bolted for the door once again and this time she wrenched it open and crashed into Miroku. He fell back onto the ground and the two of them sprawled out onto the floor.

"**Sango."** He said breathlessly. **"I'm so sorry."**

He sat up with her still in his lap. He then lifted up her head. She was staring at him almost gratefully. He wiped the blood from her lip, kissed her forehead, then hugged her fiercely.

"**You ok?"**

He felt her head nod against his chest and he ground his teeth together. She looked up at him and raised her eyebrows, surprised. She had never seen him this mad before.

"**I'm gonna kill him."**

"**What?"**

He shifted her so she was sitting on the floor.

"**Miroku,"** she said grabbing at him.

His hand slipped out of her grip. She crawled on the floor then hurried to the bathroom. Naraku was still on the floor groaning. Had she hit him that hard? Miroku was standing over Naraku until he bent down and grabbed the long ponytail.

"**What kind of coward hits a girl huh?"**

He let go of his ponytail and kicked him rather hard in the ribs.

"**You want to fight somebody fight me."** He bent down and brought his fist back.

"**Miroku, stop it!" **

She launched herself at him and grabbed his fist just as he began swinging it. She was now lying on top of Naraku's back with her arms gripping the fist that she could tell would've done some real damage. He shook her to try and get her off.

"**Stop it! Don't hit him! It's not worth it! I beat him up enough, I don't need you to defend my honor or whatever it is you're trying to do."**

He stared at her like she was crazy. Suddenly, there was the sound of radios and footsteps down in the hallway. Four security guards ran into the bathroom all late and what not. As usual. The first person they grabbed was Miroku and the next was Naraku.

"**Wait a second. Why is he getting in trouble?"** She asked pointing at Miroku.

One of the guards grabbed her arm and began hauling her down the hallway after Miroku and Naraku. They were being led to the main office. She could tell. They were pushed through a door labeled 'Principal' and ordered for them to sit down. She sat down next to Miroku and leaned against his shoulder.

"**Thank you,"** she whispered, **"How did you know where I was?"**

The heat was still radiating off of him and she could tell that he still wanted to punch the lights out of Naraku.

"**Kagome text me and said to go to the girls bathroom. She told me to just check and make sure but, when I got there the door was locked. That had to be a little weird right?"** He sighed. **"I should've got there sooner."**

She turned his face to look at her.

"**It's ok. I'm just glad you came."**

He sighed with relief then grinned.

"**You still gonna beat me up from earlier?"**

"**About the no touching my ass thing? I might let you off for being there for me."** She giggled.

"**Shut-up. I can't take your gooey talk. It's very obvious that you two like each other but, your not supposed to let the whole world know remember Sango? You wouldn't want to come to an arranged marriage would you? If I accidently let it slip that you exist -."**

"**Shut-up Naraku!"** Miroku bellowed.

He snickered when he realized the reaction he had drawn from Sango. Her eyes were wide with terror.

'_He could tell my whole secret. He could reveal that I exist. That Kohaku exists.'_

She turned her shaky head towards him.

"**Naraku. Please, please don't say anything. I'm begging you."**

He glared at her.

"**Give me the jewel."**

"**I told you I've never heard of that. I've never seen it. If you could tell me what it looks like maybe I could ask my mom about it. Maybe I could get it for you. Just. Please don't."**

"**Sango, what is he talking about?"**

"**You are pathetic. You would just hand it over because of your love for that bastard?" **He smiled evilly then snorted. **"I don't think I'll accept, just to watch you suffer."**

She watched him in horror. His eyes narrowed and his teeth gleaming under the bright red blood flowing from his nose. He also had a busted lip.

"**Get on your knees and beg. And maybe I'll think about it." **He said smugly.

"**Shut the hell up Naraku! Whatever this jewel is, she's not giving it to you! She's not begging for anything!"**

"**Didn't I tell you to stay out of this?"**

"**Children, still fighting?"**

All three of them looked up at their 6'1" principal. He was tall and lanky but astonishingly brooding.

"**What's going on?"** He asked sitting in his chair.

Sango looked down; Naraku was glaring at the guy so it was quite obvious that he wasn't going to answer him. Miroku opened his mouth but was suddenly interrupted by Sango.

"**Nothing. Just a simple bathroom fight. I punched Naraku in the nose just for payback for the last time. You remember. For threatening to hit me. Then he hit me back. In my mouth obviously, what can I say? I deserved it. Miroku was walking down the hallway and saw us. He was trying to help me being that I'm a girl and all."**

The principal looked speculative.

"**How did this end up in the bathroom?"**

She forced a laugh. **"To tell the truth I really don't know Mr. Green. I thought it was kind of weird myself." **She looked up and to the sides to find all three staring at her. Two of them wondering what the heck she was doing. Lying. Duh.

The principal chuckled.

"**Well, I see you got a nice hit on Naraku. That's pretty impressive, ya know, being that you're a girl and all."**

The three teenagers looked at him astounded. Wasn't he supposed to be a role model? He was not supposed to be applauding a good hit.

"**Unfortunately for the three of you, you will get three day's suspension since you seem ok with the fact that a male hit you in the mouth Ms. Takena. Mr. Saito the only reason why you were included in this punishment is because you actually inflicted damage I'm guessing. Otherwise you would be rewarded for helping the young lady if he had done more damage to her. And Mr. Seno I should give you a week for hitting this young lady but then I would also feel guilty just because of the simple fact that I don't like you. Go into the nurse's office. Get yourselves cleaned up and call your parents so you can go home."**

"**Yes sir." **Miroku bowed his head and stood Sango up with him. The two of them hurried out of the office not bothering to go into the nurse's office but, Naraku did. Big freakin' drama queen.

They both split to their classrooms and grabbed their bags and left without any explanations to their friends. Although Kagome did try to get her to tell her what had happened. There was already a note on her desk when she got there. She just stuffed it into her backpack and met Miroku out in the hallway. They both exited the schools in a hurry without a single word being passed between them.

'_Is he mad at me or something?'_

Suddenly he pulled her under the shadow of the stairs where they could be seen by no one. She looked up at him with pure curiosity on her face.

"**Miroku, could you hold the perverted thing til' later please? I'm not really in the mood."**

His grave expression turned into an amused one.

"**Who says I pulled you into the dark to be perverted?"**

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"**Then why did you pull me behind a stair case slash wall thingy where no one could see us if they tried?"**

He chuckled and was silent for a moment before his expression turned serious again.

"**You know what he's talking about don't you?"**

"**What who's…Oh."**

Her arms dropped. He was talking about Naraku. He wanted to know about the jewel. She shook her head.

"**You don't remember that story I told you about the four friends that traveled together back in the feudal era? You don't remember the thing they were after? The jewel they called the Shikon No Tama?"**

Her eyebrows furrowed and she pursed her lips. Suddenly the look of realization crossed her features. He closed his eyes.

"**You remember."** He said.

"**B-but there's no possible way that, that could still exist. It was there more than 500 years ago."**

"**Yes it is. You here of artifacts like that all the time, we have museums here too love. It is a very powerful thing."**

"**I know that."**

He opened his eyes.

"**I'm sure you do but….when you two were talking about it in the office you were willing to give it up."**

She was silently shocked. The words said between the two of them ran through her mind like she was reading a book.

'_Maybe I could get it for you. Just please. Don't. You are pathetic. You would hand it over just because of your love for that bastard?'_

She hadn't denied anything. Hadn't said that she didn't love him. Hadn't said that she wouldn't hand it over. As a matter of fact she said she would if he kept his mouth shut.

"**Miroku…"**

"**You can't. No matter how much you think you might love me."**

His words struck through her heart. And the sad part about it was that she didn't really understand why. She knew that she liked him but, did she really love him like that? Was she in love with him? She grimaced when she felt her face heating up and the tears well up behind her eyes.

Then she understood. She did love him, whether it was on the brink of being in love or not, she loved him and it sounded like he was rejecting her. She closed her eyes willing the tears not to come. Instead she bit her lip and then forced herself to laugh. Her eyes didn't dare open because she knew that if she did the tears would fall.

"**Miroku I…"** She stopped herself. Her voice sounded so horribly broken.

She sucked in a shuttered breath.

"**Miroku I do love you but, I didn't mean it like that. I'm not in love with you. It's just that you're my friend and I care for you. You don't…."** Her voice cracked. **"…you don't know how much."**

She felt his hand brush across her face and she grimaced again. Stupid tears. Her face was so hot that she couldn't even tell that they had fallen. Still, she refused to open her eyes.

"**Don't cry love."**

Another wave of heat came over her.

"**Why do you call me that?"**

He was startled by her tone of voice. **"What?"**

"**Love. Why do you call me that?" **

His stare softened. Her face was contorted into a surprisingly frightening look of pain. He moved his hand from her cheek to her chin and lifted it up. His feet took him two steps closer to her. She opened her eyes in surprise and a waterfall of tears followed her movement. He brought his lips down to hers and kissed her softly, trying to be gentle. Her lips immediately followed suit but he could tell that she was confused.

He let go of her chin and pulled her closer to him with his one arm. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged herself closer to him and they deepened the kiss. It became more of an urgent thing, like they'd kept all their passion hidden since they'd met each other.

He brought his other arm around to wrap around her waist. They broke apart for a full second before they started kissing again. She raked the band holding his hair in place out and grabbed a fistful of his hair. His hands pulled at the edge of her shirt and his rough hands came into contact with her soft skin.

The feel of his hands on her body did strange things to her. Her body became enflamed where he touched her and it sent a tingly sensation through her whole nerve system before it went to the pit of her stomach.

She pulled back suddenly with the feel of it. His arms dropped to his sides and he opened his smoky eyes slowly. They were so bright that you could see the gray that made up the color of his deep violet eyes. He was breathing harshly but quietly through his bruised lips. She wondered if she looked like he did.

"**You're confusing me."**

His laugh was throaty. **"Sango, I said you can't give it up because of me, not that I don't feel the same way."**

"**Miroku..! Wait…what?"**

"**I can't tell if I'm in love with you or what but, I've never felt this way before. It's weird. It's a confusing emotion but, I kinda like it. I wanna be with you all the time and when I'm not you're constantly on my mind. And it's random. I could be thinking about how hungry I am then you'll pop up in my mind for no apparent reason. And then every time I touch you I never want to stop! I like to hear you yell at me, I wanna hear every thing you have to say, I love your smile, your laugh, everything about you. What is that? Is that love or infatuation?"**

Sango breathed. Everything he had just said was so overwhelming. She shrugged her shoulders and heard him laugh in response. His after-laugh smile showed his dimples and she stepped forward and poked him right where it was.

"**What are you doing?"**

"**When you show your real smile, your dimples show. It's cute."**

He grinned deepening the dimples.

"**Cute?"**

She curved her hand around his cheek and leaned in then changed her mind and turned around. No one said they were actually a couple. A simple kiss meant nothing. She sighed. That was a lie; it meant so much, but still, neither one of them had made it official.

"**I gotta get home. My mom's probably gonna chew my head off when I get there."**

"**Yeah. Fortunately, for me my mom's not home but Mushin is."**

They started walking together in silence. Once they got to the street light Sango looked up at Miroku.

"**Do you think you're still going to be able to come over tonight?"**

"**Mom already promised so she's not gonna go back on her word."**

She looked down.

"**Well, I need to talk to you when you get there."** She looked up at him again and wished she hadn't. **"About the jewel. I need to know more about it. I want to know why it's so important to them."**

He frowned. **"It's not like I'll have information on it."**

"**But your family comes from a long line of monks."**

"**The jewel originated from your side of the family."**

"**Could you do me a favor then?"**

They stopped at the intersection where they were supposed to split up.

"**What's that?"**

"**Research it for me. Get as much information as you can on it. And I'll do my part by asking my mom about it. But not tonight. I don't want to get her all panicky. Besides, she only knows that you know about Midoriko. She doesn't think that you know about the other stuff."**

"**It wouldn't do you harm to ask Midoriko either."**

Her name brought back memories.

'_To make it short my uncle killed your dad and in return his sister killed my dad's brother.'_

"**I'll remember that."**

She turned and started to walk across the street.

"**Sango…" **

She turned to face him and saw that he wanted to say something. He took a step closer so he was hovering over her now.

"**Yes?"** She asked raising her eyebrow.

"**One more thing." **

His right hand grabbed hers and the other grabbed her face. A light blush formed across her cheeks.

"**Yes?"** She whispered.

She was totally lost in his eyes that had become that grayish-purple again. That color was going to be her favorite, she could tell. He leaned down closer and closer. She could feel his breath fan across her lips. BLEEEEEEP!

They jumped apart like they had been caught in the middle of a crime. A silver Volvo pulled up onto the curb next to them.

"**Well, if it isn't my favorite student about to the kiss the boy I just met. What's your name? Miroku right?" **

Sango blushed bright red. _'LIKE SHE DIDN'T KNOW HIS NAME!'_

"**Hey Midoriko."** Miroku said scratching his head and laughing nervously.

"**Yeah, yeah I saw what you were doin. You guys need a ride home? I heard you two got into a fight at school and got suspended. This is my prep period so I'd thought I'd give you two a ride home."**

"**You can give me a ride."** Sango said walking up to the car.

"**I think I'll walk home."**

The two of them looked at him and he looked at Sango meaningfully. This was her chance to ask Midoriko about it.

Midoriko shrugged. **"Whatever you want. Come on Sango, I don't have all day."**

"**Bye Miroku."**

"**Bye love."**

She smiled. That was going to be her favorite nickname of all time.

She slid into the passenger seat. Midoriko started the car and they sped off. Sango looked out the window patiently waiting for the onslaught of questions to come.

"**So what happened? Why are you getting into fights niece?"**

She glanced at her out of the corner of her eyes then looked back out the window.

"**Naraku was looking for something."**

"**What?"** She frowned and Sango could tell that she'd already guessed what she was talking about.

"**The Jewel of Four Souls."**

Midoriko's lips turned white under the pressure she was putting them under. Sango had never seen her so serious before. Except for when she was trying to see if they were related but, not even then was she this serious.

"**He thinks you have it." **It wasn't a question.

"**Do I?"**

She was silent for a moment. **"Yes."**

Sango sat up in her seat. **"Where? How come no one told me about this?"**

"**And I suppose he told you that his uncle killed your father for it."**

"**Yes but that's not the only thing."**

"**What else did he tell you?"**

"**That you killed his uncle."**

She chuckled darkly and glared out the window. **"I wish he wouldn't have told you that."**

"**Why not?"**

"**Because I was stupid; I was bent on revenge. It's not something my brother would've tolerated. And I never wanted you to know that I could be a murderer if I wanted to."**

"**I don't think any less of you."**

Her knuckles were beginning to turn white around the wheel.

"**You should."** She whispered.

"**You didn't answer my question. Where is it?"** She asked, ignoring her last statement.

"**Did your mom give you a jewelry box for your 14****th**** birthday? Right after your dad died?"**

"**What does that have to do with anything? There was nothing in it unless there's a secret compartment in it somewhere. She said my father wanted me to have it because it was his great, great grandmother's."**

Midoriko waited patiently for Sango to put it together.

"**It's in a secret compartment in the jewelry box?"**

She nodded. **"Did you notice that you met Naraku right after your birthday? In the 9****th**** grade?"**

"**Right after my dad died. They always knew he would pass it down to one of us. That's why he was using me to get to Kohaku. Maybe they thought he would pass it down to the male in the family first but he didn't. He gave it to the oldest out of the two. The girl. Me. But…but why did you guys keep it from me for so long? How do you know so much about my past when I've just met you?"**

"**The less they could figure out the better. And I've actually been with you for awhile. I lost touch with you guys after…well, after my brother died but, then when I caught up with you again I had your mother fill me in on some things but, I never actually knew what you looked like. Believe me; you have changed a lot in the pass three years."**

"**Yeah I know."**

When she was younger she went through a gothic phase. She wore nothing but black and anything baggy. She cut her hair to her chin. Sango had gone all out for those first couple of years. Including the dirty past Naraku had threatened to tell earlier. As a result, her mom had refused to document that phase. Every chance she could she would remind her that she didn't know what had happened to her daughter.

"**So what do I have to do? To open it I mean."**

Midoriko's eyebrows furrowed.

"**I don't know. Toshino was very secretive about everything having to do with the jewel. He took no chances. He didn't even tell your mother how to open it."**

They parked in front of the entrance to her property.

"**That's all I can tell you now Sango. I'm gonna need you to come over my house more often so you can learn how to protect it. You must be very careful with it. You must never have evil intentions with it."**

"**Understood."**

"**We can start your training tomorrow after school let's out."** She suddenly smiled very brightly when Sango stepped out of the car. **"Try to have fun without me. I know I'm the one who makes your day."** She winked and laughed as she pulled off.

Sango sighed and turned around to face her house. She held her head up with a brave face.

'_Sango Takena. Prepare to get your head chopped off and fed to the dogs.'_

* * *

Sango ran to the door. She opened it and was confused when no one was there. She began to shut the door when a hand stopped her.

"**Boo!"**

She held her hand to her chest and punched the early Halloweener with the other.

"**You jerk! You scared the mess out of me!"**

Miroku chuckled and held his arms out.

"**I missed you too love." **

He stepped into the house and when she shut the door behind him she turned back around to find Miroku in her line to get to the kitchen. She looked into his eyes and found them to already be that smoky purple again. She had a feeling that she was going to see that color a lot more. She backed up against the door when he grabbed her face.

"**Miroku, my mom's in the kitchen."** She whispered.

"**So. Why do we have to stop if she sees us?"** He breathed.

He captured her lips in his and she immediately forgot the world around her existed. She hugged herself to him and he pressed her tighter against the door in response. His hands came into contact with her skin again but she didn't jump back this time. She couldn't if she wanted to. Her mind was beginning to fog up and she couldn't think. His smell was so intoxicating.

"**What were you saying about your mom?"**

He grasped the back of her neck and his lips slipped down to her collar bone.

"**She…um…"** Her breathing became harsh and she clawed at the door behind her. **"What…what if she uh….wa-walks in…the kitchen? I-I mean the…room…what room are we in?" **

He chuckled and moved his lips to her ear.

"**We're in the living room love. And you never answered my question; why would we have to stop?" **His voice had become noticeably thick.

"**You're impossible." **She whispered; then gasped when he licked her bare skin.

His lips smiled against her flesh. The hand that wasn't occupied with her neck moved over to her stomach and it reacted by lurching violently. He lightly nipped her shoulder and she shuddered involuntarily.

"**Miroku…"** Miroku smirked as he realized that she had stuttered over his name.

He let her go and she almost slid down the door before he grabbed her again.

"**Be careful."**

"**It's your…fault."**

He watched her worriedly. **"Maybe I shouldn't do that anymore."**

The worried look mixed with his smoky eyes confused her.

"**No. You can do it all you want to. I like feeling drunk. And the best part is I get no hangover afterward."**

She giggled and he groaned.

"**Sango, was that Miroku at the door?"** Her mom called from the kitchen.

She pulled herself away from Miroku and straightened her shirt.

"**Yeah, it's him."**

The two of them walked into the kitchen together.

"**Oh."** She looked over her shoulder surprised. "**Your one of the boys I let spend the night a couple of weeks ago."**

"**Yup. That's me."**

"**Well, I see why Sango picked you over the other boy; though he was quite handsome too."**

"**Mom! Could you please not say stuff like that?!"**

"**What?" **She asked innocently.

Miroku chuckled. **"It's ok. I can handle it. It's better than being socked in the arm by my own mom."**

"**Hm. Sounds like a good idea. Maybe I should start doing that to you huh Sango?"**

"**No you really shouldn't."** She mumbled.

The front door slammed closed and the three of them looked towards the kitchen entrance. Kohaku skipped into the kitchen to hug his mom and she pushed him back immediately.

"**You've been at the park playing soccer all day and you stink. Go wash up for dinner."**

He pouted and Sango and Miroku laughed at his expression.

"**Shut-up Sango!"** He snapped as he stormed up the stairs.

"**Don't be such a baby Haku!"** She called after him.

Sango turned back around to find Miroku staring at her.

"**What?"** She asked smiling.

"**Nothing, I just love it when you smile like that is all."** He mumbled.

She rested her head on her hand and stared at him for a long while before lowering her question to a mumble too.

"**Why are you always watching me?"**

"**Because you're beautiful and I love everything about you."**

"**Ever since earlier you've gotten quite bold haven't you?"**

He smiled with his dimples. **"You could say that I have."**

"**You could always admit that you have too. Kissing me while my mom is in the other room and what-not. And you almost kissed me when we were walking home too."**

He faked surprise. **"How could you tell?"**

"**Your eyes."**

He titled his head in real confusion. **"My eyes?"**

"**Whenever you wanna kiss me your eyes turn smoky. It's a weird color. A grayish-purple."**

"**And this only happens when I want to kiss you?"**

"**Well, I'm sure it would change colors when you…want something else too but, we haven't gotten that far so I wouldn't know. And I really doubt that we would go that far."**

"**So are you trying to say when I'm feeling lusty?"**

She nodded her head. She was trying to keep the blush from her face. The direction their conversation had taken was…flustering.

"**Is that a bad thing?"**

"**I guess not. As long as you're keeping control of your lust. You've been doing it so far."**

"**It gets harder."** He leaned close to her and she blushed.

"**What?"**

"**To control."**

Her eyes went wide and her lips parted a little. It was that same innocent look that she'd had on the train. His eyes turned colors, he was sure of it. He fought the urge to kiss her and groaned. He really was going to have to warn her about looking at him like that. Now was probably the best time to do it. _**  
**_**"Sango…"** He warned.

"**Huh?"** She asked surprised.

"**You really shouldn't do that."**

"**Do what?"**

He leaned closer to her; unconsciously this time and she pushed him back. Her mom was still in the room. He closed his eyes and sat up straight again.

"**That look you always give me."**

"**What look? I don't even know what you're talking about."**

He shot an accusing glare at her. _'I can't believe she does it unconsciously.'_

"**Children you can stop whispering. Dinner's ready."** Her mom swayed over to the table with a huge grin on her face.

Sango frowned. She was up to something.

Kohaku ran into the kitchen fully dressed and smelling like soap and deodorant instead of dirt and sweat. Thank the Lord. He licked his lips hungrily and sat down at the table across from Miroku. Aoki Takena set the food down in front of her son and stared at Miroku. He shifted under her gaze uncomfortably and Sango groaned. She was definitely up to something.

Sango stood up making a commotion as she did so all eyes turned to her.

"**Mom, would you like me to help pass out the plates?"**

"**Yes. The rest of them are on the counter."** Her gaze never left from Miroku.

When Sango left the table to go get the plates she sat down across from where Sango would be sitting.

"**I never properly introduced myself. I'm Aoki Takena; you can call me Mrs. Takena or Aoki if you like."**

"**Miroku Saito. Nice to meet you ma'am."**

She laughed. **"Don't call me ma'am it makes me sound like I'm a grandma. Though I am expecting grandchildren."** She looked at him pointedly.

Kohaku spit out most of his food and was laughing so hard that he nearly fell out of his chair. Miroku turned bright red and was laughing nervously. Sango screamed and stormed into the dining room that was obviously connected to the kitchen.

"**MOM! WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!"**

Aoki stood up calmly. **"You can tell me all you want, doesn't mean I'm going to obey. I'm the mother and this is my house."**

She took two of the three plates Sango was holding and set one down in front of Miroku and began eating out of the other. Sango plopped down next to Miroku and didn't dare look at him. Kohaku was still laughing.

"**We're not even going out."** She mumbled.

Aoki stared at her.

"**We're not! I told you when you invited him that we were just friends!"**

'_It's the truth. Like I said, no one ever made it official. We just so happen to like kissing each other a lot.'_

She heard Kohaku's distant laughing and stabbed her fork into her food.

"**Shut-up Kohaku!"**

"**Don't…be such…a baby…Sani!"**

* * *

"**Ok Miroku I'll see you, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday."**

He laughed and nodded. **"Friday."**

His mom honked her car impatiently and he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"**Bye."** He said jogging to the impatient woman.

"**Stop doing that!"** She yelled after him. His distant laughter reached her ears.

She shut the door and turned around.

"**Ah!"** There was a thud followed after her scream and laughter. **"Mom that's not even funny!"**

Aoki stood up straight and wiped her eyes.

"**Jeez, why are you so paranoid Sango?"**

"**Well, I'm sure Kohaku would scream like that if you just popped up next to him too!"**

"**OK, ok just stop all the yelling. Come here I need to talk to you."**

'_I wouldn't be yelling if you hadn't scared the crap outta me…'_

She followed her mom into the family room, which was past the kitchen. Aoki patted her hand against the cushion next to her and Sango followed suit.

"**Sango, I have a few things to talk to you about. Very serious topics about life."**

"**Could you please give it to me straight mom?"**

"**Fine, I was going to try to make this easier but, I'll get to the point. You and Miroku seem very serious up to a certain level. You two are both emotionally and physically in tune to each other. Plus, it seems he likes to watch you."**

"**Mom," Sango whined, "I thought I told you that nothing is going on?"**

Aoki turned a strict eye on her.

"**Oh, don't give me that B.S. I'm your mother and I know everything that goes on in my house. Whether you choose to believe that or not is up to you."**

Sango blushed as she realized what exactly she was referring to. The question was coming.

'_No, no, no. Please don't ask me that…'_

"**You guys aren't sexually active are you?"**

"**NO! HOW COULD YOU EVEN ASK ME THAT?!"**

"**Then what's up with all the making out in my living room huh? I thought you said you weren't going out?"**

Sango looked down.

'_God, this is so embarrassing.'_

"**We're not going out…we just like kissing each other is all."**

"**Sango…how much do you like this boy?'**

"**Too much."**

"**And how much does he like you?"**

"**He said he can't figure out if he's in love with me or if it's just infatuation."**

"**Well, at least he's honest but, you need to actually be in a relationship before you start going this far dear. I know I probably sound like I'm just being over protective but, I don't want to see you get hurt. You're my only daughter after all."**

"**Yeah, I know."**

"**I'm serious. I hope you listen to me."**

"**I understand."**

They were silent for awhile before Aoki sighed. She slapped her hands on her thighs and rubbed them across her jeans.

**"Ok, now that that's out of the way. I have something else I want to talk to you about."**

**"What is it?"**

**"I talked to Midoriko today. She told me what the fight was about."**

* * *

_**sxyinubab-**Awwwww! Cliffhanger! I really gotts stop doing that...but, what can I say? It's kinda fun just leaving people hanging like that...wondering what's gonna happpen next. Lol...R&R please!_

**Chapter 12**

_"We need to talk."_

_"About what? There's nothing to talk about."_

_"Stop ignoring me."_

_"I'm not! I already told you that we could be friends!"_

_"I can't stop thinking about you...._

_....this isn't helping the way I feel."_

_.................................................._

_"Here it is..."_

_"How are we supposed to open it?"_

_................................................._

_"What do I do?!"_

_"SANGO!"_


	13. The Shikon No Tama Part II

**bingbangboom714- Thank you for reviewing. Look I'm updating again! I decided to put more of Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship into it and I think you might like it.**

**YazzyBoo-You are such a dedicated reader, thank you. I appreciate that you liked it so much so I hope you like this one too.**

* * *

phone talking

_songs/thoughts_

**talking **

**_dreams_**

story

* * *

**sxyinubab**-_Shikon No Tama? Part II?! I think its gonna be a doosy! Is that how you spell doosy?_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own anyone from the Inuyasha TV show._

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**The Shikon No Tama (Part II)**

**(Friday)**

"**Sango!"**

Sango looked up from her dazed walk at the overly excited girl running her way. Her solemn face spread into a wide grin. Kagome was running her way wearing a flowing peach skirt that went to her knees. She was running so fast that she was probably being exposed to everyone behind her. Kagome launched herself into Sango's arms and wrapped her legs securely around her waist. Sango stumbled backwards and struggled to rebalance herself.

"**Hi Kagome."**

"**I missed you so much! Do you know how boring school is without you? I don't know how I survived when you weren't here yet!"**

"**I bet it wasn't even that bad."**

Kagome pulled back so she could fully see her face. Sango laughed at her pouty face expression.

'_I can't believe she's really this hyper so early in the morning. It's like 6:45. Issues I tell ya.'_

"**Oh, come on Kagome, I'm sure you're over exaggerating things."**

"**I'm not, really." **

She hopped down and immediately grabbed her hand.

"**You see Miroku yet?"** Sango asked.

"**No."** Kagome turned to look at her. **"And when did you stop pretending that you don't care if he's here or not?"**

Her best friend blushed.

'_Right, I forgot she doesn't know.' _

She stopped completely now.

"**And what's up with that blush? Your hiding something from me aren't you?"**

"**You have no idea what you're talking about."**

"**Tell me!"**

"**There's nothing to tell."**

"**Sango-!"**

"**Hello Sango, Kagome."**

Miroku waved to them from his position on the wall.

"**Miroku you're back too!"** She smiled gleefully.

"**The one and only." **He winked at Sango who blushed in response.

Kagome frowned and her head swiveled back and forth between the two.

"**Hey! Something's going on between you two and I want to know what it is!"**

Miroku looked at her with mock surprise and Sango bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"**Something going on? Between Sango and I? Never!"**

She pointed her finger at them. **"LIARS!"**

This took Sango over the edge. She snorted and hunched over laughing uncontrollably. Kagome narrowed her eyes making Miroku laugh and then quickly cover his mouth.

"**This is really not funny guys,"** She whined, **"I feel very, very left out of the circle here."**

They continued to laugh as her pout grew. Sango wiped her coming tears and stood up straight again. She patted Kagome's shoulder reassuringly.

"**It's ok Kagome. We don't want you to get a brain hemorrhage." **Miroku roared with laughter causing Sango to grin.

Kagome's pout slowly faded into a wicked grin. Sango backed away from her as she began to chuckle darkly.

"**Hey, don't get any ideas ok? I was kidding around."**

"**Well, I'll see you two later."** Miroku quickly spun on his heel and booked it.

"**Hey! Don't leave me here!"** Sango yelled after him.

"**Sango,"** Kagome began in a bitter sweet tone, **"are you questioning my intellect?"**

Sango could feel the perspiration as she struggled to find and answer. **"No, no, I was just-."**

"**GAH!"** Kagome lunged at her. Sango answered her attack with a blood curdling scream. She felt a sharp pain in her back as it hit the wall behind them, quickly followed by a tickling sensation on her sides.

"**No, no, Kagome this is so embarrassing! Stop tickling me!"**

Their moment was interrupted by a far off guffawing. Both looked up at the same moment; Kagome stood up straight and Sango slid down the wall away from Kagome. Inuyasha was standing by his locker trying to hold himself up.

"**You're cheerful this morning."** Kagome commented. **"No Kiki issues today?"**

A soft smile crossed his lips. **"None what-so-ever. I took your advice."**

"**Hm. That's good. Come on Sango. You don't know what you've been missing girlie."**

She reached down and grabbed Sango by the shoulder.

"**Hey, hey, hey! Wait a minute!"** She shrugged out of her grasp once they were well around the corner.

"**What is it?"**

"**Now what's going on between you two? What's up with the cold shoulder you gave him?"**

She watched Sango out of the corner of her eye before sighing.

"**You know how we decided that we would still be friends right?"**

"**Mm hm."**

"**Well, lately, I mean since that Sunday we made up; he's been coming to me and talking about his issues with Kikyo. It was fine at first, but knowing the feelings I have for him it's starting to make me angry. She's doing all these things and its hurting him. If we were going out I would never put him through that. We would argue of course, but that's about it."**

"**So why the cold shoulder?"**

"**Oh,"** She laughed, **"sorry."** She scratched her head. **"Um, well, you see yesterday he came to my house to hang out and stuff. We got to talking about the usual, but then we played a video game and I beat him and it led to play wrestling…then…"**

"**Then what?"**

"**Then…he kissed me. We started making out and things got a little…out of hand."**

"**Did you-?"**

"**No! We didn't! We just…got close…"**

"**Really?"**

"**Sango, could we not talk about this? It's embarrassing."**

"**No, I want to know why he's acting like nothing happened."**

"**Why do you think? He has a girlfriend! If this ever got out their relationship would be over for good! You heard him! No Kiki issues today! That means after we did our thing he realized how much he actually loves her!"**

They walked through their classroom door and sat at their consecutive seats.

"**Hello girls."**

"**Hi Hakuya."** Kagome answered.

"**Oh, well, don't you sound down and depressed. Juicy gossip?"**

She smiled awkwardly. **"Not really."**

"**Well, I know that's a lie, but I'm going to let that slide. It's about a boy right? Here's my advice; if you like him get over it, kick him to the road, if you're in love with the guy fight for him."**

"**How in the world did you know this was a boy issue?" **Sango asked.

Hakuya simply smiled.

"**Cause I'm a woman," **She sang, **"W.O.M.A.N!"**

Sango giggled nervously.

"**Hey, you two want to do me a favor?"**

"**Hm?"** Kagome asked.

"**I need to go get something right quick. You guys can stay in here and talk, but leave my door locked until I come back alright?"**

They nodded. **"Sure thing."**

She began to walk out the door, but then she stopped at the entrance.

"**Oh, hi."**

Her posture shifted.

"**Yeah she's in here. I'm going to tell you like I told them. Don't let anyone in until I come back ya hear?"**

She smacked the person in the head and smiled as a growl erupted.

"**Toddles."**

Her body disappeared behind the door frame and was quickly replaced with another one.

'_Speak of the devil. Inuyasha.'_ Sango shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"**Hey Kagome, we need to talk,"** He looked pointedly at Sango, **"alone."**

"**That's my queue to get going."** She stood up and was roughly pulled back down by Kagome. **"Or not."**

"**About what? There's nothing to talk about. It's done and over with."**

Inuyasha rubbed his eye in frustration followed by his hand running through his bangs.

"**Can we talk about this in private please?"**

Sango stood up from her seat, but this time when Kagome grabbed her arm she didn't give in to the force so easily.

"**Kagome,"** She said with a stern voice, **"you need to talk to him about this whether you want to or not. Otherwise you'll always feel awkward around him and you guys will never get passed this."**

Her hand slid from her arm.

"**You are so irritating."** She said as Sango swiftly left the classroom.

"**Love you too Kags!"**

Inuyasha pulled up a chair causing her to put her head down.

"**What do you need so desperately to talk about?"**

"**You know what I want to talk about."**

"**It was a mistake that's all."**

"**Was it? You didn't stop me until later. Kikyo didn't even cross my mind most of the time I was with you. What do you have to say to that Kagome?"**

She buried her face deeper into her arms. She didn't want to hear this. Not now. Not after the suffering and hurt that he had put her through. Of course she thought that she would be better for him than Kikyo, but she was trying to get over him. Plus, she and Kikyo had been friends for a while. There was no way she would intentionally do that to her.

"**Damn it Kagome! Stop ignoring me!" **

His fist slammed into the desk her head lie on. She snapped her head up at the impact. The look on her face told him the pain that she was going through and his demeanor was quite smoldered, but not completely gone.

"**I'm not! I told you that we could be friends Inuyasha! Nothing more and nothing less!"**

He looked her straight in her stormy eyes.

"**Look me straight in the eye and tell me what happened between us yesterday was nothing."**

She stared him in the eye all prepared to tell him to stay the heck out of her life, but her bottom lip started to quiver and her face began to heat up.

"**I can't."**

"**Kagome, I can't stop thinking about you. Even when I'm with Kikyo I'm thinking about you. You've always been there for me no matter how many times I've hurt you in the past. If I never got to see you again I would never be the same. I need you."**

"**What about Kikyo? We've been friends since elementary school. I just can't steal her boyfriend away from her."** Her voice cracked; a tear drop traced its path down her cheek.

"**You're not stealing me away from her."**

"**You can't just suddenly break up with her then start going out with me the next day! She's going to know that something's up! Jeez, Yash, you never think these things through!"**

A growl escaped from his lips and she looked up at him surprised.

"**Did you just growl at me?"**

He ignored her question and made her desk do a full 180 so that the opening would be facing towards him. Next thing she knew she was kneeling between his legs, caught in an embrace, sitting in the middle of the floor.

"**What was the point?" **

'_This isn't helping the way I feel.'_

She felt him shaking with laughter.

"**What's so funny?"**

"**You always have to make everything difficult! You're a pain in the ass!"**

"**I am not! I'm using logic here! If you just suddenly start going out with me then-!"**

He grabbed her by the back of her neck and silenced her with his lips. A spark flew between them, much the same as the first time they kissed in her living room, and Kagome pulled back, her eyes open wide.

Her mouth opened to say something, but he put his whole hand over it.

"**Will you shut up? This would be the best time for you to bring out the spontaneous Kagome. Just let it flow ok?"**

He removed his hand.

"**Can you at least just do me this one favor?"**

He groaned and leaned back on his hands. She sat with her legs tucked under her butt.

"**Its nothing bad, promise, its just…we should wait a few weeks. After you do it."**

He rolled his eyes then lay fully on his back, staring at the ceiling.

"**Inuyasha?"**

"**Fine."**

She grinned.

"**Thank you."**

* * *

'_**I talked to Midoriko today. She told me what the fight was about.**__'_

"**Mrs. Takena? Answer please?"**

She blinked her eyes harshly. This had been the third class that she was daydreaming in.

"**Uh, the um, oh, the Krebs cycle?"**

"**Correct,"** The teacher turned back to a list Sango hadn't even seen her write down, **"Please stop daydreaming in my class Takena."**

She tucked her head into her folded arms.

"**Yes ma'am Mrs. Baka."**

A few seconds ticked by without anyone's voice being heard, but the teacher's and Sango's focus started to fade again.

'_**Why does your tone imply that she told you something else?**_

_**Miroku knows about it.**_

_**I wish she wouldn't have told you that.**_

_**Why?**_

_**I wanted to tell you myself. And I was scared you were going to freak out if he just suddenly figured out our whole background, but he can help us Ma.**_

_**You really believe so huh?**_

_**Yes.**_

_She stood up._

_**Come on we're going to your room.**_

_**My room?**_

_**Yup, I'm gonna need you to show me that jewelry box.**_

_Sango led the way into her room with her mom following silently behind her. She opened her door and her heart thumped in her ears. Thump, th-thump, th-thump. As her mom sat on her bed she went to her closet and reached up to the top shelf. Th-thump, th-thump, thump. She felt the cold marble of the box and pulled it out. It was the most beautiful box. The marble was deep purple and across the top 'Takena Clan' was scrawled in gold letters. The bottom and top half met in the middle where it was closed by a golden lock._

_**Here it is.**_

_**You still have the key for it right?**_

_She gave her mom the box and went over to her drawer where she pulled out an ancient gold key. The key fit perfectly and she opened it. In the inside, the floor was covered with gray velvet. Aoki ran her hand over the soft material._

_**This is so beautiful. Your father left this well protected. He never mentioned it to anyone. He never even told anyone how to open it. It was the best way I suppose.**_

_Sango slipped the box from her hands and began examining it very closely. Her fingers probed at the bottom of the box, but there was no hint of where exactly it was._

_**How do you think we are supposed to open it?**_

_The box immediately disappeared from her hands. The surprised look on her face made Aoki's hard expression soften up._

_**I think your father left us without that information on purpose. You shouldn't even try to open this because if it were to get into the wrong hands then we would be in terrible trouble wouldn't we?**_

_**What exactly does the jewel do?**_

_**It grants wishes for anything. Whether the wish is good or bad, it will be recognized. That's why we can never open it.**_

_Sango looked down deep in thought, always known to Aoki to be a bad sign._

_**Sango!**_

_**What?**_

_**Promise me that you won't ever try to open this box!**_

_**Ok.**_

_Aoki sighed and put the box on top of her dresser._

_**Good. Well, its getting late. Time for you to go to bed dear.**__'_

A sharp pain went from the surface of her skin and reacted with the tissues under it. Sango yelped in pain and surprise. Fingers, she later realized were hers, rubbed at the sore spot.

Mrs. Baka was standing over her slapping a ruler against her palm.

"**Why are you sleeping in my class Takena? You've missed three days of school so you should be the one paying attention the most."**

"**Sorry, I got to bed kind of late last night. My mom and I just couldn't stop talking to each other."**

She pursed her lips at Sango's excuse. She turned her back on the girl and sashayed to the front of the room.

"**You should tell your mom that grown women shouldn't be gossiping so late at night."**

Sango's face heated and she blurted the first thing that came to mind.

"**Women like you shouldn't try to flirt with every man in this school, minor or otherwise. Then I guess you had to because otherwise you wouldn't have got this job on smarts alone."**

Baka's jaw dropped and the class went silent. Sango watched her with defiant eyes, not yet ready to regret what she had said.

She pointed her finger to the door.

"**Out! Get out of my classroom! Now!"**

"**Glad to."**

She snatched her bag off the floor and stormed out of the room. And she was so busy cursing her teacher; she didn't realize the eyes that were watching her. He came from behind his corner and began slinking towards her. She turned a corner and bumped into a chest. Stumbling back, she looked up. Dark red eyes stared back at her and the lids slowly narrowed.

'_Naraku.'_

She backed up and started to turn when she bumped into another chest.

'_Lord, if I bumped into somebody else I swear I would have brain damage by now.'_

She looked behind her; quickly relieved to find that the second person she had ran into was Miroku.

Naraku looked up, growled, and quickly turned the other way. Miroku watched Naraku go the other way with a scowl on his face. Violet eyes shifted to her brown ones.

"**I thought we agreed that there wasn't going to be anymore hallway roaming."**

"**Oh,"** She turned to fully face him and to get out of his personal space. **"I wasn't roaming the hallway. I just got kicked out of my class because the teacher said something about my mom and I basically called her a whore then she got mad and I-."**

"**OK! I didn't ask for your whole life story."** He chuckled.

"**So, what're you doing out here?"**

"**No reason, I was bored so I had to get out of class, but then I was about to mess with you until Naraku popped up."**

She looked down. The strong urge to kiss him had rushed her whole system unexpectedly. The problem was that she didn't know if the three days apart had changed anything between them.

Suddenly, while in mid thought, she felt a hand firmly grasp her behind. Her reflexes made her hand immediately come up to slap the only man in the whole school who would violate her in such a way. Oh, and his head did snap to the side as usual, but his one hand remained where it was while the other held her wrist firmly. Another chuckle escaped his lips before he turned to fully look her in her enraged eyes. He wanted to kiss her too, that much was very clear. Her expression immediately fell when he grabbed her chin, lifting her face to his. And their lips met; effectively bringing her into a state of lethargy. Fog began to cloud her mind while the familiar electric heat began to invade her nerve system. Her body was a hot live wire and the more she felt his hands on her body the worse it got.

Then the moment was quickly ended as they heard a shriek of excitement. Both flushed faces turned toward the sound to see Kagome about to ram them into oblivion. Her face was carved into the biggest, brightest smile anyone had ever seen, and Sango bolted with the look of it. If Kagome reached her she was definitely going to be tackled to the ground.

"**Sango! You can't run from me forever!"**

Sango tried to answer the hysterical girl. To tell her anything; maybe to calm down first and she would stop running from her, but the only thing that escaped her mouth was a loud, giddy laugh of her own. Eventually, Kagome did catch up to her, and tackled her to the ground as she thought she would.

"**Spill you lying ass of a horrible friend!" **She said once she caught her breath.

Sango breathed loudly, still trying to catch her own breath.

"**I…never said…there was nothing going on. Could you get off me please? You're making it incredibly hard to breathe."**

Kagome rolled off of her. Never mind that they were lying in the middle of a vacant hallway.

"**Yes you did."**

"**No, I said there was nothing to tell."**

"**Same thing! And there is something to tell! Obviously, if I saw you macking on each other in the hallway!"**

Sango gave her younger friend a speculative look.

"**You seem to be happier."**

Kagome punched her in the arm.

"**Don't change the subject."** But she laughed anyway because it was true.

She watched her noticeably brighter attitude form and smiled. Both of them sat up, not bothering to move.

"**Alright, I have a proposition to make."**

Kagome narrowed her eyes. **"Proposition about what?"**

"**I'll tell you all the details of what's going on between me and Miroku, but only if you tell me what went on between you and Inuyasha that's made you so noticeably happy."**

Sango thought about what she had said. Did she really plan on telling her all the details behind her and Miroku's relationship? She looked into Kagome's bright, innocent eyes. She could trust her.

"**I promise, but you have to tell me first because I already told you something this morning and you haven't told me anything."**

"**No, you have to tell yours because mine has more to it and if you don't listen to it all at once then you won't get it."**

Kagome pouted. **"It can't be that complicated."**

"**Trust me; I've never had so much stress in one relationship."** She thought about that. **"Never mind, I take that back, I've been in worse, but you have to promise not to tell anyone else."**

"**That bad huh?"** She sighed. **"If its really like that, sure why not? Not like I was gonna tell anybody else anyway."**

Sango rolled her eyes. **"So start."**

Kagome lowered her voice to whisper. **"Ok, so when you left the room Inuyasha wanted to talk about what had happened between us. So, at first I wasn't giving in, I didn't want to talk you know? He asked me to honestly tell him that what happened was nothing and I couldn't say no because then that wouldn't be an honest answer. After I admitted that he started talking about how much he needed me and he can't stop thinking about me or whatever. **

"**Of course, being me I rejected him at first. I mean come on! Me and Kikyo have been friends for a long time right? I feel like I'm taking him away from her. **

She laughed and shook her head.

"**Its funny though because I used to feel like _she_ was taking him away from _me_. But that's not the point! The point is that he growled at me when I told him that, kinda surprised me. He gave me a hug and then after we did some more arguing he kissed me, then I was about to say something else he told me to shut-up. Rude right?**

"**Anyway, he said he was gonna break up with her and then he's gonna wait a few weeks before we start going out. That's the just of it."**

"**So you guys are finally hooking up after ten years? Took you long enough!"**

Kagome grinned.

"**Shut up! It has not been that long!"**

Sango gave her a look that said _'Yes the hell it has.'_

"**Hm. That was a lovely story, but what I want to know is why you two are not in class?"**

They both looked up to see a teacher standing over them.

"**Oh, hi Ms. Takena."** Sango answered in a nervous tone.

"**Don't 'Hi Ms. Takena' me. What are you doing sitting out in the hallway when you should be in class?"**

"**Oh, um, what had happened was, I got kicked out of class."** Sango answered.

"**Mm hm, and you young lady?"**

"**Uh, I have a pass. I was going to the bathroom when I ran into this one and being best friends and all, we just got to talking." **

"**Yeah, follow me."**

"**Ms. Takena can't you just let us go?"**

"**And let you wander the halls freely Sango? I don't think so. Come with me."**

Both Sango and Kagome groaned as they got up to follow her. She led them into her office, which greatly confused them, and had them sit in two consecutive seats.

"**I am correct when I say that you two are best friends, am I not?"**

"**You're right."** Kagome answered.

Sango eyed her suspiciously.

'_Why is she so serious? She's never this serious.'_

"**Excuse me, might I ask your name young lady?"**

"**Higurashi, Kagome."**

"**Hm…Higurashi, Kagome. Kagome, may I shake your hand?"**

"**Why are you being so weird Ms. Takena?"**

Midoriko ignored her niece and stared at Kagome, who was looking at Sango.

"**Kagome?"** Kagome's eyes met hers again. **"May I?"**

Kagome nodded her head, unsure of what was going on herself, and held out her hand for Midoriko to take it. Midoriko grasped her hand firmly and what happened next was both unfamiliar and unexpected.

A bright purple light shined between the both of their hands. Warmth spread over Kagome's body; she jerked her hand out of Midoriko's grasp.

Sango's eyes were wide as were Kagome's.

"**What the hell was that?!"** Her tone was panicked.

Midoriko stared at her, speculating something.

"**Midoriko! What in the seven hells is going on?!"**

Kagome turned to look at Sango.

"**Are you guys with each other on a more personal level?"**

Midoriko sighed. **"It's good that you two are so close otherwise this would be more difficult. Sango, you need to take Kagome to your house and show her the jewelry box."**

Sango wore a confused expression on her face.

"**The jewelry box? Why would I need to show her that?"**

Midoriko gripped Sango's shoulders; Kagome was watching from the background still wondering what in the world was going on.

"**I'm your auntie. Just trust me on this okay?"**

"**Auntie? She's your auntie?"**

And still they ignored her.

"**Ok."**

She walked out of her office and into the hallway with the two teenage girls following her. They were walking quickly.

"**Just have her touch the thing."**

"**And what'll happen when she does that?"**

"**That's what I'm trying to find out."**

They stopped in front of the principal's office.

"**Can you two get out of school early?"**

"**I don't I think I should do that Midoriko. I've already missed too much."**

She looked up at the clock.

"**This period'll be over in 5 minutes. And you've got three more classes to go."**

"**Plus lunch."** Kagome added.

They looked at her.

"**Right."** Midoriko agreed. **"Meet me here as soon as the bell rings for the last class to end do you understand me?"**

Both girls nodded their heads.

"**And Kagome you mustn't tell anyone what just went on. Sango will fill you in on the details later seeing as she was about to do so before I came in anyway. I will fill you in later Sango, about my theory. Of course you'll probably understand if I'm right. Alright break!"**

Sango raised her eyebrow, but grabbed Kagome's arm anyway. She understood that she was also about to get an onslaught of questions from Kagome come lunch. She wouldn't have time now because the bell was just about to ring, right…now.

"**Wait til lunch,"** The students began to file out. **"I'll answer all your questions then ok?"**

"**Yeah, I'm really glad that you've been leaving me in the dark about all this."** Her tone was infuriated.

"**I didn't want you involved in all this."**

"**But to involve Miroku was ok right?"**

"**He wasn't supposed to know either, and he doesn't know everything just some of it."**

"**Some of it huh? And can I ask you how this all started?"**

Sango stopped. **"Look Kagome, I didn't even know that I was gonna need you okay? I don't even know what I need you for. And as for all your questions I'll answer them all at lunch. I promise. I'll tell you the story from beginning to end okay?"**

"**Fine." **

She turned on her heel and headed back the way Sango had dragged her from. Sango sighed and turned the opposite way, heading towards her next class.

'_I really hope this doesn't ruin our friendship. What does this have to do with her anyway? I wonder if I should ask Miroku about it. I mean, he's already involved and it couldn't hurt right? Well, my next class is with him and Kikyo.'_

* * *

Sango walked into the crowded lunch room and quickly decided that they would need to talk outside.

"**Miroku."**

"**Yes?"**

"**If Kagome comes in here could you tell her that I'm waiting for her outside?"**

"**You're not sitting with us?"**

"**No, so could you tell her please?"**

"**Sure, why not?" **

How weird, they were answering each other's questions with more questions.

'_**What do you think it was?**_

_**Based on what I know, it's a possibility that she could be a priestess.**_

_**A priestess?**_

_**Yes, but all I know is that they have spiritual abilities. I don't what exactly they did or which type Kagome is.**_

_**And you don't know what Midoriko would want her to touch the box for?**_

_**Nope. The only one who would even come close to guessing what she wants would be Mushin.**_

_**Who's that?**_

_**My guardian.**_

_**Ask him for me, would you?**_

_**Sure thing love**__.'_

She looked up to once again find Kagome coming her way. But unlike the first two times she was not all smiles; in fact she looked a bit irritated.

Kagome sat down next to Sango and watched her expectantly.

"**You can start."**

Sango sighed. **"You won't like everything you hear ok? But you will find out how our relationship started, me and Miroku. That's the good news right?"**

She chuckled then quickly stopped once she saw that Kagome had not joined.

"**You really don't have to take this so seriously."**

"**Can you just start?"** Her tone was thick with frustration.

Sango rolled her eyes. **"Fine, this whole thing started like in ancient Japan or something. Remember that story Miroku told us when I was still super new? Well, it was true. Crazy right? Ok, this isn't working, where do you want me to start?"**

"**Start where you started being apart of this. And I don't even know what I'm being involved in. Explain that first and then the other thing."**

"**Ok, Naraku is looking for this thing called the Shikon No Tama and that's why he's been trying to do everything in his power to hurt me. At first he thought my brother had it, then he found out that I had it, which I didn't even know until the Monday I got suspended."**

"**So we're trying to keep this Shikon No Tama away from Naraku?"**

"**And his whole existing family, yes."**

"**Oi, that's a lot of work."**

"**Yes it is."**

Kagome rubbed her temples.

"**OK, now start in on the beginning stuff, where you came in."**

"**Well, apparently my dad had been watching over this thing for awhile. When he died everything was horrible. I went into this emo slash gothic phase and I started sleeping with a lot of guys and drinking…it was horrible. Let's just put it that way.**

"**Anyway, I met Naraku and I hated his guts, to the fullest, but then I started falling for the guy. Like I started literally doing the most outrageous things for him and he liked the way I was. Basically he liked that I was a slut. Not that I knew, because I was extremely intoxicated, he started tormenting Kohaku. He would ask him all these out-of-the-box questions and he would beat him up if he didn't answer him the right way.**

"**Kohaku tried to tell me, but being the idiot that I was I believed Naraku over my own blood. Whatever, I caught him in the act and I threw his stupid ass in the gutter.**

"**So a couple of years later I meet the idiot again. Right here in this school. You can't imagine how unbelievably heated I was. I thought he was coming for Kohaku again, but imagine my surprise when he in the girl's bathroom, throwing me into stalls, asking about this jewel I've never heard of in my life. And on top of that he's threatening me about my marriage plans the family has for me. Then-."**

"**Wait, what? What marriage plans?"**

"**The ones that say if anyone else in the family finds out I exist then I will be forced to marry someone with wealth."**

"**That's horrible. What about Miroku?"**

"**I'm getting to that. Let me finish the story."**

"**Oh sorry. Zipping the mouth."**

Sango eyed her cautiously before starting the story again.

"**Then he tells me how my dad died and how his uncle died. He starts yelling and screaming about the jewel, which I knew nothing about at that moment, but then Miroku comes to my rescue. Anyway, while we were sitting in the principal's office Miroku and I were being too lovey dovey for him I guess so he starts threatening to let it slip that I exist. If I didn't want him to tell anyone I would have to get him the jewel. Stupid me was this close to giving it to him too.**

"**Freaking smart ass Miroku put two-and-two together and figured out how much I actually liked him. But the way he'd said everything made it sound like he was acknowledging my feelings and rejecting them at the same time. So he called me love, I went off on him, he kissed me, and since then we haven't stopped kissing, but we're not going out."**

"**Question, does he know that you and Midoriko are related?"**

"**Yup."**

"**And how does he know that?"**

"**Kohaku and I were going up the mountain to visit her one day and he came along. We were outside talking while he and Kohaku were in the house and I guess he heard me calling her auntie. Rather loudly. Oh, and Kohaku doesn't know anything that's going on and I'm not planning on letting him in on it."**

"**How did you guys find out that you were related?"**

"**I have her class and apparently the same last name. The first day she started working here she called me to her class after school and nearly killed me."**

"**Is she that serious all the time?"**

"**No, she's never that serious. That's why she was scaring me. I knew immediately that something was wrong."**

"**Well, why didn't you warn me?!"**

"**I didn't know she was going to do anything like that!"**

Kagome folded her legs under her butt and began picking at the grass. The silence between them was not broken, not even when the bell to head to class had rung. Kagome looked up at Sango.

"**So we're meeting right after school?"**

"**Yup."**

Kagome stood up. **"I'll see you later then."**

* * *

"**Inuyasha asked me what was wrong before I met up with you guys."**

Kagome glanced at her out of the corner of her eye, then looked back out the window.

"**Oh? What did you say?"**

"**I told him that you were perfectly fine. I told you him that you just had a lot on your mind at the moment."**

"**Hm. Ok."**

Midoriko looked in the rearview to see both teens looking out opposite windows and not at each other. She rolled her eyes.

"**Oh come on! You two are not gonna let this ruin your friendship are you?! You're supposed to be best friends remember? Something like this would not tear you apart! As a matter of fact it should bring you closer!"**

Kagome frowned. **"As soon as Sango apologizes for not telling me all this sooner then I'll forgive her."**

Sango's lips pressed together into a hard line. **"When Kagome realizes that I only didn't tell her for her own safety and that I was about to tell you part of it before Midoriko came in then we can start talking."**

Midoriko groaned. **"You two are hopeless."** She mumbled.

Kagome removed her hand from her chin and faced Sango.

"**Part of it?"**

Sango, however, did not look at her.

"**I hope that you do remember sooner or later that I just found out all this Monday and then I was suspended for three days."**

"**Yes, but it also remains true that you could've called."**

"**Well, I wasn't exactly jumping up and down when I realized the _reason_ I was getting choked to death in the girl's bathroom."**

"**You're supposed to be able to tell me anything and everything Sango! No matter how deep the secret goes!"**

Sango looked at her fully, remorse burning deep in her eyes.

"**How do expect me to be able to live up to that promise when I've never had any friends. Not even my friends were my real friends. I couldn't trust anyone, but the people in my family and come to find out I couldn't even trust them!"**

Midoriko grimaced and Sango had caught that.

"**Midoriko, I didn't mean it like that. It's just-."**

"**It's ok. You didn't even know I existed."**

An eerie, tense silence had filled the space that wasn't occupied by their bodies. They pulled up to Sango's house.

"**Alright girls, this is your stop."**

"**Our stop? You're not coming with us?"**

"**Nope, remember Kohaku doesn't know who I am."**

"**Oh, right. He thinks you're just my teacher."**

"**Right. So call me when you get the results."**

Sango nodded her head and got out the car. Kagome quickly followed and Midoriko pulled off. Kagome sped up to keep pace next to Sango.

"**Hey, I'm sorry okay?"**

"**About what?"**

"**About being so difficult. Inuyasha does say I'm always being a pain in the ass. Maybe he's right, but really I didn't know that you had no friends."**

"**You think anyone would want to be friends with a person who would sleep with anyone? Would you?"**

"**If I knew what your personality was like. If I found out that you were hurting before I found out about the other stuff I honestly would try to be your friend. And I would try to stop you from doing that stuff once I did find out."**

Sango stopped to stare at the younger, shorter girl. Again her eyes were wide, innocent and she knew that she could trust her. Sango enveloped Kagome in a hug.

"**I know you would. That's why I chose you to be my best friend. And I promise that I'll try to tell you everything. Just give me some time to get used to the idea ok?"**

"**I will. And I promise to remind you to tell me everything."**

Sango laughed and pulled back to see tears falling down Kagome eyes. She rolled her own eyes.

"**You are such a baby Kags. Come on so we can get this done."**

Apparently Kohaku hadn't come home yet and her mom was upstairs resting so there was no need to explain why Kagome was there. They went down the 10 minute hallway and reached her room. She opened her door and her heart began beating much the same way it had when her mom had come to her room with her.

"**Here, sit right there."**

Kagome sat on her bed while Sango went to her dresser. While she did feel a sense of déjàvu as she pulled out the deep purple marble box. She felt the smooth texture of the box and opened it with the equally beautiful golden key to feel the gray velvet inside.

She looked hesitantly at Kagome.

"**Are you ready for this Kagome?"**

"**Not really. Think about it. We don't know what's going to happen if I do touch this box and Midoriko didn't even tell us her theory."**

"**Well we're going to find out."**

She held out the 'Takena Clan' jewelry box for her to take it.

"**Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. What if something bad happens?"**

"**Kagome has anyone ever told you to be spontaneous?"**

"**Earlier this morning actually."**

"**Moot point, come on take it."**

She shoved the box into her hands and Kagome flinched.

The box itself began to shake violently. The same bright light that they had experienced in Midoriko's office had happened again. It flowed from Kagome's hands into the box and it began to glow too. The light began to explode into the room and it became unbearable.

"**Kagome what're you doing?!"**

"**I don't know! What do I do?! How do I stop it?!"**

"**Kagome!"**

The light filled the whole room and shined out of every available window or opening.

There was a loud thud as Sango fell to the floor and a piercing scream followed soon after.

"**SANGO!"** Kagome bellowed in response.

She opened her eyes and they shined purple. The light shrunk to form a purple barrier around Kagome and revealed an unconscious Sango on the floor. Her body elevated off the ground two feet into the air. Her hair whirled around her face softly as the light slowly subsided to concentrate on one area, the box. It began to shake violently again and a small gray marble box appeared out of the original one. Kagome touched the smaller box and she fell back to the ground roughly. All the light was gone and Kagome's vision slowly faded.

* * *

**Thank you my two reviewees! I don't think thats a word...hmmm does this have spell check?**

**Chapter 13**

_"It has been opened. I want you to bring it back to me..."_

_......................................................._

_"Can you put it back?"_

_"No I'm going to show you how to protect it."_

_.........................................................._

_"I'm going to love you no matter what you do."_


	14. Only the Beginning

**bingbangboom714- Jeez! You sure are a freaking dedicated reader aren't you? Most people just read and review like one time and go away! Lol!**

**kooliogrrl45- No, no I like the criticism. It helps me get better on my stories. So, I think I got what you asked for in my story. Enjoy! And bring on the criticism!**

**BellaAri- Lookie I updated! I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**YazzyBoo- Lol..it's ok take as long as you need and I'll definitely read up on your next chapter. Its an interesting story.**

* * *

phone talking

_dreams _or_ **dreams**/thoughts_

**talking **

story

* * *

**sxyinubab-** _Amazingly, this chapter may not be that long, but it took a lot of thought....I would tell you why, but then I might ruin the story soooooo....yeah. I don't want to do that now do I?_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any of the INuyasha characters for the TENTH TO THE MILLIONTH TIME!_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Only the Beginning**

A door opened letting a ray of light into the dark room. It closed just as quickly and sharp footsteps followed the sound. The footsteps made their way into the dark room until they came across a tunnel with lighted torches leading the way. He came across another door, this one thicker and larger than the other, and pushed it open with a grunt. Squeaking loudly to indicate his entrance; another man was revealed sitting on the edge of a very large bed done up with extravagant pieces and a large red curtain hanging from the top. The man had long straight, black hair. His hands gripped the edge of the bed furiously, his mouth twisted into a snarl at the newcomer. His brown eyes showed pure hatred as the boy came closer and the boy kneeled in front of him with his head down.

"**You called for me father?"**

"**Naraku, you did not get the information from that girl did you?"**

"**No sir."**

Father's hands gripped the cloth impossibly tighter.

"**Why not?"** He asked; his voice composed.

"**Her…the boy interfered."**

He stood up his hands balled up into a tight fist.

"**You stupid half breed! That is why you have been avoiding me isn't it?!"**

An echoing sound of skin meeting skin sounded off the walls along with an answering thud. Father bent down and grabbed Naraku's collar.

"**You are pathetic,"** He spat, **"If it wasn't for your mother I would've never kept you. And now here she is dying and you can't even save her life,"** He threw him to the ground, **"You are a worthless, ungrateful son."**

The large door opened again. A woman with white hair, a white gown, pale face, and black eyes entered the room. She looked around the room with a bored expression on her face.

"**Onigumo-sama…"** Her voice was just as bored, lifeless.

Onigumo averted his eyes from Naraku.

"**What is it Kana?"**

Her bare feet padded their way across the room.

"**There has been news from the outside about the Shikon no Tama."** She handed him a piece of folded paper.

His eyes read over the paper quickly before a wicked smile graced his features. He nodded to excuse the girl from his presence and she was gone.

"**Naraku…"**

"**Father?"** Naraku asked, hiding the fierce scowl from Onigumo.

"**The Shikon no Tama…"**

It pained him when his father did this. He wished that he would just get to the point so he could get out of this room and away from him.

"**What about it?"**

"**It has been opened. I want you to bring it back to me. Don't fail me this time Naraku."**

The boy nodded his head, making his wavy tendrils fall over his shoulder.

"**Yes father."**

"**You may leave."**

Naraku hoisted himself off the floor and hurried out of the room.

* * *

**'_What's wrong Sango? You look quite upset today._**

_The boy in question grabbed Sango around the waist and tugged her closer to him. His lips met hers and Sango pulled back quickly. She wasn't in the mood for kisses. However, instead of catching on to her mood he grabbed her chin roughly and pulled her face back around. She could've swore that she heard her neck snap. She struggled against him, but he only held her tighter and tighter. Eventually, his nails started to dig into her skin and hot tears rolled down her cheeks as she whimpered. This is what she got for going out with a demon. Well…half demon. He broke the kiss and growled at her ferociously._

_**Stop struggling. I get what I want do you understand?**_

_Sango nodded her head as she choked on one of her sobs. His nails did not remove from her arms._

_**Stop crying you baby.**_

_**Naraku, you're hurting me.**_

_**I know what I'm doing and I'm not gonna apologize. You know how much I love you and it hurts me when you do stuff like that.**_

_She nodded her head again and he jerked his fingers out of her arm. She bit her lip to keep from screaming out in pain, but she couldn't stop herself from falling. Her "boyfriend" did not make sure she was okay._

_**Go home and get yourself cleaned up, you look a mess. After that I want you to come to my house and you can tell me what's wrong okay? **_

_This time she didn't answer, her sobs were too loud for him to hear her anyway. But he didn't need an answer; he walked away and left her on the ground._

**_Sango...__'_**

Sango's eyebrows quirked down.

'_That's not what happened after that. Who is that? I can't even recognize the voice.'_

"**Sango open your eyes!"**

The voice was suddenly louder in her ears, but the girl sprawled out on the floor still couldn't register in her mind who was calling her. Kagome shook her violently making Sango get dizzier.

"**Open your eyes!" **She yelled.

'_My eyes are opened!'_ Sango yelled back, or, she thought she did.

"**Sango, it's me Kagome…please, I hope you're still alive I need you to explain this to me."**

'_Kagome? Explain what?'_

Suddenly an image of a girl with wavy black hair and smiling gray-blue eyes popped into her vision. Then right after that a bright purple light re-entered her memory. The intensity of it had her eyes shooting wide open.

"**Oh, thank Kami." **

The girl sighed and Sango suddenly remembered her voice.

"**Kagome? What happened?"**

"**You don't remember? Please don't tell me I messed up your brain."**

"**What?"**

"**I did!"**

"**Shut-up! All I remember is that light."**

"**And?"**

Sango frowned. What was it she didn't remember? Something to do with that purple light no doubt. Her eyes searched the room to find anything out of place but there was nothing. She moved her arm and it brushed against a soft material. She looked down to see a small, velvet gray box.

"**What is that?"**

Kagome's eyes followed hers. Her hands brought up the box and placed it in front of her.

"**This?"**

Sango stared at it. That color looked familiar. Kagome open the box to reveal a small round purple jewel. Sango's head cocked to the side. Kagome took a breath.

"**Sango, this is the Jewel of Four Souls."**

A million moments passed in that instance. From Monday on down to Friday. Her eyes widened tremendously.

'_It's opened. Oh shit, my mom is going to kill me.'_

"**That's it? How did you open it?"**

Kagome looked guilty based off of Sango's reaction.

"**I was hoping you could explain that to me."**

"**I know as much as you do Kagome."**

Sango and Kagome stared at the box for a long time, Sango's expression holding one of horror while Kagome's held one of curiosity.

"**What time is it?"** Sango asked suddenly.

"**Um,"** Kagome looked around until she remembered that she had a cell phone. **"6:05. Why?"**

Sango hauled herself off the floor, suddenly in a hurry.

"**Close that box and put it in your pocket,"** She walked out the door and into the hallway as she talked. **"We're going to Miroku's house."**

"**Miroku? Sango this is no time to be thinking about your boyfriend."**

Sango rolled her eyes. **"He's not my boyfriend and that's not what we're going to his house for. I told him about what happened between you and Midoriko at school today-."**

"**Sango! We weren't supposed to tell anybody!"**

"**No, you weren't supposed to tell anybody."**

Kagome frowned, but Sango continued talking.

"**Anyway, I told him what happened between you and Midoriko and he said his guardian might know something about it. So we're going over his house to ask him."**

"**But what about the jewel; are we gonna ask him about that?"**

"**I don't think we should, the less people know about it the better."**

As they made their way into the kitchen a soft whistle was heard. Sango stopped.

"**Ok Kagome, now my mom is in the kitchen. Act cool okay? If she asks, we're going to a friend's house. And don't tell her about the jewel because she will freak. Got it?"**

Kagome nodded her head and followed Sango's lead. The happy tune suddenly stopped and Aoki's gaze turned toward them. When she spotted Kagome it was one of confusion but, then she shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"**Where are you girls headed off to?"**

Kagome grimaced but, Sango smiled.

"**A friend's house. Hey, mom can I borrow the car?"**

"**Uh, sure?"**

"**OK, thanks!"** Sango called out before grabbing the keys and slamming the front door closed.

"**Jeez, Kagome, you have to learn to control your face expressions."**

She smiled sheepishly and mouthed out a sorry.

* * *

**'**_A girl with chocolate brown eyes, cream skin, full pink lips, and brown hair that framed her pretty face stared back at him smiling._

_**Miroku... **_

_The girl called out to him softly. He smiled in return and wrapped his arms around her waist. She giggled and he brought his lips down to hers. They tasted delicious, like cherries, and they were warm and almost…real…**'**_

Miroku opened his eyes slowly to wide, surprised chocolate brown eyes, the same eyes in his dream. In the background he heard a loud giggling sound, that was the same sound in his dream too, but it didn't belong to the girl he was currently kissing.

Suddenly his face was in tremendous pain and he yelped while also pulling himself away from the angel.

"**You pervert! Who dreams about kissing people?!"**

That voice sounded really familiar too; the same one from his dreams no doubt. He looked around the room to find Kagome in the corner giggling hysterically and a red faced Sango sitting on the edge of his bed yelling unrecognizable words. His fingers rubbed at his cheek absentmindedly and he stopped to rub his eyes.

"**What are you guys doing in my room?"** He asked mid-yawn.

"**Mushin let us in."** A ticked off Sango answered.

"**Oh."** He said mid-stretch.

Finally it registered in his mind that there were two girls in his room. Yes, it was fine that Sango was here, but there had to be a specific reason that she was here because Kagome was with her. He frowned. He never got his way.

"**Is something wrong?"**

The two girls shared a cautious glance that had Miroku gazing at them suspiciously.

"**Its…nothing that important really…but, we need you to tell us what Mushin told you about priestesses."** Sango answered him.

"**Priestesses, huh?"**

"**Please tell me you asked him."**

"**No, no, I did. He said that priestesses were the woman's equal of a monk. They didn't have special powers. They just prayed for you and watched over their villages. They were looked to as the wisest of the bunch."**

"**Really? Cool!"** Kagome said. Both of them could see the excitement lighting her face.

The room was silent.

"**What? Is there something more Miroku?"**

"**Well, you're not the normal type of priestess. There were also the ones who possessed powers beyond imagination. In the feudal era there were only three known to have existed. Of course these three were known for their success and their spiritual abilities. They could purify demons and the sacred jewel, they created barriers to protect their comrades, they healed human beings, demons, and such but they also used that same power as weapons. They could concentrate all their energy into a weapon of choice. Swords were used; arrows, sutras, staffs, and those who preferred to use no weapons used their bare hands. The most popular weapon is a bow and arrow."**

"**Oh. Man I am so awesome!"**

"**But the problem is Kagome; you don't know how to control your power do you? You can't because you just figured out that you've had it yourself."**

Both of the girls thought of the uncontrollable light that had filtered through the room. Kagome remembered trying to contain it within her body but it had been too much for even her. She remembered that Sango had experienced some of the pain and it had knocked her unconscious. Kagome looked out of the corner of her eye to find Sango giving her that same sideways glance. This was going to be extremely difficult.

* * *

"Midoriko this is Sango."

There was giggling from the other end.

"Duh. It's called caller I.D. niece."

Sango didn't answer her. Instead she remained silent and waited patiently for Midoriko to catch her mood and become serious. Kagome had gone home a couple of hours ago, but they had agreed to meet up with each other the next day. Auntie on the other end sighed loudly, signaling that she was ready to be serious.

"What is it Sango?"

"Are you a priestess?"

She sighed again. "Yes."

"And you would say that you know how to control your powers fairly well; correct?"

Midoriko snorted at her choice of words.

"Extremely well."

"Could you…could you teach Kagome how to control her powers?"

"What happened?"

"I don't know it was weird. There was a bright light then, I don't know it kinda pushed me back. I hit the wall and was unconscious for awhile so I don't know what happened after that."

"But she opened it; right?"

"Yes."

"I thought so."

"Why didn't you warn us what would happen?" Sango's face began to heat up.

"I didn't know for sure myself."

"You could've told us a theory or something. You were right."

"It doesn't matter now. It happened. It's over. Now, I want you two to be at my house at 9 am approximately. Don't be a minute late understand?"

"Yes Auntie."

"Great!" 

Midoriko's voice was back to being that cheerful voice again and Sango suddenly wondered if her happiness was actually a ruse.

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow niece! Love ya, buh-bye!"

* * *

"**Are you serious; she leaves way the freak up here? What possessed her to do such a thing? There's no way I'd drive up and down this mountain every morning to see the kids at that hell hole of a school."**

Sango sighed for the hundredth time and looked at the watch swinging loosely from her wrist. They had 30 minutes.

"**Hey Kags, how long can you run without getting tired?"**

"**I know this isn't your way of telling me that we're gonna run the rest of the way to her house."**

"**Yup, she said 9 o'clock didn't she? We have 30 minutes. So either you could feel her wrath or we could run the rest of the way."**

Kagome pulled her small backpack tighter to her and pouted. Sure, sure, she was on the track team, yes. And yes she had been running it since she was six years old; that still did not mean that she couldn't pout about running up enormous hillsides if she wanted to. Besides, that was the one thing she had hated about track practices anyway.

"**Fine, fine, let's go."**

30 minutes and 42 seconds later…......................................................

Sango and Kagome took there last strides until Midoriko had come into view. Both girls hunched over trying desperately to swallow large gulps of air. The woman smiled and threw them water bottles.

"**You're on time. That's good. Now I want you two to go get dressed and we can start training."**

Sango's water dribbled from the corner of her mouth while she tried to talk.

"**What….do youb vean _be_?"**

"**You're as much a part of this as she is. Probably even more so, so therefore you're also getting your training time in. School is not the same as my private lessons by the way."**

She took the last gulp of her water before talking again. **"Yes, I've had personal experiences remember?"**

"**Of course I do!"** Midoriko smiled brightly, **"Now go get dressed!"**

"**Hey, wait! Don't we get a break?"** Kagome yelled.

"**Of course silly! The five minutes you have to get dressed is your break. Now don't be late or you'll regret it!" **She yelled back with an extra sweetness.

Sango grabbed Kagome's arm and dragged her through the training area. Sango threw Kagome her own set of what was known as the feudal era's form of demon slayer's clothing. Sango's was purple and black while Kagome's was bright green and black. The both of them ran outside to find Midoriko standing in the middle of the training area. She smiled as they approached her.

"**You're a minute early."**

"**Yup."** Sango huffed.

"**Kagome, do you have the jewel with you?"**

Kagome nodded and reached into her shoulder plate where the miniature box sat. Reluctantly, she handed it to her. Instead of reaching for it Midoriko's head tilted to the side. Kagome could feel her eyes boring themselves into the middle of her skull. Finally, when she couldn't take the silence, she looked up to meet her gaze. And she regretted the minute she did it.

"**Is there something on your mind Kagome?"**

"**Hmmm, well…I was thinking…what if this is a bad thing? I mean, me opening the box, it dangerous. So I was wondering if…"**

Midoriko's eyebrows rose, waiting for her to finish her stuttered sentence.

"**Wondering what?"** She asked when there was no sign of her finishing.

"**Can you put it back? You're a priestess…a better one than me."**

Midoriko closed her hands around Kagome's and they began to glow once more. Kagome, feeling herself losing control of the power once more, tried to pull back, but Midoriko held her there. The look in her eyes was gentle and cautious. Kagome's eyes were widened with panic as the light began to glow brighter the longer it was held there.

"**No. Kagome, I am going to show you how to protect it. Don't be afraid of the jewel. Trust it. Believe in it."**

As she spoke the soft words the glow began dimming. Her eyes widened even more, this time in surprise. That wasn't her, it couldn't have been. The light slipped in the middle of their palms until it could only be seen if came up close to them. Kagome looked back and forth from Midoriko's eyes to their hands wrapped around the box. Her fingers opened and it slipped out of her hands and into Midoriko's.

"**You still need a lot more work. Most of the controlling was done by me."**

"**I knew it."**

She ignored her and grabbed her large hiraikotsu. **"Alright girls, you ready to practice?"**

Sango nodded and grabbed the sword that she had used the previous day.

"**Kagome, you've been taking archery have you not?"**

"**Ho-?"**

"**Sango told me. I'm going to assume that arrows work with you well and next time we meet I want you to bring them. Now, we are going to practice with them, but in a battle you'd only use them for opponents that are far away. You need to learn close combat with a sword and your fist. You will learn how to channel your spiritual energy into these three objects understand?"**

Kagome nodded and grabbed the sword that Sango handed her. Hiraikotsu began spinning over her head with stunning speed and she grinned.

"**Come at me with all you've got."**

* * *

Sango heaved a sigh as she opened the door to her home quietly. She peeked around the door looking for any sign of life in the house. If there was a sign that would mean she was in big trouble. Her foot stepped inside followed by her body and she closed the door shut. As soon as she made the step to get ready to run to her room a light flicked on. Shit! Busted!

"**So where have you been since 7:30 this morning young lady?"**

She took a deep breath and turned around slowly, plastering a tight smile on her face. Her mom was sitting right on the couch in her fluffy purple robe and white slippers with a tight frown on her face and arms crossed across her chest. She saw immediately that her patience was already starting to wear thin by the way her foot started pounding on the carpet floor.

"**I'm going to ask you again. Why are you just coming in this house and it is 10 at night? Where have you been all day?"**

Her daughter looked down and began twisting her fingers nervously. How could she tell her that she had gone to Midoriko's house to train so that she and Kagome could learn how to protect the jewel that wasn't supposed to have been bothered in the first place? To add to that she smelled like sweat and grime so there was no way she could say that she was just hanging out and went to the movies. Her mind did not work correctly under pressure.

"**Sango Takena."** Aoki said sharply.

Sango jumped and concentrated hard on the floor. She sighed and rubbed her fingers across her eyebrows.

"**I was at Auntie Riko's house Mom."**

"**Why were you over there so long?"** She scrunched up her nose,** "And why do you smell like that?"**

"**Kagome and I were training."**

"**Training? For what?"** She could hear the frown plain and evident in her voice.

"**Because we need to be ready to protect the jewel; it's very powerful and dangerous."**

"**Baby, you don't need to protect it. Just leave it where it is and everyone will be fine."**

"**That's the thing, it's not in the box anymore."**

The sharp breath that came from across the room was scary. **"What do you mean it's not in the box anymore?"**

The truth began to flow from Sango's lips.

"**Kagome took it out with her priestess powers, but it was an accident none of us knew that she had enough power to do that. It was just a theory that we were testing out ya know? So now that it's out in the world Kagome and I are training our hardest to protect it and we'll do our best I promise. I just didn't want to tell you because I'd thought you'd freak on me, and then I thought you were going to start hating me for dragging all these people into it when Dad tried so hard to keep everyone out of it…"**

"**Wait, wait, wait…what?"**

"**Kagome-."**

"**Yeah, yeah I heard all that. What did you say about me hating you?"**

"**I thought you were going to start hating me for dragging all these people into it when Dad tried to-."**

"**Hating you?"** Aoki got up from her chair and crossed the room. In five seconds her arms were around her only daughter. **"I could never hate you. I'm going to love you no matter what you do. I don't care how much you piss me off, I can never stay mad, trust me, I've tried and it doesn't work. I swear, you have that charm just like your father."**

Sango had to laugh at that and Aoki pulled away from her.

"**Charm? Me?"**

"**Yes and it makes you absolutely irresistible."**

She pulled her in for another hug.

"**Thanks Mom."**

"**Anytime."**

* * *

'_**Hey. What's your name?**_

_Sango looked up to see those stupid red eyes again. They were boring into her skull as he waited for her to answer. But the only answer she was gonna give him was a punch in the face if he didn't leave her alone. Why had he been so interested in her anyway? Had the new kid already heard the stuff flying around about her?_

_She narrowed her eyes at him and scoffed._

_**My name is leave me the fuck alone.**_

_**You don't have to be so mean. I just want to know what your name is.**_

_She slammed her locker and stalked off to her next class. He was starting to get on her nerves._

_**But here's the problem, I don't want you to know my name. I don't want to know yours and I don't want to be friends okay?**_

_Why was she even bothering talking to him?_

_**Why not?**_

_She growled and swiveled the other way. He looked around, confused by her sudden move._

_**Where are you going?**_

_**I'm ditching. You're getting on my nerves.**_

_Usually when she mentioned that she was ditching all the other goody two shoes just kept on walking to class, but not this annoying boy, this annoying boy turned right around with her and followed her out the school. She couldn't take it anymore! Was he driving her crazy on purpose? Suddenly, she did another sharp turn and grabbed his collar. When he grinned evilly at her she growled, causing him to grin wider. Yup, he was doing it on purpose._

_**Listen, I don't know if anyone told you who I am, but I'm not exactly known as the nicest girl in school. I don't have any friends and I don't want any. And I'm not the boy crazy type so don't try to pull that bullshit on me understand?**_

_**Good. Then I don't have to put up a front.**_

_He hands reached around her to grab her butt and she gasped. No one ever came on to her like that, but he didn't stop there. He pushed her body against his and spread his legs so she could fit there. One of his hands slid up her back and he pushed her neck forward so her lips met his. He kissed her roughly thrusting his tongue into her mouth. Her fists pushed roughly against his chest, but it seemed she was pinned where she was. She kept fitting until a warm burning feeling began to invade her system. This was a feeling she recognized. Lust._

_She felt his erection jab against her inner thigh and she groaned while trying to pull his shirt up so she could feel the hard exterior under the clothes._

_Almost abruptly she came to her senses. There was no way she could be attracted to this bastard. Her fists became hard again and she thrust herself away from him. Immediately her fist followed and the only sound that was heard after was skin meeting with skin._

_The following silence was filled with the burning intensity of the pure hatred she now felt for the boy in front of her. The evidence of it was now glowing red on his left cheek. How dare he kiss her like that and in public? Then on top of that he had the nerve to wear that stupid smirk on his face like he had just won a bet between the two of them. _

_**Asshole.**_

_She snarled. He chuckled._

_**I've always known I was. But that's not my name sweetheart; the name's Naraku.**__'_

Sango's eyes shot open. She sat up in the bed and couldn't get out. Her legs were wrapped up inside the blanket and every inch of her skin was blazing hot and wet.

'_Another one? That's the second time I've had a dream about him.'_

She untangled herself and made her way to the bathroom. She looked horrible. Her face looked pale and shiny while her hair was plastered to her face and sticking up every which way. She turned on the facet water and splashed the cool water against her face.

Her mind told her that everything was okay and that she was ready to go back to bed but when she looked up again Naraku was in the mirror sneering at her.

Her heart lurched and it sent shock waves down her arm to her fingers. The bottles on her sink were sent flying to floor. Panicked eyes went to the mirror again and all she was staring at was a reflection of her frightened face. She let out a loud breath that she didn't know she had been holding.

'_Maybe I need to take another shower…just to clear my head.' _

* * *

**Cool Beans! I got for reviewers this time! Progress is being made and I want to thank all the reviewers I've ever had for all their support... So I was saying that tis chapter took a lot of thought because I had to make Sango and Naraku's past and I have to make it all tie in to the present. And don't worry about anything...EVERYONE is going to get dragged into this situation somehow but in order to find out you'll have to keep reading! Lol!**

**Chapter 14**

_"Please...something's going on with you. Just tell me what is and I'll leave you alone..."_

_"For good?"_

_"Yes...you have my word."_

_..........................................................................................._

_"I didn't ask to do this okay?! No one even asked me, it was just decided wasn't it?!"_

_"Your right..."_

_................................................................................................_

_"It's a back and forth thing with you isn't it?"_

_"Love...it hurts..."_

_"...too much..."_

**Enjoy! Remember to read and review...but you don't have to...**


	15. My Love Can Only Go So Far

**YazzyBoo-Thank you for all your compliments really its too much. Lol.**

* * *

phone talking

_dreams or **dreams**/ thoughts_

**talking **

story

* * *

**sxyinubab**_-Sango's past is slowly unwinding and the same is going for her life. Relationships are being broken and her social life is becoming terrible. Wow. Now that I tihnk about it this chapter sounds a little depressing. Lol. It's ok, it'll all get better I promise; also, I hope you remember what I promised you on the previous chapter because I am fulfilling it now! Wuahahahaha!_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Inuyasha but of course I wish I did! I mean, who wouldn't want to own that sexy beast?! Lol, gotta remember that he's an anime character...but if he was really I would rape him...KIDDING!_

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**My Love Can Only Go So Far**

**(Three Weeks Later, Wednesday)**

* * *

'_**I told you that he did this!**_

_**Kid, I haven't seen you for over a week now. Are you sure your imagination isn't overworked?**_

_Kohaku glared at Naraku despite the obviousness of the tears about to spill down his face._

_**You're a liar!**_

_Naraku sighed like he was exasperated and gave Sango a wary look. Sango glanced back at him and back to her brother. He had been saying stuff like this for over a month now. It would be impossible though, he was with her this past week. And Naraku was telling the truth; they hadn't come to her house once._

_She didn't know what to do. Her brother's neck was bruised with a purple handprint and his lip was busted. She hadn't come home at all, then on the day she return's, Kohaku's accusing Naraku of doing these things…again._

_**When did Naraku do this?**_

_Sango asked sarcastically, but really she was trying to figure something out. He didn't have an over active imagination, did he?_

_Kohaku looked at her pleadingly and her face almost broke from the stoic look she always wore when she was around her family._

_**Three days ago?**_

_Naraku kneeled in front of Kohaku and put a hand on his shoulder that the boy flinched away from. Sango couldn't see the warning that he was giving her brother._

_**Kohaku I would never hurt you because that would mean I would be hurting your sister.**__**Whoever did this, we'll find him okay?**_

_**Sango-!**_

_**Kohaku! Just be-quiet okay?! Naraku couldn't have done that, he was with me the whole week!**_

_Where was mom when you needed her?_

_**You always believe him over me! I hate you!**__'_

Sango's eyes opened wide. Once she realized that she was in her room she sat up and went into the bathroom, took a shower, and went back to lye in her bed. This had become routine for the past week and a half. She had been having these recurring dreams about Naraku and it had been making her restless. Everyone at school had been asking her why she was lagging lately. On top of that, the practices with Midoriko had gotten critical. Neither she nor Kagome had seen either of their friends since they started the training. And since they had to keep the secret; no one knew where they were going except Aoki and Midoriko.

Though, everything that was going on wasn't negative, there were some positive aspects. Kagome had made a little progress, and Sango, being a faster learner, could now hold up the hiraikotsu for an hour, plus, Sango and Kagome could now ride on Kiara's back without falling off. She was surprised that neither Inuyasha nor Miroku had been questioning where they were going as of yet. She did have a feeling however, that the patience the boys had was slowly coming to a quick end.

By the time all Sango's thoughts had gone through her head and her eyes had slowly drifted shut a loud screeching sound invaded her mind and sent an aching headache through her brain. She groaned and turned over, effectively slamming her fist into the alarm clock and shutting it up. She hoisted her body out of the bed and went to her dresser where she threw on anything that she could find, not paying attention to the fact that she had put on her shirt first and then the bra.

She slouched across her floor to the bathroom and sighed with frustration at her appearance. Her face _looked_ tired and that was never a good thing.

"**Sango! You ready to go to school?! I'll drive you!"**

She looked at herself one more time before she looked away. She wasn't going to get any sleep and that's the end of it.

When were Naraku and the others going to make their move? How long was she expected to put up with this? Was this decided for her the moment she was born? Or was her dad expected to live the rest of his life? Why couldn't Midoriko handle this instead of her?

Her thoughts swarmed around her head as she stumbled up the steps of the school. As her eyes shut unconsciously she missed the last step. Of course she could feel herself falling and in the back of her mind she knew that if she hit the concrete it was going to be bad. But her eyes wouldn't open for her, her body wouldn't move; she was too tired.

Suddenly there was a loud obnoxious voice in her ear, screaming her name. She was faintly aware that her body was moving but, her feet weren't touching the ground. Was she floating? Nope, if she was she would be doing everything in her power to get away from that voice that was making her oncoming migraine get worse.

Her body was lain on a hard, very uncomfortable bed but, comfortable enough for her to lose track of the voice. It was more of muffled sounds now and they took on a dream-like quality. Then she succumbed to the wonderful darkness………

Part of her was afraid that the nightmares would interrupt her blank numbing dream but the other part was wondering if she should be afraid because they had disappeared so suddenly. Her dreamless state seemed to go on for hours on end until she could hear the muffles again. Those loud, annoying people that had given her the headache were back.

Despite her body fighting against the consciousness, she struggled harder to listen.

"**Young man, school will be over in a few minutes. I think you should start getting the homework you missed so you won't be too far behind."**

'_Young man? I am still at school right?'_

She could hear the frustration in the 'young man's' tone of voice. She had probably suggested that to him many times then.

"**Thank you for your concern but, I will wait for her to wake up, then I'll get my things and she can get hers."**

Young man's voice sounded familiar.

"**If you're sure."**

Young man's voice sounded strained, he was getting irritated with the woman.

"**I'm sure."**

The same moment she felt a warm piece of flesh touch her hand was the moment her eyelids looked red from behind her closed eyes. It was still day…

Her eyes fluttered open and the first thing that came out of her mouth was, **"Who's young man?"**

Miroku's face was suddenly in her eye line. He looked relieved and she wondered why. But despite the current wondering her mind had been doing she had pieced another puzzle together. She knew who the young man was now.

"**Oh. Miroku what are you doing in my room?"**

His answering chuckle sounded just as relieved as his face had looked.

"**This is not your room silly. We're in the nurse's office."**

Sango frowned, **"What am I doing in the nurse's office?"**

"**Sango…"** When his hand touched her face it set her skin aflame, like hot lava boiling its way slowly to the surface and she ignored it. Her question wasn't answered yet. **"You fainted before you even got into the building."**

"**I fainted?"**

"**Mm hm. This morning. School will be over in a couple of minutes."**

Just as he had acknowledged that the bell sound burst through the room and left Sango's ears ringing when it was done. She could hear the excited chatter outside the door.

"**Can you sit up?"**

"**Yeah. My body feel's like it hasn't been used but I feel better than when I first came here."**

There was a sound of a door closing and a short stubby woman came into her line of view. She smiled, showing her perfectly white teeth that were slightly smudged with her red lipstick.

"**Ah, you're awake. Are you ready to go home?"**

"**I think I could manage. You didn't call my mom did you?"**

"**No, no, it's nothing to worry about. This young man said you kept mumbling something like, 'Don't tell Mom'. You know, he has been watching over you this whole time."**

Sango's eyes fluttered from the nurse's to Miroku's and she looked down immediately due to the blush that began coloring her cheeks. She could hear the amused chuckle lighting the room and knew that the nurse knew what was going on between them. Stupid women's intuition, it was very irritating sometimes.

"**Well I'm going to send you two off. I'm glad you're alright dearie, take care."**

Sango gladly took her things from Miroku's hands.

"**You too."** She said as she waved.

Once they were outside of the unusually cheery office Sango's body was enveloped with the tenseness between her and Miroku. She looked up at his face to see him staring. At what, she didn't know, but she knew that he was staring a little too hard. He was thinking and that was never good. It wasn't good because 95% of the time he usually came up with the right answer to his question.

It wasn't until the crowded hallways became more deserted and they were coming up to a classroom did he stop her. She didn't look up. She refused to.

"**Sango."**

His voice was too controlled for her liking.

"**Hm?"**

"**You're not getting any sleep."**

"**No."**

His silence said that he wanted her to tell him why and her silence said that she was keeping her mouth shut. She looked up all ready to tell him not to start with all the questions. To tell him to butt out and let her handle things. However, she wasn't expecting to see the worry or the pain in his eyes and her mind back-tracked.

"**I've…been having nightmares that's all. They're keeping me awake nights."**

So much for keeping her mouth shut.

"**About?"**

That look…of course he already knew what they were about, she couldn't hide anything from him.

"**Its nothing, I promise."**

Miroku shook his head not believing what she was saying, but going along with it.

"**So, where have you been going?"**

Like she had thought earlier that day, they were losing their patience; her fainting had just sped up the process. She sighed and turned the other way. If she said anything now the questions would keep coming and she had just been doing too much. And besides; her emotions were running on high right now since she was so exhausted, her reaction to his reaction would probably be drastic.

"**Your not gonna answer my question?"**

"**No."**

"**Well, your nightmares are not the only reason you're not sleeping. There's **_**got**_** to be a trigger to them. It's always something that's going on in your life that sets them off."**

"**Miroku, shut-up."**

He was following her and it was extremely aggravating.

"**I'm telling the tr-."**

She turned to face him and stopped, placing a hand on his chest to stop him as well.

"**I know you are. I'm just not gonna tell you, not because I don't want to, but I because I can't. Besides…"** Her hand slid down the rest of his upper body. **"I don't want to put you in the middle of this." **She turned and began walking again, hoping that he wouldn't follow, but that was a lost cause.

His head turned to the left and right before he grabbed her hand, jerking her to a halt. He placed the other hand on the wall behind her, on the side of her head, without letting go of her hand with the other. He leaned close to her ear, making her blush, of course, and whispered the hot rush of words that made her anxious and dizzy all at the same time.

"**Does this have anything to do with the sacred jewel?"**

Her fingers laced around his as she sucked in a sharp breath.

"**I…can't…tell you."**

"**Come on Sango, you're my girlfriend. I have a right to worry about you and I have a right to have my questions answered so I can **_**stop**_** worrying about you."**

Sango looked up into his eyes. His hand cupped her face, sending electric waves through her. And she noticed that both of his eyes kept on switching back and forth to either of hers; he was trying to find something there.

'_Girlfriend? When did we establish that we were together? We've never even gone out on-. Stay focused!'_

"**I'm sorry, I can't…it's…it's just not worth it. To have you get hurt because of something that I did, something that's going on between me and **_**my**_** family. I need you to leave me alone. Stay away from me."**

He sighed, dropping his hand, putting his forehead to hers. She felt them, the tears were coming. Told you, the emotions _were_ running high.

"**It is about the jewel."**

"**I'm sorry."** She whispered.

"**Sango…"**

His face slipped down to her lips. There was something about it; it was more passionate than normal, less of the lust behind it. It was softer, more…heartbreaking.

The over emotional tears spilled through her lashes. He pulled back and kissed her again, and again, and one more time.

"**Please…something's going on with you. Just tell me what it is and I'll leave you alone…"**

His hot fingers wiped away the tears that were still spilling like rapids down her cheeks.

Why would she want him to leave her alone? Because she didn't want him hurt. Would she be able to ignore him when she saw him in the hallways? She just wouldn't look at him. What about when he was with other girls, would she be able to handle that? She'll get over him. Was this worth loosing him? Yes, but only for his safety.

While all these thoughts ran through her head, Miroku waited patiently for her answer. She'd decided. Her eyes met his and the tears started spilling over again, but her eyes didn't move. Did he always know what she was gonna do before she did it? She would have to get over him.

"**For good?"**

He tried to control his face but she still saw the painful grimace that crossed his features.

"**Yes…you have my word."**

"**I've been practicing with Midoriko to protect the jewel. Kagome opened it, on accident."**

"**Why? How?"**

Couldn't he put the rest together? He usually did, why was he so off right now?

"**I can't answer anymore. That's what I've been doing."**

She slipped away from him not realizing that their hands were still wound tightly together, so she was surprised when she was pulled back into his arms and he was kissing her again.

High emotions I tell you.

She kissed him back, her hands tracing his face, his neck, his shoulders, the planes of his chest and abdomen. She was memorizing him.

Suddenly, she was ready to take back everything and just stay like this forever. She wanted to stay in his arms and feel safe and worry-free. She wanted to love him and she wanted him to love her.

She pulled back before she really did change her mind and snatched her hand out of his.

"**I can't do this Miroku…"**

'_He looks so broken.'_

"…**You promised…"**

'_Why am I doing this?'_

"…**keep your promise…"**

'_Come after me….please.'_

"…**Leave me alone!"**

She turned and raced toward the door, refusing to look back….

* * *

"**Good Kagome!"** Midoriko shouted, **"Another one!"**

Kagome notched another arrow and an amazingly powerful pinkish-purple aura surrounded it. She grunted as she pulled the bow string back farther and farther until she let it go with a snap. She was determined to blow that stupid tree to smithereens, and that's exactly what she did.

Her mouth hung open until it slowly closed and transformed into a huge grin. She turned to look at Midoriko who was grinning right back at her.

"**Oh my-! Did you-?! Did you see that?!"**

Midoriko giggled. **"Yeah."**

"**That was amazing! I was like UH! And then the tree was like PSHOOSH!"**

"**I know!"**

They celebrated Kagome's success until a grumpy Sango pushed passed them. Kagome ran after her, not catching on to her mood.

"**Sango! Sango, guess what I did?!"** She kept on talking, not waiting for an answer. **"I blew that tree up to little tiny bits! It was AWESOME!"**

She laughed waiting for Sango to congratulate her and when she didn't Kagome finally caught on. She watched as she pulled the shirt roughly over her head and began slipping the skin tight suit on.

"**Sango?"**

She got no answer. Instead, Sango decided to stop pulling the stupid thing up at her waist and put the ponytail up. She was tired of daily routines. Even though what had happened earlier wasn't so daily.

Kagome sat on the bench next to her.

"**What's wrong Sango?"**

Still, she got no answer.

"**Can you please tell me what's wrong?"**

Sango sighed in frustration.

"**Nothing."** She answered bitterly.

"**Liar. Best friends tell each other everything remember?"**

She stopped, she had made that promise to Kagome and she tried her best to keep all of them.

"**I broke up with Miroku."**

She grabbed her sword and made her way outside.

"**Why?"**

"**Kags, I understand that we're best friends and all, but can we hold this conversation for later please? I don't want to snap on you because I'm angry about what I did."**

"**Oh, okay, well, I'll ask you later then okay?"**

"**Mmhm."**

* * *

"**Come on girl! Get that thing flying faster!"**

Sango huffed angrily and hauled the humongous boomerang over her head once again. She groaned as she began twisting it between her fingers, panting as the sweat rolled down her face and her bangs stuck to her face.

This was getting extremely ridiculous. She had thrown the hiraikotsu ten million times already and each time she had gotten more and more frustrated. She was just too distracted today. And besides all that, she was doing so bad today that Midoriko had to let Kagome go because she wasn't going to get back to her.

She could feel the muscles begin to stretch as the wind above her picked up speed. It began to cool her body off, kept making her hair slap her in the face, and made her temperature grow with anticipation and excitement. She was going to do it right this time.

And just as she threw it Miroku's face had caught her off guard. The last look she had seen, that heartbroken one.

The hiraikotsu left her fingers and landed 40 ft. away from her. Unbelievable! There was no way in heck this was going to get done right today! She growled as she watched Midoriko shake her head. Heat rushed to her face and she stomped over to retrieve the weapon. Hiraikotsu refused to come out of the ground. She pulled at it until she felt it was useless then she kicked out of anger.

"**Ouch! Stupid, stupid! I don't even know why I bothered today! I can't even concentrate!"**

"**Sango, Sango."**

She sighed heavily and sat down on the back porch, massaging her foot.

"**Yes?"**

"**What's wrong with you? This isn't like you at all. First, you're missing all your classes and then you come late to training."**

* * *

Meanwhile…

Kagome dragged her foot up the last stair and sighed heavily. These stupid stairs were too much, especially after a long day of training with Midoriko it was impossibly crucial, extra unneeded work. Her body dragged towards her front door when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Inuyasha was standing at the door waiting for her. She grinned. They hadn't really spent much time together in awhile and he looked so dang sexy today.

He was wearing tan khakis and a white hooded jacket and she couldn't help but stare at him. She was a little surprised that he hadn't sensed her yet. Maybe he was in deep thought. That was never a good thing. She was almost scared that he would get a brain hemorrhage.

A small smile graced her lips as the little joke passed through her mind.

"**Inuyasha?"** He looked up. **"What're you doing here huh?"**

She stopped in front of him, still grinning from ear to ear. He cocked his head to the side.

"**What, I don't get a hug?"**

"**Oh,"** She laughed, **"No, it's because I was out….exercising and I kind of stink."**

She laughed again making Inuyasha raise an eyebrow.

"**Why do you keep laughing?"**

"**I don't know. Maybe because I haven't spent enough time with you and I missed you. So, I'm glad you're here. Do you want to come in?"**

"**Well, I wasn't planning on standing out here all night."**

She looked up at the sky. The was just going down. She wondered if Sango was still practicing, but it was only a thought passing her mind.

"**I didn't even notice well come on in. You mind if I take a shower first?"**

A devious smile crossed his lips.

"**Sure I don't mind, but only if you let me come with you."**

His arms wrapped around her waist.

"**Get off me perv."** She laughed again and elbowed him, which she thought was softly, in the ribs.

He groaned and pulled back, holding the spot where she had hit him. Well, she thought she had hit him softly.

"**You got stronger didn't you?"**

"**Oh, I didn't mean to hurt you! I'm sorry!"**

"**I'm fine."**

Men.

* * *

There was nothing wrong. Nothing at all. Nothing important at least. Except that she had just broken her boyfriend's heart and her own. Except that these recurring nightmares about Naraku had been making her sleepless. Except that these training sessions to make her stronger was wearing her out. No, nothing was wrong with her at all.

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Since when do you have temper tantrums over not being able to throw hiraikotsu?"**

"**There's just a lot on my mind that's all."**

"**Like?"**

Kiara jumped into Sango's lap and curled against her as she petted her body. This was Sango's excuse not to look at Midoriko. A very good excuse apparently, because not once did she tell her to look up. But she did keep asking questions.

"**Helloooo, what's on your mind girlie?"**

"**Nothing important."**

"**You know I'm going to keep asking you questions until you answer me right?"**

Sango sighed, **"Don't I know it."**

* * *

Kagome raced downstairs wearing a large t-shirt and an old pair of basketball shorts. Her hair, which was straightened earlier, now fell down her back in wet, wavy tendrils. Inuyasha watched her rub the towel through her hair before he reluctantly pulled his eyes away. She would probably look beautiful to him even if she accidentally died her hair green.

She sat next to him with a plop and immediately cuddled up next to him. He smiled. What was her deal?

"**So, what's up with the random visit? Is there something you want to do?"**

"**Um, actually…there is something I wanted to talk to you about."**

She turned to look him in his eyes.

"**What is it?"**

His voice hitched. Must she always look at him like that? It was unbearable. Her eyes burned into his with her curiosity that was slowly turned into worry.

"**Is it something bad?"**

Suddenly he was nervous. How would she react?

"**Maybe, it depends on how you react to it."**

She sat up fully going into listening mode.

"**How I react to what?"**

* * *

**"So…"**

Today was a day where Sango felt that if anything bothered her in the least she would get really irritated. Right now was one of those moments.

**"So nothing! I'm just stressed okay?! Everything's getting out of hand!"**

Midoriko stared at her as if she hadn't raised her voice at all. While Kiara, on the other hand, jumped out of Sango's lap and went into the house. She did not come outside for her sensitive ears to be burning during a very loud argument.

**"It's about your responsibilities right? Are you stressed because you're the one who's been trusted to protect the jewel?" **

The way she'd asked those questions made her seem like she thought Sango was just being a spoiled child. It brought Sango's fuse down to a shorter level.

* * *

"**Inuyasha…I don't think we can sit here and stare at each other all night."**

He looked down and began fumbling which made Kagome even more suspicious. He never fumbled.

"**Kagome,"** He sighed, **"I won't ask you where you've been and I won't ask you what you're doing, but I don't feel like I'm in a relationship."**

"**You don't fell like-what?"**

* * *

"**Yes! Why am I the one whose been chosen for this job?! It's because my dad did it too right?! Well, I don't think this much weight should be put on me! Why can't you do it?!"**

The sword on Midoriko's hip twitched and Sango was immediately on guard. She wouldn't really attack her own family would she?

"**You know I always thought you were more like your father. The responsible, loving, courageous man that he was and right now you're proving to me that you are **_**nothing**_**…like him."**

Sango gritted her teeth together. Oh looky, her first real fight with Auntie Midoriko.

* * *

"**You're never here. I thought we would always be here for each other."**

"**Inuyasha,"** An unbelievable laugh fell from her lips, **"Are you serious? After all this shit we just went through? After all that bullshit you told me in the classroom. Were you just lying to me because we almost had sex? What, has Kikyo never given you any?"**

He reached for her and she pulled her hand back.

"**That's not it Kagome."**

"**Really? Then please, explain to me what it's about because my mind is not comprehending what you're saying."**

* * *

"**How dare you say that to me?"**

"**Its okay Sango, maybe I will take over your job."**

Sango stood up with her fists balled at her sides. Her images in her vision began to swirl together and her words became more pronounced.

"**I didn't ask to do this okay?! No one even asked me, it was just decided wasn't it?!"**

Midoriko shrugged. **"You're right. But you're not handling it very well. Perhaps you should take a break. Maybe a permanent one."**

Sango was surprised. Why had she come to the conclusion that she wanted to stay out of it? She just wanted a break, some relaxation time.

Despite the thoughts running through her head her anger was getting the better of her. She sucked in a large a breath, shot Midoriko a glare, and headed down the mountain.

* * *

"**It's just a back and forth thing with you Inuyasha, isn't it?"**

"**I'm _sorry_ Kagome, love, it hurts. I should know."**

"**Yes…a little too much for me to bear."**

She tried her best to keep the blank stare on her face.

"**Inuyasha, I think you should leave."**

As soon as the word 'leave' fell from her lips her lights flicked off. Both of the teens were immediately on alert. Kagome looked frantically at Inuyasha's glowing hair. You could see it, even in the dark. Her mind flashed away from him to her mother, grandfather, and brother. None of them were home, so if something went bad at least they weren't there.

She heard Inuyasha's whispered words in the darkness.

"**What is that smell? It stinks really badly. Like poison."**

Kagome's eyes narrowed. So something bad was about to happen.

"**Hey, get out of here okay?"** She whispered to him.

"**What're you stupid? I'm not gonna leave you here by yourself when there's a burglar or a murderer running around in your backyard. You can't take them on."**

"**It's not a burglar and I could take care of myself…now could you get out of here? I don't want you hurt."**

She saw his golden eyes flash to her. His mouth opened to speak, but he was interrupted by a soft creaking that only he could hear.

"**Look out!"**

There was a loud crash and Kagome was wrapped up in a male arm. She heard Inuyasha grunting somewhere else, he was fighting someone. The male behind her lowered his head to whisper in her ear.

"**Where is it little girl?"**

"**And to what little girl are you referring to?"**

The arm around her neck tightened and she took in a desperate breath.

"**Where is it?"** He repeated.

"**I…don't know what you're talking about."**

Her hand came up and she could feel the palm of her hand pushing up against what she thought was his nose. In the short moment it took to flip him over her shoulder was the same moment he yelled out in pain.

Good thing she had that training with Midoriko.

"**Kagome!"**

Instead of answering him she shoved her foot into his throat and pushed against his Adam's apple. She could hear him choking, trying his best to get her foot off of him. When in the world did she get so strong?

The light flicked on and she was momentarily blinded. The man under her grabbed her foot and pulled her to the ground. He turned over and began dragging her body back towards him and she scrambled for anything that she could grab. She could find nothing along the floor so she did the next best thing. The foot that the man in question wasn't holding flew up and into his chin.

Farther away she could hear Inuyasha getting tackled to the ground. He must've been fighting more than one man.

"**Ow! You little bitch! You're gonna stop kicking me!" **

He picked her up by her waist, but little did he know that, that was a very bad idea. Her arm snaked out a grabbed him by his throat. She squeezed a little and some of her priestess power flowed into her hand. In the next point five second his screams were heard and she stopped.

Behind her she heard the falling of three bodies and turned around. Inuyasha was panting heavily, standing over three very large, unconscious bodies. Inuyasha stared at her with amazement. He couldn't believe that she had taken care of that guy by herself.

"**What did you do? What's going on?" **Inuyasha asked, this was confusing him to no end.

She turned her head back to the still conscious, but bleeding man.

"**Who sent you?"**

"**I don't have to answer to you."**

She squeezed the exact spot where the burn had occurred and his eyes opened with sheer pain. She winced with the look of it. How could she really have done anything to hurt him? Even if it was her enemy.

"**Answer the question."**

She loosened her hold and he choked out a few sobs.

"**O-Onigumo."**

"**Who is that?"**

"**Naraku's father. He's the one who sent us to get the sacred jewel."**

"**Why does he want it?"**

"**I don't know. He doesn't tell us these things. We just do what he says."**

She stared at him for a few seconds before she let go of his neck and he slid to the floor. He grabbed his neck and she turned her back to him, facing Inuyasha's bewildered expression.

**"Bitch."** The man mumbled.

Kagome's teeth gritted together and she did a quick roundhouse to the face making his neck snap and he fell unconscious. Once again she turned to face Inuyasha.

**"Call the police."**

He immediately grabbed his phone and dialed the numbers to the police station. All while he was talking his eyes constantly kept flickering to the girl that was tidying the things up around her house like nothing had happened to them in the past five minutes. He hung up the phone and watched as Kagome wrapped some ace bandage around the man's neck. The neck that she had burned herself. When she was done she scrubbed the blood out of the carpet and put the first-aid kit away. When she came back downstairs Inuyasha wanted answers.

"**Kagome. Tell me what's going on. Now."**

She stopped in her tracks with her back facing him. She wasn't going to turn around. In the distance the police sirens could be heard.

"**I'll wait all night if I have to."**

He watched as her shoulders rose with her intake of breath and fell with the release. Her body turned to face him, but she wasn't looking at him.

"**Sango and I have been given the task of protecting the Jewel of Four Souls."**

Inuyasha's eyebrows quirked down.

"**Jewel of Four Souls?"**

* * *

**Ok, progress just went back down to one reviewee, BUT...**

**Oooooo! Very interesting ending if I do say so myself...Lol. I'm kidding, but I wonder...will Kagome tell Inuyasha EVERYTHING that happened? Or will she leave him with the little bit of information she just gave him and have him try to figure out the rest for himself? The world will never know the dangers we face because the government keeps keeping secrets from us...so what does that analogy mean? YOU HAVE TO WAIT TO FIND OUT! LMAO! R&R PLZ! **

**Oh, and I'm not doing my regualr, ya know, preview of the next chapter. WUAHAHAHAHA!**

**Lol...kidding! But really, I'm not...SUCKS FOR YOU! Buh bye..r&r....plz...ok...bye...for real this time...bye.**


	16. A New Secret

**YazzyBoo-Yes, I can indeed tell that you are a drama hazard. It's either that or you're just overly hyper active, but if that was the case that would mean that we would get along just fine! Lol! And of course their break-up isn't for good. How they get back together is the key. Shh. Don't tell anyone. Even though I just put it at the top of my story, still, keep it a secret. A new secret...**

* * *

phone talking

_dreams o**r dreams**/thoughts_

**talking **

story

* * *

_**sxyinubab**- Hmmm, I wonder why this chapter is called A New Secret? Duh! Because it contains a new secret! Do me a favor and find some of them. If you can tell me what they are in a review I'll let you know what's going to happen in the next chapter! LOL! Hey! Sometimes bribes work.....i'm kidding...this is not a bribe...OKAY! STORY TIME!_

**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Inuyasha anime._

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**A New Secret**

**(It's been 40 days since the first day and it's still Wednesday)**

* * *

"**Why didn't you tell me about all of this sooner? I could've helped in some way. I can still help."**

Before Kagome had spilled about the whole story, the police had entered her home and taken the intruders away. Of course they had asked the both of them a million questions, but Inuyasha didn't know anything and Kagome had to keep the secret. They wouldn't be able to help anyway.

"**There was nothing you could do."** Kagome said rolling her eyes at the stubborn boy.

"**I'm ten times stronger than you and if I wasn't here today then who knows what would've happened. Sure, you handled the one guy by yourself, but there were four of them all together. Never forget that."**

"**You're stupid."**

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. **"And you're a pain in the ass, but you don't see me complaining, do you?"**

Kagome huffed and the chair made a loud screeching sound as she scooted back from the table.

"**I don't even know why you're still here. Didn't you just break up with me?"**

"**Seriously? Are you gonna go there?"**

Her lips pursed as her hand rested itself upon her hip.

"**What do you think?"**

"**Get over it already."**

"**You really do change your mind too much you know that?!"**

"**Kagome!"**

He smiled as her hands went into the air. His body hauled itself from the sitting position he was in and he went over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She kept her arms folded against her stomach and refused to hug him back or even turn her head so he could kiss her.

"**You know you'll forgive me sooner or later."** He whispered in her ear.

She bit her lip and growled through her closed mouth.

"**Besides,"** He continued, **"it's your fault for not telling me what was going on. You can't just go off to places and not tell me where you're going. My mind wanders; then I get jealous."**

The news of his jealousy gave her a cruel satisfaction, but she continued on with her previous thought.

"**I don't have to tell you where I'm going Yash. We're not married and I'm not planning on getting married for a long time."**

"**No, we're not married, but we are in a committed relationship, aren't we?"**

She nodded her head.

"**Exactly-."**

"**Yes we are and you know what that means? That means you shouldn't be breaking up with me because all my time is not going to you!"**

She turned around and hit him in the head, effectively making him let go of her. She stalked into her living room, sat down on her couch, and turned on the T.V.

"**Eh! What was that for?!"**

"**You're a heartless idiot."**

She felt her body lean over as soon as he sat next to her. She leaned so far over that her body was against his, but she refused to move anymore than that. Her eyes stared hard at the T.V. and she refused to let them wander anywhere near that idiot hanyou sitting next to her.

Soon his voice was vibrating through her eardrums once again.

"**Kagome…you're not going to stay mad at me are you?"**

"**I'll try my best trust me."** She mumbled.

He laughed, which only made her angrier.

"**Does that mean it's not easy for you to stay mad at me?"**

Oh, that's what he was laughing for. When she had said that it was meant as a yes, but he had taken another meaning out of her words. Stupid, why couldn't he be dense all the time?

Suddenly, she felt his lips at her neck and she thrusted her body backwards.

"**Cut that out! I mean it!"**

The way she'd said it said that she meant it, but her eyes gave her away. She was as easy to read as an open book.

"**Do you?"**

She opened her mouth again and didn't get the chance to say anything. He grabbed her arms and leaned in towards her lips. Her mind couldn't come up with an effective plan until he was less than an inch away from her. Quickly, she turned her head and his lips met with her cheek instead of his original destination. However, instead of the angry reaction she had expected he chuckled.

"**It's okay. You have just given me access to other areas."**

Before she could react his lips slipped down her jaw line to the side of her neck and she quivered.

"**I said stop you mentally impaired boy or did you hear me."**

Her words were always so strong but the way her voice sounded saying them wasn't convincing anyone in particularly important.

"**Inuyasha…" **She half growled, half whined.

She reached behind the arm she was leaning against for anything to save her before she got too carried away. Her mind was already succumbing. Her finger came in contact with something hard. She wasn't sure what it was but whatever it was it wouldn't seriously hurt the boy. He was stronger than ten men put together.

She grasped it in her fingers and hit him in the head with it.

"**Ouch! Kagome!"**

"**Well…I told you to stop."** She whined.

"**It didn't sound like you wanted me to."** He mumbled.

He turned his head away from her and glared at the T.V.

"**Inuyasha…you're not going to stay mad at me are you?"** She giggled when his lips stretched over his teeth and a growl sounded.

His silence told her that he wasn't giving in as easily as she had. She pouted.

"**You are so stubborn. And I thought girls were supposed to be bad."**

She watched as his eyes became slits, but still he did not answer her. She had a solution to this little predicament. Her hand reached out to his chin and pulled it around to face her.

"**Excuse me, but I'm supposed to be the one mad at you."**

"**You hit-!"**

"**Haha! I got you talking!"**

She smiled in triumph and his lips became a pout. His eyes bored into hers, but she couldn't stop smiling and he couldn't stop watching her smile.

"**Quit being a baby so much okay?"**

"**I'm not being a baby."** He whispered and pulled his face out of her hand.

"**Alright then, quit being so sensitive. I knew it wouldn't hurt you otherwise I wouldn't have done it."**

She leaned into his view. When he turned his face away again was when she …………… -_- gave him that look, but she could see the small smile that no one else would have noticed.

"**And you say I'm the pain in the ass."**

She reached out again, grabbed his face between her hands, and brought it down to her lips. She kissed him passionately, one time and pulled away from him. He was staring at her, wondering why she had kissed him like that, and why did he want to keep doing it, and why he felt his heart swell as her face grew red.

"**What?"**

"**I think…I think I…"**

"**Inuyasha, I hope you know that you're not getting a complete sentence out. What is it?"**

"**Nothing."**

She stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"**Whatever. Don't tell me then."**

He chuckled. **"Brat."**

* * *

Sango was still about a mile from the bottom of the mountain. She had been taking her sweet time. Her mind had been arguing with her that she should go back and apologize to Midoriko. But, it wasn't just her who had been in the wrong. Midoriko had said some things about her that was just uncalled for. Maybe she should just…

She stopped and turned to look at the dark path that she had just come from. She would have to go back now…

Her head snapped to the side.

'_What was that?'_

She stood in a defensive position with her five senses on alert. To her left she could hear the rustling of someone coming towards her and she could suddenly feel someone's body heat close behind her. She grabbed the hand that touched her shoulder and hauled the whole body over her head. Her fist raised into the air…

"**Sango!"**

She stopped, why did that voice sound familiar? Her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness until she could see the male figure under her.

That had better not be who she thought it was.

"**What are you doing here?"** She whispered loudly.

"**Why are you whispering?"** The man whispered back, but his tone was mocking.

"**Aw, you have got to be kidding me!"**

Her fist came down hard and the man grunted in pain. The silhouette of the man became more defined and she could now see the detail of him more clearly.

"**What'd you do that for?" **He groaned.

"**I told you not to follow me Miroku! Shit!"**

She rolled off of him and put her head in her lap.

"**You're so stupid,"** She mumbled into her legs, **"what is wrong with you?"**

"**You told me where you were going to be."**

"**And you promised me you were going to leave me alone!" **She said glaring up at him.

He was getting up from the ground, still holding his stomach. He crawled over to her and she scooted farther away from him.

"**I figured it out. Midoriko's having you two protect the jewel because maybe she can't do it. Maybe she knows that something's going to happen to her. Or that doesn't have to be it, maybe she's not as strong as you think she is and she doesn't want to burden you with her worries..."**

Sango had stopped listening after Miroku's third sentence. That was it…that was why she was training them so hard because she wasn't going to be here for very long. Sango had known that all along; in the back of her mind, she knew it. What was going to happen to her?

"**Sango…what's wrong?"**

She stood up and looked at the dark forest that was behind her.

"**I have to go back and apologize to Midoriko."**

"**Why? Did you two get into a fight?"**

"**Don't follow me okay?"**

She turned around and bolted back into the darkness. And for awhile she thought she was alone, until she heard the sound of footsteps beside her. She looked to her left and found Miroku there. He was driving her mad! Didn't he understand that she didn't want him around her anymore? It was too hard to see him around like this when they had already broken up…

As soon as they got to the top of the stairs Sango picked her speed up and ran straight into the door. She didn't hesitate to start banging on it either.

"**Auntie! Open the door! Midoriko!"**

The door opened and Midoriko's eye peeked around the corner. It opened wider revealing her humongous smile and shining eyes. She was so weird. How could she be so happy to see her when they had just gotten into a fight an hour before?

"**Sango, you came back! And you brought Miroku with you! Back for more training are you boy? Come in, come in!"**

"**Midoriko."**

The identical woman turned back around to face her younger twin.

"**Hm?"**

"**I'm sorry…for what I said to you earlier. Some things were on my mind and I…I didn't mean it."**

She smiled again and patted the girl's back.

"**It's ok niece. You were forgiven before you even walked away. And I apologize for what I said, even though at the moment it was true, you truly are like your father."**

Sango beamed up at her. There was no way anything was happening to her. It was impossible. She was too good. Too much like…like an angel.

'_But angels die too.'_

"**Thanks."**

"**Now,"** She shut the door and escorted the two teens to the couch where she made them sit right next to each other, much to Sango's dismay, **"I'm glad you're here Miroku because I've been hoping you would come back soon. It seems you've discovered my little secret, so props to you, but I have discovered yours as well."**

Miroku looked up at her with curiosity drawn on every line of his face. Of course he knew her secret, he had already told Sango about it and he hoped that she believed him, but what secret did he have?

"**What secret?"**

"**A secret you don't even know about apparently. You come from a long line of monks, do you not?"**

"**Yeah, but that lineage stopped at my grandfather. We haven't practiced that in three generations."**

"**You may have stopped practicing it, but that doesn't mean the power doesn't run through your veins Miroku."**

Sango stared intently at Midoriko getting irritated every second. Why was she always discovering new people to train or something? And why in the world did she know everything about her friends?

"**Power? What are you talking about?"**

"**Miroku, you are a monk of great spiritual abilities. They are nothing like Kagome's or mine, but they are great."**

Miroku stared at her like she was crazy. This was impossible, no one in his family had even mentioned this to him, not his father who mysteriously passed away or his grandfather Mushin. Monks didn't have powers, did they?

Didn't he remember his own story? Jeez, he's slow sometimes…

"**It is possible Miroku…"**

He looked at Midoriko who was not looking at him; his eyes followed hers and came to rest on Sango's.

"**You remember that story you told me right? The monk in the story, he was able to create barriers to protect others, his staff that he used, plus the sutras he used to purify demons. It sounds familiar to you doesn't it? Do you get the feeling that our lives are following that story?"**

Miroku's eyes widened. Why had he not realized that before? The four of them, they were following that story, which meant that somehow they were going to have to face Naraku, but he couldn't have been the mastermind behind it right? No offense to Naraku, but he couldn't come up with that elaborate of a plan. Or was Miroku underestimating him?

But what about the love story behind it?

His eyes glanced at Sango then back down again.

Were he and Sango never destined to be with each other? If her family found out about her then…

And, the entire plot wasn't being followed, in the story there were six of them with the neko and the little fox demon. So that meant that everything wasn't going to go as planned. Maybe because it is a different time period now than it was then.

As all the logic was going through his head he realized that the two females were staring at him. Why were they staring at him?

He looked back up at Sango and stared at her until his vision got blurry from not blinking. He could see the eyebrow above her right eye crease, she was wondering why he as staring at her. Then, her eye level dropped down to the couch, she was getting flustered and embarrassed.

"**You might be right."**

She looked up at him and he turned his head to look at Midoriko.

"**The both of you are right."**

Midoriko nodded her head, acknowledging that she knew that fact.

"**So, what do I do?"** He asked her.

"**You, along with Sango and Kagome, come to train with me."**

"**What?"** Both Sango and Miroku said at the same time.

"**Are you willing to help them?"**

She gave him a long hard stare until he nodded his head. Then she broke out into another grin.

"**Good."**

"**Midoriko, if our lives really are following that story, what about Inuyasha?"**

She frowned. **"I am a priestess and he is a half demon. I cannot teach him what he needs to know. I can show him some combat skills, but as for the tetsuaiga-."**

"**What's a tetsuaiga?" **Sango asked.

"**It's a sword made from his father's fang."**

"**How do you know so much about us? I mean, it made sense when you knew everything about me, but about Kagome, Miroku, and Inuyasha? They're not even your blood."**

Her answer was a smile, but it was too secretive. She wasn't going to tell them.

"**Just remember Sango. I know everything."**

"**Not everything."** She mumbled leaning back into the couch.

"**Tell me more about this tetsuaiga."** Miroku said.

"**Inuyasha's father left it with an old friend of his, named Myoga. Full demons cannot touch the sword, only humans and half demons like Inuyasha can wield it, but he and his brother Sesshomaru are the only ones who can use the power that comes with the sword. And Myoga has to teach him how to use it."**

Miroku's eyebrows creased. **"Sesshomaru is a full demon; I thought you said full demons couldn't touch it."**

"**They can't, so Sesshomaru isn't capable of handling the tetsuaiga, but if he does get a hold to it, even for a second, he will use restraint to resist the burning, and he will use the power."**

"**They don't get along."**

"**And that's exactly why we shouldn't let him get it."**

"**His brother wouldn't really try to kill Inuyasha would he?"** Sango asked.

"**Obviously you've never met Inuyasha's brother."**

Sango eyebrows rose. **"Whoa."**

Suddenly her phone went off in her pocket and she jumped in surprise. She hadn't gotten a call from anybody in a while. She reached in to pull it out and saw Kagome's face smiling back at her.

"**Hm. It's Kagome, you guys can keep talking I'll go in the other room."**

She went into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

"Hey Kagome, what's up?"

"I have to tell-shut up Inuyasha-I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"These guys just came to my house like three hours ago while Inuyasha was here. He says I needed help, but I keep telling him I could've handled myself with or without him."

"Three hours ago?! Why didn't you call me sooner?! Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine, jeez, calm down captain Madre. And I didn't call you because them attacking me is not a big deal; it's what they came here for that's the problem."

"They came for the jewel didn't they?"

"Yup. And I told them I didn't have it, which I do, but they didn't need to know that." Her giggles could be heard, "But that's not nearly as important either, I found out who sent them."

"Naraku?"

"Nope, his daddy. His name his Onigumo and the guy claimed that he didn't know why he wanted the jewel."

"And you told Inuyasha about all of this I'm guessing."

"Yes." She sounded guilty now.

"It's ok. Miroku's in on everything now too. He's supposed to start training with us."

"Really? So are you guys back together?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Being in a relationship is not going to make this situation any better."

"But Sango, you guys are so happy when you're around each other."

Sango sighed heavily. "Bye Kagome, I'll be over there in a few."

"Wait-!"

She snapped the phone shut and exited the bathroom.

"**Auntie, I need you to take us home."**

The woman looked at her watch.

"**Well, it is getting quite late. 9:53 and counting.**

Sango shook her head.

"**Not home, home. I need to go to Kagome's house. Some guys just came to her house a couple of hours ago and she **_**is**_** lucky Inuyasha was there. She said that Naraku's father, Onigumo, sent them."**

"**Well, what are we waiting for?"**

* * *

"**Shouldn't you be going home Inuy****asha?" **Kagome's little brother Sota asked.

"**No, I have to wait here until Sango and Miroku comes."**

"**Sota quit bothering** **the man."** Her mother said from the couch she was sitting on.

"**Thank you Yai."**

Kagome giggled. **"You know me and Sango's families act almost exactly alike?"**

Inuyasha shook his head. **"Poor, poor Miroku."**

"**Actually Yash…"**

The knock on the door interrupted their conversation.

"**I'll get it."** Sota called, but he was quickly pulled back by Inuyasha's hand.

"**Let your sister get it kid."**

Kagome shot Inuyasha a grateful look before getting up and opening the door.

"**Hey Sango, Miroku…Midoriko?"**

"**Hello my lovely student!"**

"**Wow, why are you amazingly hyper all the time?"** Sango asked the woman who was enveloping Kagome in a hug.

Miroku stepped in front of Sango so he was in Kagome's line of view.

"**We need to talk to you and Inuyasha in private. So we need a room."**

While Miroku was talking to Kagome, Midoriko went over to introduce herself to Yai.

"**Hello, I am Kagome's teacher up at the high school."**

"**And the trainer she goes to everyday? I'm Yai."**

She reached out her hand for Midoriko to take it.

"**Yes. Midoriko. I need to talk to the kids do you mind if we go into Kagome's room to talk privately? Or maybe we could sit out here?"**

"**Oh yes. I'll just take Sota to my room with me and you five can have the living room."**

"**Thanks Yai."**

"**No problem, come on Sota."**

"**Mom!"** He whined.

"**Now! I mean it!"** She dragged the ten year old boy by his shirt to her room.

Miroku laughed. **"She reminds me of Sango's mom."**

Kagome nudged Inuyasha's arm. **"Told you." **

"**You four settle down. Apparently the enemy is starting to get serious. Kagome, does your mom know what happened?"**

"**No, I cleaned everything up before she got home."**

"**Good, so Inuyasha you are informed of everything."**

He nodded his head.

"**That saves me the trouble of repeating everything, but I do still have to tell you some new information, since Kagome was not with us to tell you."**

"**Wait, first can you tell me who you are? Everyone else seems to know you."**

"**I am Sango's auntie, a demon slayer, a priestess, and a teacher at your school. I have information on you four that you don't even have on yourselves. Sango is a demon slayer like I am, Kagome is a priestess, also like me, and Miroku is a monk with powers."**

"**And me?"**

"**You are a great half demon with undiscovered powers. That is why I am here to talk with all of you. Onigumo is after the jewel and we don't know why, but if he gets it, we might as well kiss our lives goodbye. You all need to help each other to protect it. So, you will all train with me. Inuyasha you will only do so for half of the day and the other half will be spent with Myoga."**

"**You know Myoga? What does he have to do with any of this?"**

"**He was your father's advisor and friend. Your father gave him your sword until you needed to use it. You need to get the tetsuaiga and have Myoga teach you how to use it before it's too late."**

* * *

**(One Week Later Wednesday)**

* * *

"**Hiraikotsu!" **

Kagome dodged the large boomerang as it came her way. She spun on her heel and notched her bow so fast that no one else saw her do it. She had become good, as had Sango.

"**Go!"**

The arrow flew towards Sango who jumped out of the way in the nick of time. Now in the place of her was a large hole that still glowed from Kagome's arrow.

"**Kiara!"**

Kiara's small mew turned into a growl as she ran past Sango, who quickly caught up to her and jumped onto her back. Kiara lifted just above the ground and Sango pulled out the sword that was by her side. At the same moment Sango swung her sword was when Kagome ducked and notched an arrow.

"**Go up!"**

Purple arrows constantly flew pass the two of them and they were expertly dodged. However, they couldn't be dodged forever. One of them hit the mark and Kagome gasped in horror.

"**Oh my-! I hit her!"**

As the purple light faded. Kagome looked around for the feline and the woman, but didn't find them.

"**You did not hit me!"**

Kagome gasped again and turned just in time for Sango to slice her bow in half. Kagome ground her teeth together and pulled out her sword as Sango turned around. Her sword was immediately enveloped in her purple light. Sango jumped off of Kiara and immediately ducked when Kagome swung her sword. She hadn't missed her though. She did cut off the ends of her ponytail.

Sango growled. She side swept Kagome who fell on her butt. As soon as she hit the ground she put the blade tip to her throat. She smirked in victory.

"**I won."** She said smugly.

Kagome scoffed. **"You think you won."**

Sango looked down and saw the glowing purple sword at her stomach. If that was real they would've killed each other at the same time.

"**Alright, tie, but you would've died first because your head would've been chopped off."** She smiled cockily.

"**You know, if you keep breaking her bows like that, I'm going to go bankrupt."**

Both girls looked up to see Midoriko cradling the two-pieced bow in her arms. They sighed at her over dramatic performance. It was true that, that had been around the tenth time Sango had either cut or snapped one of those in half, but Midoriko was just being a baby. I mean, it wasn't their fault that she kept having them fight against each other.

"**Sorry Auntie."** Sango said rolling her eyes.

"**You keep saying that and yet you keep doing it."**

"**Midoriko, just think about it this way, at least she's giving me another alternative to use my powers."**

"**Yeah, yeah, if I would've known that you four were going to be so expensive I wouldn't have offered to do this." **

She looked over to Miroku who had just put up a barrier to block Inuyasha's attack. It bounced off the barrier and blasted into one of her buildings.

"**GAH! You destroyed the changing room!"**

Both boys stopped and turned to look at the damage they had caused. They turned back to look at Midoriko sheepishly.

"**Sorry!"** Inuyasha called.

"**That's it! You four are dismissed!" **She pouted, fake tears falling down her face. **"That's going to cost me a fortune…freaking expensive kids."**

The two girls and half-demon sheathed their swords.

"**Guys, let's go out somewhere….I think we deserve a break."** Inuyasha said rolling his neck.

Sango pulled Kagome off the ground and stretched her arms as she walked towards the house with her.

"**Since **_**somebody**_** destroyed the changing rooms I guess we gotta take turns in the bathroom."** Kagome looked at Inuyasha pointedly as she said this.

"**Alright, alright, so I destroyed the changing rooms and I'm real sorry about that, but can somebody answer me. Give me some suggestions or something…where do you wanna go out?"**

Sango chuckled and Miroku punched him in the arm. And he could almost feel Midoriko's glare throwing daggers in the back of his head.

"**Sorry Yash, I got plans."**

Two of the three remaining heads turned to look at him. One in pride and the other in curiosity and ferocity.

Inuyasha grinned and nudged him in the arm. **"You gotta date huh?"**

"**You could say that." **He smiled and swatted Inuyasha's arm away.

Kagome glared at them fiercely. It had only been a week! How could he start dating someone already?! Who? Men were so insensitive.

Sango ignored the two males to the best of her ability, but she couldn't help her ears tuning in to their conversation as he went into detail about the other woman.

"…**prettiest smile that just lures you into her. And her curves are just perfect I've never seen a woman with such…"**

Sango's teeth snapped together audibly causing Kagome to look at her.

"**I'll go in first. I forgot that my mom needed me to help her with something today so sorry Yash, I can't go out today. You and Kagome have fun without me. You too Miroku."**

Both boys looked at her as her explanation began; however, she refused to look up at any of them. Her front turned away from them and she slammed the door to the bathroom.

"**What was that all about?"** Inuyasha asked.

"**Stupid, you two are so retarded."** Kagome fumed.

"**What?"** Miroku asked.

"**Nothing. You two are mentally impaired that's all."**

"**What did I do?"** Inuyasha asked.

"**Figure it out yourselves!"**

They looked at each other, speculating Kagome's words and Sango's actions. You know what all their thinking summed up to? A shrug of the shoulders and going up to different rooms to get changed. There was no time for them to try to delve into the minds of women. It involved _too_ much thinking.

Sango listened to her friend's small exchange and sighed.

'_I don't even know why I'm so jealous. I'm the one that broke up with him. Besides, I didn't really expect him to be stuck on me forever did I? No, but he could've been stuck for just a little bit longer.'_

* * *

Miroku shut the door to the vacant room and rubbed his temple.

He knew exactly what was wrong with the woman downstairs. The problem was that she was refusing to be with him, but she still felt about him the same way that he felt about her. But was he expected to sit at home and mope about her? He couldn't wait for her forever. It was just a date anyway. Nothing more was going to happen between him and the other girl. She was much too perfect for his liking.

* * *

The incident that had happened while they were changing had been forgotten for the moment and now the four were making their way down the mountain as they were before this whole mess started. A group of care-free friends.

"**Shut-up!"** Sango pushed Miroku and laughed as he skipped on one foot to keep his balance. **"Loser."**

"**You have to admit Sango, it is kind of true."**

"**You're supposed to be on my side Kagome. Us girls have to stick together in this world, especially with these two pig-headed boys still in existence."**

"**Excuse me, but Inuyasha is a gentleman. The only gentleman on this entire planet."**

Miroku snorted. **"I'm sure if you keep telling yourself that it'll be true in your mind Yash, but until then you probably shouldn't say it out loud."**

"**Yeah, because there's no gentleman on this Earth like Miroku."** Kagome said sarcastically.

"**I think the word gentleman should've died as time moved on because you rarely find one now-a-days."** Sango said.

"**I can be a gentleman…watch…" **

Inuyasha stuck his foot out in front of Sango and laughed until her hand reached out and pulled his hair, pulling him down with her. His arm reached out and he grabbed Miroku's jacket sleeve and Miroku wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist.

The group tumbled a few feet down the mountain hillside and came to a stop with all of them laughing despite the hilt of their swords hitting each other in the heads once in awhile. Somehow, Kagome had ended up at the bottom of pile with Miroku's arms still attached to her waist. Sango was back was to his, but she was draped over him in a diagonal manner; Inuyasha was laid over all of them, his leg on Sango's head and his arm over Kagome's legs.

"**Sango, move your hair."** Miroku said trying to spit strands of it out of his mouth.

"**Being on the bottom is so uncomfortable so could you guys do me a humongous favor and get the hell off?"**

Sango lifted her body up only to find that she couldn't do it.

"**As soon as Inuyasha gets up your lungs will be relieved."** She smacked him in the thigh.

"**Ouch! Alright, gentleman mode coming up!"**

The three of them shook with laughter and he hauled himself up.

"**That was rude Yash, tripping a girl is not being a gentleman."**

"**It is by my book."**

"**I wonder if he went temporarily delusional when he said he was the only gentleman on this Earth." **Kagome mumbled.

"**I wonder what would happen if I bit you guys."** Miroku said getting off of Kagome.

"**Why are you so random?"**

"**Because I'm a genius."**

He pulled Kagome to her feet and bit her arm. She immediately snatched her arm back and shrieked.

"**What is wrong with you, you animal!"**

He chuckled at her reaction and immediately moved on to his next victim. His second choice was Sango, but as he came closer to his next prey he realized that she was already making her way farther down the mountain. She probably had no idea what they were doing at this moment.

He pinned Inuyasha's arms behind his back and dug his teeth into his back. Inuyasha growled and swatted him away.

"**Why would you do such a thing?"**

Miroku was past listening to him. He had moved on as soon as he had done it.

His next meal was steady getting farther and farther away and he had to jog to keep up with her. The moment came and he walked up behind her. His arms encircled her waist, locking her arms to her side and he could tell that she was startled by his sudden action. His cheek pressed against hers, leaning her head to the side.

"**What are you do-Ah!"**

His bit into the area where her shoulder and neck met. A jolt of pleasure shot through her system and she bit her lip to hold the shivers back. Of course she had forgotten that her weakness was to be bitten in that exact spot. She hadn't done anything in so long.

Her face turned red at the direction her thoughts had taken.

"**Get off me you retard!"**

She ducked under his embrace and skipped back a few steps. Her hand was already at the spot that his teeth had come into contact with.

"**Don't do that!"**

Miroku smiled, having no clue of what that simple action had done to her. **"Why not?"**

"**Because it's weird; why would you bite someone?"**

"**Are you embarrassed? Your face is red. I don't see what you have to be embarrassed for though."**

She rolled her eyes. The answers to his statements were so obvious.

"**Stupid, just don't-."**

"**Shh."** Inuyasha shushed them. **"Listen."**

Sango's, along with everyone else's, ears were on full alert as Inuyasha called out the warning. So much for the care-free friendship.

But the smell that had alerted Inuyasha was gone. He lifted his head into the sky and tried to sniff it out again with pure confusion on his face. He hadn't imagined that smell. It was too foul and disgusting to imagine.

**"I don't like this, its too quiet."** Inuyasha said, making his ears perk up.

His eyes quietly scanned the surrounding area, but nothing was there.

He straightened up when it seemed like they had been standing in the same spot for over five minutes.

**"Guys, let's keep moving. It's going to do us no good to stand right here. Unless, Kagome can you sense anything?"**

Her face went back to the hard expression before as she focused herself. All she could sense were the surrounding hidden animals that lay in wake in the dense forest. She pursed her lips and shook her head.

**"Keep moving."** She said.

The now silent group turned their backs, but before they could start actually continuing what they were doing, Sango heard a snap behind her.

Just as she turned to face where it had come from it had been too late. All could see was the blur of a body and an object, which was assumed to be a sword, reflecting off the sun. She stared her coming death in the face with shock and surprise. Her mind went blank and though her subconscious mind screamed for her to move, her body had shut down. Her eyes squeezed themselves shut as a reflex, preparing for the blow. In the next few seconds something warm splattered against her face. Why hadn't she felt it? And her slow ears threw the sound of a piercing scream through to her brain, but she was confused. She hadn't screamed had she? Her mouth hadn't moved.

Her eyes opened and immediately flew to the attackers' who was moving to make another strike, not to her, but to someone else. The body fell to the floor with a thud. Whose body?

She blinked again, trying to bring her mind up to speed. She noticed, for the first time, that her face must have been contorted into one of horror.

_'No.'_

The anger flushed through to her whole system and she grabbed for the sword at her waist that Midoriko had finally allowed them to take along with them. Thank Buddha that she had.

She didn't think. She just sliced the demon, or man, (she wasn't for sure which one), in half from the waist up.

Now her mind was running on full acceleration. He was hurt, and she wouldn't let him die. Not now.

Kagome and Inuyasha were already kneeling over him, frantically moving, but not really knowing what to do. He was bleeding too much; it was leaving his system too fast, and he was holding his right hand in agony. Forget the small chest wound, he had a freaking whole in his hand.

Sango shoved their hands out of the way and began ripping at the hem of her shirt. She didn't care that she had accidentally ripped it too far up.

**"Call the ambulance!"** She screamed, **"Squash that, call Midoriko! She can heal him!"**

Since her mind was running on full speed she was thinking logically, but the thoughts were all rushing in faster than she expected, or noticed.

Kagome picked up her cell phone but not fast enough for Sango. The woman growled as another thought came to her head.

**"You're moving too slow dammit! Inuyasha carry him up there!"**

Inuyasha hauled him by his good arm onto his back. The three of them ran back up the mountain as fast their legs would carry them. Who cared that they were screaming in protest?

**"Midoriko its Kagome. We're coming back up."**

By the look on Kagome's face Sango could tell that Midoriko wanted to know why and the woman talking to her felt that there was no time to ask questions and give answers. However, she did supply her with one word.

**"Miroku."**

* * *

**End. **


	17. Vibrant Red Eyes

phone talking

_dreams or** dreams**/thoughts_

**talking**

story

* * *

_**sxyinubab-**SOOOO Glad to be back!_

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha anime_.

* * *

**YazzyBoo-****You are so dedicated! Lol I love it. Anyway, this is the next chapter and I am so, so sorry about the delay. Trust me, it's a very long and very boring story.**

_**

* * *

**_**Chapter 16**

**Vibrant Red Eyes**

The screams. They were unbearable, painful, traumatizing.

His feet kicked the sheet up and it slid away from his sweat and off of the silken sheets.

"**Sango!"**

"**I got it!"**

She leaped over the bed, over Miroku's body, and pressed down on his left arm. She grasped his face between her index and thumb. His eyes were closed due to the sweat dripping into them.

"**Miroku." **

He groaned and thrashed against her. Her eyes fixed to Inuyasha's and he moved swiftly. He pinned him down by the chest and legs. His grunted approval let her know that he had him secure. Her two fingers grasped his jaw again.

"**Look at me."**

For a minute his eyes tightened and remained so.

"**Please."**

They gradually opened halfway. She could see his struggle to just do this.

"**It's going to be okay…"**

While Sango was busy keeping Miroku distracted with her consoling words, Midoriko was barking orders at Kagome.

"**This is your first lesson on healing girl. Grab my hand and place the other over his stomach. Now."**

Kagome hastily did as she was told, being very careful not to press against his stomach with too much force.

Kagome looked expectantly at Midoriko, waiting for her to grasp her hand.

"**Pray."**

Midoriko pressed her hand against Miroku's and the other coiled around Kagome's fingers.

"**Wait, wait. About what?"**

"**Pray about anything!"**

Their mumbled prayers filled the room as well as the warmth of purity, the aura of peace, and the color of lavender light.

All while this was going on Sango refused to look from Miroku's face, so she did not see. All she saw was the relief pass through his eyes as they became wider. What she did not see was frightening to all those who did.

On Kagome's end the stomach wound closed leaving a pink puckered line where it had once been. On Midoriko's end the outcome was far worse. Oh, her purification powers worked just fine. The problem was the dark, oozing snakes that constantly slipped out to snap their venomous poison at the bright radiance.

"**What the hell is that?"** Inuyasha exclaimed.

The sweat rose on her brow and her lips twisted into a pained grimace.

"**Ka. Gome; take -get my. Hand."**

Kagome's eyes roamed to the flowing miasma and her body jumped into action. Midoriko's words were spouting with fluidity.

"**Themiasmaistryingtoforcemeout. Wewon'tbe –abletoclosethewoundallthway. –just. –concentrateon purifying themiasma."**

"**Ugh!"** Kagome placed her hand over Midoriko's.

Sango winced as Miroku's abrupt scream filled the room. She jumped away from him, grasping her ears in her hands.

"**Keep a hold of him!"** Kagome bit out.

Sango leaned forward pressing her hands desperately to Miroku's drenched and salty smelling face. His lips quivered and then his eyes began to fall closed. Her eyes flashed back and forth to both of his eyelids.

"**Wake up! Miroku!"**

His lips brushed against one another and the unheard words were seen, spoken loud and clear through the suddenly silent atmosphere. All that could be heard were Kagome's nervous, shaky laughter and Midoriko's tired out breathing. A whispered acknowledgement that he was fine from Inuyasha was all Sango needed to take her eyes away from him and look to the others and see the immediate distress on their faces.

Inuyasha's nose was scrunched up like he had smelt the most treacherous, assaulting, and the most revolting of all smells on Earth. Kagome's face was frightened like she had never seen anything so disturbing. And Midoriko just looked…fragile…and completely and utterly exhausted.

The question was; what the hell was causing all this turmoil?

She had no doubt about the look of confusion plain as day on her face.

"**Did I miss something? Why do you guys look like that?"**

Midoriko's normally vibrant and obnoxious laugh was chillingly breathy.

"**You're unnaturally unobservant when it comes to that boy."**

As she spoke, Sango couldn't help but notice the paleness of her face and the unhealthy glow that surrounded her aura.

"**Are you okay, Auntie?"**

She tried to stand up and immediately fell onto her butt. Both Inuyasha and Kagome's attention was on her. The worry was clear as day on their faces.

"**I'm fine. Just a bit,"** she tried and failed to stand once more. **"drained. Literally."**

As the word 'literally' fell from her lips Sango's heart lurched.

'_Maybe she knows something's going to happen to her.'_

"**M-maybe you should go to sleep."**

"**That-uh. That sounds like a good plan." **

No one missed the flash of pain that crossed her face as Inuyasha helped her to her feet. She wobbled to the door laughing about her feeling drunk. Once at the entrance she turned to them with a trembling smile.

"**Wake me up if a tsunami hits. I probably wouldn't be able to tell since I'll be so unconscious."**

No one laughed at her insidious joke, not even her.

* * *

'_She couldn't help but to turn her head towards him. What he had done to her the other day had fueled her soul to the core, both from anger and lust. She could still feel the searing touch as it had burned a trail up her back and the scorching kiss was just as potent._

_His eyes turned toward her and he sent her a beaming smile and winked._

_She grimaced and twisted her head to begin boring her eyes into the teacher's head once again._

_That fucking bastard had two personalities. One was obviously for show so that there was no way he could get into any trouble. The other was him in essence._

_The bell screeched above her head, signaling that class was over._

_She shot out of her chair, not having to bother with putting away her belongings since she had never taken them out in the first place._

_She pushed open the door with more force than necessary and stalked away from the room. She could take no more of that stupid boy._

_He was-why was she thinking-?_

_**Sango.**_

_Her arm blazed from that touch, so instinctively, she pulled it back._

_**Don't touch me.**_

_Her growl was meant as a warning, but his smile only extended at her unstated threat._

_**I would like to take you to dinner.**_

_**Why the hell would I go to dinner with you?**_

_His silence gave allusion to her triumph and her sarcastic smirk grew wider in this knowledge. His vibrant red eyes bore into hers until her smile suddenly faltered._

_**Don't you want to know why I'm after the sacred jewel?**_

_**W-what?**_

_She suddenly was not in the past anymore and her present self stared at the steadily growing Naraku with horror. His smile grew still wider. It turned into a monster's grin that hid an evil not even she was aware of._

_**Don't you want to know what's going to happen to your precious. Auntie. Midoriko.**_

_The words spit from his mouth and everywhere the spit flew: the lockers, the classroom door, the students walking past them in the hallway, turned into acid._

_Suddenly one of the doors that had not been touched by his poison flung open and a great lavender light erupted from it._

_Sango shielded her eyes from the light. Naraku dissolved into thin air. One body part at a time he dissolved. His legs dissolved all the way up until his head where his eyes remained. And those eyes continued to burn into her very soul._

_Her attention was unexpectedly turned to an ethereal wailing._

_**Is that-is that coming from the light?**_

_Her feet carried her into the midst of the light-once surrounding her body it quickly soothed and cleansed her mind of any thought of Naraku-and in it there was a small girl. Her body was encased in pink robes with white lilies trailing down the arms. Her hair was long-astoundingly brushing against the floor-and caramel brown; the wailing was coming from her kneeled body where her hands covered her face from sight._

_**Are you alright?**_

_As the word dropped from her lips the girl slowly began to transform into a shape she knew all too well._

_**Midoriko?**_

_**S-sango? I can't!**_

_Sango dropped to her knees beside her shaking body_

_**What's wrong Midoriko?**_

_The ground began to disappear beneath Sango and she gasped in utter surprise._

_**Midoriko?**_

_Her hand reached out to grab the woman, but as she tried Midoriko's body vanished and Sango's hand grasped nothing but thin air._

_**MIDORIKO!**__'_

Sango sat up abruptly. Her breathing was heavy. Her sweat made her skin slick. She was not drenched, but once she got around to kicking the sheets off of her the air cooled down the heat that went through every nerve of her body and settled them down to a calm.

'_What the hell was up with that dream? The first part was just about my past, but then…'_

She looked to the door that Midoriko had disappeared through earlier.

'_What was_ that_ about?'_

"**Sango?"**

A small squeak sounded from her lips in surprise to the weak voice that had called her name.

She sighed, gently placing her hand against her racing heart.

"**Yeah?"**

She scooted off of her palate on the floor to an unsteady walk. Once she came to his bedside she kneeled next to him.

"**You okay?"**

His voice was rough, hoarse from all that screaming, then going hours without using it.

She chuckled bitterly. He was asking _her_ if she was alright?

"**I'm fine."**

"**You sure? You were crying in your sleep."**

Surprise crossed her face and that was the first time that she looked onto his eyes. There she saw worry, honest worry. He was honestly worried about her when he had just gone through so much.

Her anger erupted.

"**Shut-up Miroku. What the hell?"**

His eyes widened in response to her whispered outburst.

"**Wha-?"**

"**You are so stupid! You could've died just now! Who told you to jump in front of me like that huh? Did you think you were being a hero? Did you think you were doing me a favor? I've got news for you! You weren't, okay? All you did was made me wo-!"**

His fingers touched to her lips. Her heart lurched.

The amusement in his eyes was unmistakable.

"**But I didn't die and you are safe, so, what I did was safely executed."**

Her eyes flashed due to his choice of words.

Her resolve to jerk away from his touch was even more amusing to him than her outburst. His voice produced rough chuckles which quickly turned into spastic coughs.

"**Oh, let me get you some water."**

Her feet padded across the floor and into the bathroom. Quietly, he listened to the rush of water followed by the squeak of the knob as she turned it off. Her feet padded back to his side and she sat on the bed so that they were shoulder to shoulder.

She placed her hand on his back to help him up. Miroku chuckled once more.

"**I can sit up myself love."**

Sango's hands froze on the cup and Miroku froze mid sit-up. Their eyes reached the other's at the exact same moment. There was only one thing either of them could hear and that was the other's breathing. Then he shivered.

"**Are you cold?"** Was the question that fell from Sango's lips.

"**Not at all."**

The tone of his words let Sango know that there was an underlying meaning to his words that he found bitterly comical.

Her head fell to the left while her eyebrows mashed together in the middle of her forehead, creating deep crevices where they would not meet completely. Was that regret or…sarcasm?

"**I'm not cold. I promise."**

The sincerity of his voice and smile said as much so she dropped the subject. For now.

The silence that followed their unspoken agreement was broken by the sudden curiosity in Sango's eyes.

Her hand reached towards his bandaged hand and he instinctively jerked away.

"**Sorry, that's still sore."**

Again, she reached towards him, but this time her hand stretched to his bandaged stomach. Suddenly, her hand froze in mid-air and she looked up at him, asking him a silent question.

He shrugged.

"**I don't see why not. That one was the lesser part of my pain."**

'_It should be, considering that his hand has a hole in it. He didn't even need bandages for his stomach; it was just a precaution._'

Despite her thoughts, she gently pulled the material away from the closed wound. Under the soft, spongy material was his scar-still freshly pink-and she flinched.

'_Okay, it actually doesn't look that bad.'_

Her fingers touched just below his left pectoral, the point where his scar started, and lightly traced down his torso, over his abs, just slightly missing his belly button and ending at his right hip. He quivered.

Her eyes immediately looked to his again.

"**Are you sure you're not cold?"**

"**These are not the cold shakes, unfortunately…"**

This time she did not miss the innuendo. Of course not, how could she; she knew him all too well.

A light blush tinged her cheeks. The familiar gray in his eyes began to spot through. Electricity between them began to spark.

"**Um, maybe I'd better get off of this bed and go back to sleep."**

"**Wait, why?"**

"**We have school tomorrow."**

His good hand pressed firmly onto her shoulder, keeping her where she was.

"**Sango…"**

His forehead touched to hers. In her ears, she could suddenly hear the rapid pumping of her own heart. Slowly, his arm slid down her arm and pulled her closer to him. His head leaned down so that their lips could meet and fit against each other perfectly.

Barely; his lips had nearly touched hers before he whispered against them.

"**If you don't want me to kiss you, say so."**

Her body trembled in their proximity.

"**I…"**

What an inopportune moment to tell her something like that! How was she supposed to give him a logical answer with him so close to her; with him putting himself near temptation's way; with her heart's pounding in her ear drums?

"**Answer me."**

Her hand slid up to his neck from where it had sat resting on his hip. Unhesitant, she grasped the back of his neck and gradually pulled him forward so that their lips met in a soft kiss.

His kiss remained soft and ardent. His hand stroked her face sending a line of voltages than ran all the way to her heart just to warm it.

He pulled back to kiss her neck and his arms glided down to her waist, where he squeezed.

She jerked back, stunned by the sudden arousal that hit her.

"**Stop." **

The one was word was ferocious and determined. Miroku dropped his hands with not one look of shame on his face.

Buddha forbid that Inuyasha should be conscious right now.

"**We are not going through this again. I broke up with you for a reason."**

She had never seen such ferocity in his eyes where it was intended for her; when he was speaking to her. It brought with it a new side of him that she had never really realized was there. That expression did not fit his face.

"**And what was it? I've had yet to find out. I know about your secret so what the hell else is there?"**

His eerie calm was frightening.

* * *

"**I believe they've had quite enough. Would you like me to set it up for the morrow?"**

His father's cold eyes turned impossibly colder. There was an obvious answer to his question and he needn't ask for it.

The vibrant red eyes stared into the dark and nodded.

The vibrant red eyes continued to burn her soul.

* * *

**End.**


	18. Flames Burn Blue Fire Deep

phone talking

_dreams or **dreams/**thoughts_

**talking **

story

* * *

_**sxyinubab**-Well here's Chapter Seventeen People!_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha._

* * *

**YazzyBoo-Lol can't wait for your new chapter of Beautiful Eyes!**

* * *

**Chapter 17 **

**Flames Burn Blue Fire Deep**

**(STILL WEDENSDAY...LATER ON IN THE NIGHT...this has been a long day hasn't it?)**

**

* * *

**

"**You know nothing…absolutely nothing."**

'_Absolutely nothing. What does he know? Nothing. The surface of the truth. The borderline of reality.'_

"**Do you not realize why we still can't be together?"**

His eyes said as much. They were bright, burning with his anger, burning so that the gray remained where it was.

He was irate with her, that much was clear. His straight back, his grasping fist, his labored breathing, his clenched teeth that made his skin strain over his jaw structure-they all said as much. But he didn't understand.

Her eyes began to burn with the salty water that threatened to run, but she refused to let them. Instead, she matched his gnashed teeth and made her posture erect.

"**Miroku,"** She made his name twist through her gritted teeth, **"Look at you. Do you think that would've happened if we never-."**

When her face felt like a volcano was trying to break through, she knew she would not be able to finish that sentence.

"**You. Are my weakness, and I am yours. Naraku knows that. I think it would be easier…"** Her voice became quiet as she finished out the last of her short monologue, **"…if we distanced ourselves. Don't you think?"**

She looked into his eyes, waiting for him to confirm that she was right, but they still obtruded that gray hue.

'_Maybe I was wrong…earlier…maybe they turn that beautiful shade when he's passionate about something; whether it be lust, or anger, or excitement, or l-.'_

"**No."**

Her eyes narrowed in confusion and her lips opened as if to ask,

'_No, what?...Oh, right.'_

Her eyes closed when she realized that he was answering her question; when she realized that he was about to become the most stubborn man on earth.

"**Mir-."**

His fingers pinched her lips together. Instinctively, she jerked away, but his fingers held her where she was. Her soft protests hinted for him to release her, and he refused.

"**Mirmopu!"**

"**Sh. I let you talk; now it's my turn." **

"**Mlet go."**

"**Will you be-quiet?"**

Her eyes flashed, but she complied with his wishes, nodding her head to let him know her decision. His fingers opened and her hand immediately reached up to console the soreness he had left behind.

"**Sorry about that."**

He didn't sound like he regretted it one bit. He tilted his head to the right, preferring to glare at some unknown entity rather than at Sango's mesmerizing eyes-which, he could now admit, would make his anger dissipate if he continued to stare; he needed to stay enraged with her.

"**You said…that I don't understand; that we are the other's weaknesses and because of that we should distance ourselves…"**

He turned his head back to face her and purple-gray clashed with mahogany. The distinct thumping was distant in Sango's ear drums.

'_Something's changed; he doesn't seem angry anymore; he's more-.'_

"**You're wrong Love."**

Those eyes had chained her, locked her away in a world where there live blue fire, blue fires that caressed her soul and brought with it its peaceful and warm atmosphere. Those blue flames refused to relinquish her.

"**Our weakness comes from our separation. As we are, separated, I can barely stand to be away from you; I can just barely stand not touching you, or holding you, not hearing your voice, watching your expressions as you ponder the underlying meaning of my words; if that is true while we are separated then we would be stronger, not weaker, if we were together. Don't you think?" **

Frenzied air bubbled up her throat and she held it back, trapping it inside until she could let her breath go without making so much as a squeak.

He was absurd! Absolutely _absurd_!

How _dare_ he? She would _never_, in her entire life, be able to admit something like that to anyone. _He_ had softened her heart with words that _she_ should be belting out with courage, but could not bring herself to say. And yet, she could not bring herself to accept the truth of his words. Utterly convinced that they would become the other's downfall, she was. And yet, her heart was gradually winning out over her mind. Logic was failing against her strengthening desire that became plainly evident as she gazed into those eyes that provided the world of blue fire.

Her breath hitched her throat.

Patiently and silently, he waited for her to answer his repeated question.

"**You-I…"**

The soft wail in her voice was distinct as she spoke.

Face escalated to a tinged red that discolored her peach skin, she dropped her head to hide the inevitability of the salty ocean waterfalls.

'_Why do I always have to cry when I'm pissed?'_

"**It's not gonna be enough Miroku!"** Her hands came up to bury her face in their warm palms. **"It never is! You can say what you want, Naraku is indescribably dangerous! And that's what you don't understand, how terrible he really and truly is!"**

Blunt and to the point. Maybe if she avoided his poetic speech by using her own he would understand what she was getting at.  
Silence consumed them so that the only sound to be heard was Sango's soft keening.

Under her, she could feel the bed shifting as he moved…towards her? Her hunch was proved to be correct the moment she felt a hot velvet-skinned limb wrap around her waist and tighten. No protests fell from her lips as he slid her across the silken cover and eased her into his lap. His other arm proceeded to coil around her while the rest of his body shaped itself to fit the angles of hers. His head fell to rest on her shoulder.

"**Stubborn."** She mumbled.

A lingering kiss was placed on her shirted shoulder and still she said nothing.

"**And I suspect that **_**your**_** stubborn mind has still not changed about us….Are you done crying Love?"**

She removed her hands from her face and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.

"**You're one to call me stubborn. You didn't listen to a single word I said."**

"**Nope. I let it drift into one ear like music of a beautiful lullaby and flow right back out into the night air."**

His hand brushed against her hair and swept it to one side so that it exposed her neck. The sensual kisses he placed there had her subconsciously letting her head loll to one side.

"**Air-conditioned."**

"**Hm?"** His mumbled question let her know that there would be no more poetic speech.

"**We're not outside." **

"**Mm."**

She sighed and let him kiss her until the heat emanating from her body died down.

"**School tomorrow."**

His lips curved upward against her neck, and then he pulled away from her.

"**Keep me comfort here tonight, Love. I would not think to have a single nightmare with you lying beside me."**

"**Stupid lecher, there are other people in this room."**

"**I'm sure they will understand. I don't believe you were the only one to witness my safely executed attempt at rescuing you."**

"**I'm going back to ignoring you tomorrow." **She warned.

"**If I can have you tonight, then tonight is all I need for now."**

She rolled her eyes, letting him ease them both down into a comforting position that he was sure would not hurt either of his wounds throughout the remainder of the night.

He kissed below her ear, just under the curve of her jaw.

"**Goodnight to you too." **

**

* * *

**

Ears perked up, listening to see if anything more was to be said. Of course, her ears weren't as good as Inuyasha's, but she was sure that she could hear soft snoring coming from the two of them. Immediately, she sat up to peer at the four tangled up feet at the foot of the bed. A bright smile lit up her face and she turned to the log lying next to her, gently nudging it.

"**Hey…"**

His hand came towards her, fast like lightning, to swat her hand away. Agitated with his attempt to thwart her, she began to poke him with much more force.

One golden eye opened halfway to watch her warily.

"**What, Kagome?"** He growled.

She merely stared at him, trying to convey a message through her eyes. Message conveyed. He sat up with a sigh and rubbed his eyes so that he could concentrate on her.

"**Why are you up Kagome?"**

"**Sango and Miroku woke me up."**

He blinked.

"**So? Go back to sleep."**

"**I can't."**

Staring at her, he impatiently wondered when she was going to get to the point or if she would ever say anything else to give him a hint of what the heck she was talking about. When his wonder became doubt he let a frustrated groan rumble through his throat.

"**I've got no time for these damn riddles woman. We've got to get up early tomorrow and I'm not in the mood for puzzles. Spit it out. What's the matter?"**

"**Well for one, I'm excited about them, but I'm also kind of scared too."**

When she had started talking her eyes had dropped to focus on the finger that she had been twisting; now, as she looked up to see why Inuyasha hadn't replied she quickly got her answer when she noticed the exasperated look on his face. Her eyes dropped again.

"**Miroku and Sango I mean. They're what I'm excited about. If you heard them talking you would understand why I think they are close to getting back together, but they're only part of the reason why I woke up. I think I was having a nightmare because when I was brought fully to consciousness by their voices I was scared."**

He was so silent that she thought he had fallen asleep again, yet when her eyes met his once more, his were alert and concerned.

He lay back down and held his cover up for her to scoot next to him.

She slid in, pressing her head against his chest.

"**What was your nightmare about?"**

Her lips puckered, her eyebrows furrowed.

"**I don't know exactly. All I remember is an explosion and then there was that black stuff that was in Miroku's hand, except it was everywhere in the room. I think…I remember everyone being there, but I don't know **_**where**_** we were exactly or even if it was supposed to be the past, present, or future."**

"**Wench, stop being stupid, just because-Ahhaouch! What was that for?"** He whispered harshly.

"**Don't call me a **_**wench**_** you idiot and I won't have to smash my fist into your ribs again."**

"**Just because you had a **_**dream**_** about it,"** he seethed, **"doesn't mean it's really going to happen."**

Her face smoothed and she offered him an apologetic smile. She placed her hand under his shirt, on the spot she had hit and began tenderly massaging it; closing her eyes, she began to speak again.

"**But it could have been a **_**vision**_** Inuyasha. If Sango's hunch about that guy being sent by Naraku's father like the others was right…well…then we could be in deep trouble. That would mean that he knows where we are at all times. He knows where we live, where we go to school, and where we train."**

"**That is something to worry about…but I think-that…that-."**

Abruptly, his hand clasped over hers, stopping her absent massages to his bruise.

Her eyebrows furrowed over her closed eyelids.

"**What?"**

"**I can't concentrate on what I'm saying."**

"**Did that hurt?"**

"**No…it felt good."**

"**Then why'd you-?"**

Quickly, she found his eyes and the result was for a light pink shade to cover her cheeks.

She gave him a chaste and innocent kiss and ducked back down.

"**Forget it. We can talk about it some more in the morning; I don't think I'll have another nightmare."**

Amusement was evident in his voice the moment the first letter left his lips.

"**Goodnight."**

**

* * *

**

The door creaked open slowly, causing a blackened silhouette in the doorway whose face wasn't to be seen, since the ominously bright ray of light that invaded her shafty-aired darkness had caused her already narrowed, glaring eyes to squint even more.

"**Still awake Cupcake?"**

The deep bass voice was received with no answer.

"**It doesn't help if you don't speak to me," **Hischuckles were sinister, mocking.** "It'll make you feel better if you do."**

Once his steps touched the cold, concrete floor they echoed and bounced off the walls. The door squealed to an echoing slam -like his footsteps echoed- giving her more reason to notice his eyes. Those luminescent red eyes.

Her heart thrashed against her chest. Once. Twice. And then it quit and settled into a normal beat.

"**What do you want? Still running errands for your daddy?"**

Her voice was rough and quiet from disuse, but she resisted the urge to clear away the scratchiness.

Bitter chuckles replaced the echoing footsteps resulting in her heart leaping to her throat. She had not expected him to be so close.

"**I do what I want. Regardless,"** She could smell his breath now, stale with a hint of sweetness, like he'd been eating candy before he'd come, **"of whether or not he's here."**

It made her stomach twist sickeningly. He never ate candy.

She leaned away with a set grimace twisting her lips.

He smiled. She hated that smile.

"**Are you afraid, Cupcake?"** His eyes shifted back and forth to each of her mahogany ones. "**No, not afraid, more like angry…"** His smile became wider after seeing her eyes narrow dangerously, **"…and sad. I suppose that would be because of your auntie…Cupcake." **

"**Shut the hell up Naraku. And stop calling me cupcake."**

He stood again to his full height and looked down at her. Amusement. That was what she could see there.

'_He thinks this is a fucking game!'_

"**What do you want Naraku?"** She repeated in a growl.

"**I want you to stand up so I can get a better look at you."**

The amusement left his eyes and was replaced with coldness as the words flowed from his mouth.

"**How about I keep my ass seated where I'm most comfortable Bastard and you tell me what the fuck you really want."**

She'd forgotten who he was, forgotten that he was no more human than Inuyasha was, so when he grabbed her arm in a tight demonesk grip, hauled her from the bed and pinned her into a corner in the blink of an eye, all she could do was concentrate on breathing again and returning her eyes to their normal size.

"**Look bitch,"** he spat, **"I won't kill you because I need you as bait for your little group of friends to destroy their lives as you watch while your ass is chained to the wall, but do not forget that I am a demon whether it be half or not. And there are other ways that I can torture you slowly,"** he leaned away from her slightly to look down the length of her body, **"Tempting as you are it would not be hard to guess what form of torture I would choose."**

Securely pinning her down with one arm, he took the other and groped her down to her thigh.

Sango shuddered, thoroughly repulsed with the feeling of his hand touching her and helpless as to do anything to stop it.

**"Stop fucking touching me you dumbass."**

He squeezed her thigh, _'Like he used to do when we were together.'_, and thrust his lips onto hers. Knowing what was coming; Sango tightened her lips together, refusing to open them to his forceful kisses.

Feeling the rage burn in her as he continued to violate her, she summed up the strength to push him away from her with as much force as she could muster. Immediately, her fist flew towards him, striking him with as much force as the push.

His head snapped to the side, eyes wide, and promoted his stunned silence.

After a beat of the silence -and Sango's enraged breathing- he turned to look at her with a sickening smile. His right hand, she watched it intently, came up to rub at his reddening jaw. His bitter chuckles filled the cold, dark room.

"**Feisty. It seems your aunt taught you well." **

He closed his eyes and pretended to ponder his next thought deeply, and then sighed.

"**Maybe I won't be able to keep you after all. It's too bad."**

His eyes opened to look at her once more. She could see the sadness there.

'_It's all a fucking lie.'_

"**Such a damn waste to get rid of two attractive women in one day,"** Echoed footsteps carried themselves away from her, his outstretched hand opened the door, producing an agonizing squeal, and he stepped on the other side of the doorway and began closing it; he turned with one last look to her, **"I really didn't want to kill her Cupcake. Shit, I liked that woman."**

The door slammed making Sango jump.

Numbly, she walked back to her back-breaking bed and sat down.

'_Midoriko…Auntie Midoriko…'_

She buried her face in her hands and heart-breaking sobs escaped her mouth. She had been holding them back since it had happened.

'_Auntie Midoriko…'_

_

* * *

_

**End.**


	19. Explosion: BOOM!

phone talking

_dreams or **dreams**/thoughts_

**talking**

story

* * *

**sxyinubab-**_This chapter seems like its extraordinarily long, but maybe that's my imagination. Well, since I can't view my reviews on my computer right now...Thank you reviewers if i had anyway...Get ready to Kaboom! with Explosion: BOOM! Chapter eighteen in case you didn't get it..._

**Disclaimer**-_I don't own any Inuyasha characters._

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Explosion: BOOM!**

**Thursday Morning.**

* * *

'_What is that?'_

An echoing ring, a _loud, echoing_ ring, like metal being bashed against, it was annoying as hell. There was a voice too. It sounded like a woman's voice screaming, but her words were muffled by that damn metal!

Her eyes opened to slits, body cringing when she realized that consciousness made the sounds worse. A man's voice roared over the metal's throng. At least somebody was trying to shut it up. And his plan worked, the metal bashing stopped long enough for the woman to say, a smile in her voice,

"**It's time for you four to get up and go to school. You don't want to be late do you?"**

Sango groaned internally and rubbed the sleep away from her eyes.

'_Friggin' Midoriko.'_

"**No one told you to wake us up with that damn gong! Are you trying to blow our ear drums out?"**

'_And Inuyasha…figures.'_

Midoriko giggled.

"**Where did you even find an instrument such as that?"**

Instead of the muttered words coming from somewhere far away, like she had been hearing as Inuyasha spoke; the vibrations of his chest on her back alerted her to where it had come from. And the whole night's memory rushed back to her.

Her head titled up and there she found Miroku's jaw.

He looked down at her with a smile in his eyes. And that was the exact moment the embarrassment took over her.

Kagome sat up with her elbows placed into the cushion of the cover under her. She looked up at Inuyasha and Midoriko groggily.

"**What are you two-?"**

"**AIEEEEEEE!"**

Three heads turned to watch Sango's fist fly up and into Miroku's jaw. The same moment he flew backwards Sango was scrambling to get off the bed; however, instead of her smoothly sliding off, her feet became tangled and she slipped off the bed alright. Head first, with one foot sticking straight into the air and the other bent from the knee so it still rested on the bed.

There was one beat of silence where Miroku had enough time to sit back up, rubbing his reddening jaw, and turn to grimace at Sango's foot.

"**Something wrong, Love?"**

It was Inuyasha's snort that started it. And following right after were Kagome's giggles and Midoriko's loud guffaws. And following right after was Sango's embarrassed face peaking from the top of the bed holding the spot where her head had struck the floor. Her foot slid from the bed and she stood up, her face becoming brighter when she realized what exactly they were laughing at.

"**Shut-up."** She muttered.

Kagome stood up and stumbled over to her, holding a hand over her mouth.

"**You okay Sango?"**

"**Peachy."**

"**Aw,"** Midoriko said still laughing, **"Don't be angry niece. It's your own fault you know. There was no reason for you to react that way."**

Inuyasha's head cocked to the left and Sango turned to look at Miroku who was smiling like he found the whole ordeal funny as well.

"**I don't see why you were embarrassed anyway…"** Inuyasha began.

Meanwhile, Sango made her way to Miroku's side of the bed to inspect his jaw. She grasped his face and turned it so that she could get a better look at it.

"**Sorry about that,"** she mumbled so that no one would hear her voice over Inuyasha's talking.

He turned his face back to look into her eyes.

"**Its okay, Love."**

Inuyasha chuckled.

"…**shit. It's not like everyone in this room doesn't know that they want to jump each other's bones."**

Sango's hand froze on Miroku's cheek.

'_I'm gonna fucking KILL HIM!'_

"**Inuyasha-!"** Kagome began to reproach, but was interrupted.

"**Inuyasha…"**

Again, everyone's eyes shifted to Sango. The look on her face was enough to make Midoriko smirk and Inuyasha scuttle backwards a few feet.

"…**I am going to CASTRATE YOU, YOU BASTARD!"**

The only half-demon in the room yelped and broke for the door. Sango took off after him.

"**YOU CAN RUN PUPPY DOG! BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE!"**

* * *

A tap on her shoulder made her turn her head. Seeing who it was, she smirked.

**"What?"**

**"Sango, what's going on between you and Miroku?"**

Her face paled. Kagome's smile grew wide like Cheshire cat's himself.

**"Okay, so now that your face tells me that there is, in fact, something going on, you should answer the question. Truthfully."**

The threat in the last word had Sango's lips lifting into a smile and settling into a grimace. Her lips moved, but the words refused to unlodge themselves from her throat.

**"Your lips are flapping, but there's nothing coming out." **Kagome sang.

**"We-."**

**"Sango Takena!"**

Sango jumped a foot into the air, her head whipping around to face the front of the room.

**"Y-yes?"**

**"Ms. Takena would like to see you in her office inside the training grounds."**

Behind her, Kagome's foot smacked against the metal leg, sending Sango's desk forward a couple inches. Everyone's head in the class turned to look at the girl who was smiling innocently.

**"What?"**

Sango rolled her eyes and bent down to gather her things. Her foot kicked out behind her, sending Kagome's desk sliding.

'_I got your message. I'll make sure to tell you everything.'_

Before her body turned the corner she could here Kagome's giggles filling the classroom.

She shook her head.

'_That girl is a nut case.'_

Her eyes scanned the vacant hallways, making sure that there was no one suspicious lurking in any dark corners; the only problem was that she couldn't see in any dark corners.

She sighed, giving up and letting her thoughts take over; if someone was hiding she could take them.

'_I wonder what she wants; she never calls me out of class unless it's Ms. H…and that's because they're best friends…and I'm an A student. Though there's hardly anything we really have to do in that class….Why am I talking to myself? It's weird…and also completely impossible-.'_

**"What are you doing?"**

That voice set her on full alert and reminded her that she couldn't daydream at school with him still here. Every time he came near her, heat ensconced her whole frame. But, unlike how it had been when they were younger –lust; maybe even a small case of infatuation, obsession- it was now full blown hatred. And she hated feeling that hatred towards anyone.

"**None of your damn business," **she sneered.

**"Whoa, whoa calm down Tiger," **his voice gave way to the double meaning in his word choice, **"I'm not going to do anything Cupcake."**

He'd used both nicknames often when they were together, one for the bedroom and the other for the public.

Her teeth grinded against each other, "**Don't call me any one of those names ever again."**

Naraku smirked, letting a bit of himself out in the open.

**"Just words to remind me of what I've lost out on. Would you prefer me to call you love?"**

Sango shook her head; narrowing her eyes at him, she said, **"I don't know what you're up to, but whatever it is, that is so not the way to get under my skin."**

Her coiled muscles straightened and she turned to walk the other way.

**"Mateo, Sango, wait."**

'_Sango? He hasn't used my name since-.'_

She hadn't realized that her legs had stopped moving until she could feel his presence behind her.

**"Sango…I don't want to do any of this to you. There are…complications at home and I swear my dad has gone crazy."**

His sudden sincerity and sorrow had Sango's hatred faltering. That faltering hatred raised a spark of curiosity. Her head turned over her shoulder to find him closer than expected. Finally, after some speculation on deciding whether or not he was screwing with her, she turned to face him head on, not moving an inch away from him. Her eyes turned cold, blank.

**"Is your mom okay?"**

A flicker of surprise flashed across his face, then he grimace-smiled at her.

**"I'm surprised you'd make that connection so quickly."**

She stayed silent, waiting for him to answer with a straight-forward sentence. His eyes flamed, and yet his expression remained stoic.

**"More or less."**

**"She's worse isn't she?"**

He stared at her.

**"Is that what your dad wants the jewel for?" **She pushed.

He growled.

**"Stay out of it Cupcake," **he spat, **"None of us need your damn sympathy. Just like you didn't need my sympathy, right?"**

Despite his words, she went against every other thought and let the sympathy flood through her. Her hand twitched at her side, acting off of reflex to console, but resisting the urge. Instead, her eyes softened.

**"This isn't the same. I didn't watch my dad dying."**

His hand reached out and smashed her back into the lockers. His snarls were directed at her.

**"Look, you're pissing me off okay? I didn't come talk to you so we could talk about my mom alright?" **He inhaled a big gulp of air, visibly straining to calm himself down, he said, **"I wanted to tell you…"**

Sango took a shaky breath.

**"What did you want to tell me?"**

His eyes locked with hers, held them into place so that hey could be transfixed into listening. But Sango didn't need his transfixing; her stubborn pride wouldn't let her look away.

**"Something bad is going to happen if you don't give me that thing," **he hissed.

Sango opened her mouth to protest, but was stopped when Naraku slammed his hand against the locker near her head, causing her to cringe in surprise.

**"Listen! I have to talk fast, he's got spies all over this place and I should've been telling you all this the first time it came up. He's obsessed with the thing; he'll do anything to save her. I never wanted to be part of any of this and I never wanted to hurt you or your brother. But, like I said, he'll do anything, including killing me as part of the plan."**

'_I shouldn't trust him. Everything in me is screaming not to. But, what can I do? He looks as frightened as I did that day he told me about this whole mess. But-.'_

**"We're not giving up on protecting it Naraku. It's too powerful to put on the hands of people like your father. So, if any of what you're saying is true, then you're going to have to hold out a little while longer. I would _die_ before giving up the sacred jewel to someone like _him_." **

He leaned away from her a little, deciphering if what _she_ was saying was the truth. All he could see was a set determination. And he knew Sango, when she made up her mind; it was set in solid thirty inch stone.

His hands fell away from the lockers.

**"Suit yourself Sango. But, heed my warnings. All of them."**

**

* * *

**"Do you have it?"

He nodded his head in irritation. The girl's impatience was wearing on his nerves, but he had been coerced into working with her. It was already bad enough that he was stuck with her the moment he walked into his house.

**"Here she comes."**

That voice made him cringe in disgust, but he swallowed and stepped from behind the shaded hallway. He would have expected her to sense him, but she just kept right on walking. Deep thoughts must have been taking her mind over. So, he decided right then and there that he should stop her reverie before she walked too far ahead.

**"What are you doing?"**

Her shoulders tensed and she turned to face him. In her eyes, he could see nothing but hatred.

**"None of your damn business," **she sneered.

He almost wanted to laugh at her. It was almost too hilarious watching her friends' reaction to him. They were almost always on edge the moment one of them detected his presence.

**"Whoa, whoa, calm down Tiger. I'm not going to do anything Cupcake."**

When the humor entered my voice at my two names of choice I knew I did nothing to help my case. All I did was flare her anger up even more.

**"Don't call me any one of those names ever again."**

I couldn't help myself. Her dangerously low below zero degrees Celsius tone had me remembering the time when I'd first met her. And the result of that memory brought along one of my infamous smirks. Not one of my smartest plans. And, apparently, my mind wanted to continue being stupid; I just couldn't hold my tongue. This woman called out the worst in me.

**"Just words to remind me of what I've lost out on," **Those words surprised me, but what was worse was that not a single one felt like a lie. I wanted to grit my teeth; I didn't. **"Would you prefer me to call you love?"**

Her head shook furiously, her mouth smashing together and her eyes narrowed dangerously. Well, at least I was used to that look.

**"I don't know what you're up to, but what ever it is, that is so not the way to get under my skin."**

I didn't realize that she was slightly hunched until she straightened up. The urge to laugh again hit me like a ton of bricks, but this time I kept my mouth shut. Of course she was planning to fight me; I wouldn't doubt it for a second. What did surprise me was when she turned her back to me. Was she crazy? I wouldn't turn my back on an enemy like me for a second. Did that mean that part of her still trusted me?

I didn't know what the hell came over me, but next thing I know my mouth was opened again.

**"Mateo, Sango, wait."**

Wait, Sango, wait? Do I want her to trust me then? I haven't used her name in awhile. If I'm being honest-.

She stopped moving. I was right. She's completely mental.

**"Sango," **I used her name again; what's wrong with me? **"I don't want to do any of this to you. There are," **What would be a word that wouldn't make it seem as crazy as it is? **"complications at home and I swear my dad has gone crazy."** Too much.

When she didn't comment right away, my feet moved towards her. Apparently, her pull is magnetic. But I did stop when she looked over her shoulder at me. Conflicting emotions contrasted each other in her eyes and had me hoping. Hoping for what? I'm not exactly sure at the moment.

I don't know which emotion made her turn to stare at me with those cold eyes, but whatever it was, it made me…warm…

**"Is your mom okay?"**

I was taken off guard by the leap she had made. Okay, I was warm until she opened her damn mouth and that let the surprise show on my face. I reined it in.

I smiled, but I wasn't sure if she would see through that.

**"I'm surprised you'd make that connection so quickly."**

She didn't get the hint to drop the subject of course. You know how I know? Not only did her silence hint at her stubborn determination, but her body did.

My demon half began to stir in me.

**"More or less," **I answered with an indifferent monotone.

**"She's worse isn't she?"**

My demon wanted her to stop talking and stop talking now; so, I stayed silent just in case she decided to take the hint this time. I was wrong.

**"Is that what your dad needs the jewel for?"**

That was it. Whatever she was aiming for, it didn't happen. Her push pushed me in the wrong direction. She pushed my demon's irritancy and impatience to the edge. He growled at her.

**"Stay out of it, Cupcake," **I couldn't control the venom that leaked into my voice, **"None of us need your damn sympathy. Just like you didn't need my sympathy, right?"**

She knew I was referring to her dad, so when I saw her hand twitch I braced myself for her fist. However, her hand didn't move towards me. This woman had every right to hate me and yet, she was watching me with kindness in her eyes. I suddenly wondered if she was born incompetent or if she was asking for a death wish.

I don't want her to direct that look towards me. It was infuriating. I wanted to make her afraid. Me, not my demon.

I got my chance when she opened her mouth again.

**"This isn't the same. I didn't watch my dad dying."**

Again, and like always, my demon over-reacted to her words. He made my hand reach out and slam her back into the lockers I believe he meant to do more, and if Kagura hadn't hissed my name putting me back into some control, he probably would've. I snarled at Kagura, conveying a message that she should shut-up before she got caught.

**"Look, you're pissing me off, okay? I didn't come talk to you so we could talk about my mom alright?"**

Kagura opened her infuriating mouth again, **"Calm down Naraku."**

I was annoyed that it was most likely the best time to listen to her, but I did as she said.

**"I wanted to tell you-."**

I was interrupted by Sango's inhale of breath. And for the first time since my outburst, I really looked at her. Yeah, I had scared her. Good.

She took another breath, a louder one, a shakier one.

**"What did you want to tell me?"**

My eyes locked onto her mahogany ones. For a second, I wished we could just stay like this. But, that was my idiotic human side talking again. I hated them both. Demon and human.

**"Something bad is going to happen if you don't give me that thing-." **

When Sango opened her mouth, probably to give another smart-aleck comment, my demon flared again.

I ignored her gasp when my hand slammed against the locker nearest her head.

**"Listen! I have to talk fast, he's got spies all over this place and I should've been telling you all this the first time it came up. He's obsessed with the thing; he'll do anything to save her. I never wanted to be a part of any of this. I never wanted to hurt you or your brother. But, like I said, he'll do anything, including killing me as part of the plan."**

I wasn't sure what my face looked like because I was watching Sango's with so much intensity. And it looked like she was battling herself. This is why my human loved her so much and why I wasn't actually willing to let her die over this feud and why my demon hated her. I doubt Sango is as incompetent as I'm making her seem. She knows how dangerous I am. She definitely hasn't forgotten how I used her to get to her brother. And yet she still had capacity in her heart to actually decide whether I was trustworthy or not.

But of course, Sango was Sango.

**"We're not giving up on protecting it Naraku. It's too powerful to put in the hands of people like your father. So, if any of what your saying is true, then you're going to have to hold out a little while longer. I would _die _before giving up the Sacred Jewel to someone like _him_."**

The passion in her words had my human wanting to kiss her. The passion in her words had my demon wanting to maul her. I would rather not do either one –both for the result of facing her fury- so I leaned away.

I knew that would be her answer from the start, I just had to put on an act.

My hand slid from the locker.

**"Suit yourself Sango, but heed my warnings. All of them."**

I turned and walked back into the shadows with my twin. Both of us waited for Sango's footsteps to fade.

**"You went overboard," **she immediately started in on the criticizing.

Momentarily, my fingers flexed. Her voice really is annoying. For her to be my twin, it's a wonder that we're not closer. Maybe it's because we have to pretend that we barely know each other. Hopefully that's the case and the urge to kill her is just a mental illusion.

**"No, I didn't. She's confused enough. That means I did my job."**

Her silence didn't last long enough if you ask me.

**"If Father finds out your feelings-."**

**"_Human's_ feelings," **I corrected.

**"You and your human are one and the same; you share the same body."**

I snapped again and I knew that my eyes would be glowing a bright red. I could feel them pulsating as my hand –and who knows when that got there- tightened around Kagura's neck.

Her fingers tried prying mine open. They wouldn't budge. Though she is more demon than I am she still is not stronger than me.

**"I don't care how close you and Father are. Do not think you can mouth off to me."**

My fingers were too tight for her to speak her understanding so I let her squirm. I let her feet kick wildly back and forth between us until her face went from red to blue.

She hit the floor with a thud; her gasps of breath filled the dark hallway.

My demon had settled down enough for me to turn my head and give her some privacy. I would not say sorry: first, because I wasn't, and two, because I am too prideful.

When she was quiet I turned to look at her glowing hate-filled eyes.

**"Are you ready Kagura?"**

She nodded, refusing to turn her glare away from my indifference.

**"Well, get off the floor. I've got this half, you get the other."**

I didn't wait for her to do as I said. I turned my back and walked away.

Let her do what she wants…

And I'll do what I want.

That thought made me smile. I would guess –based on the pulsating- that my eyes were turning that vibrant red again. Good. Now, I won't be able to regret this. And _she_ won't hate me for too long when she realizes what I'm doing.

* * *

'_Where is she?'_

Sango crept into Midoriko's office. She _crept_ because Midoriko was unpredictable. For all she knew the woman was standing behind her with a sword –tip at her back.

Suddenly, Sango's backpack shuffled and a soft "mew" sounded from it. She slipped the scratchy fabric down her arms and unzipped it.

**"Sorry about that Kiara. If Naraku wouldn't have distracted me I would have taken you out as soon-."**

**"Ah!"**

**"AHHH!"**

Only vaguely aware of the hiss sounding from Kiara, Sango jumped to a spin and faced the interruption.

Midoriko leaned against the far wall –her grin most likely turned exultant due to her satisfaction with Sango's reaction- with a kunai hanging limply in the right hand that was folded over her left arm. Only until Midoriko winked did Sango notice the other steel kunai sticking out from the ground an inch from between her legs.

Her head snapped up to watch Midoriko again.

**"If you hadn't moved when I gave you warning that kunai would've been sticking out of your ass right now. You've got to pay attention to your surroundings dear niece."**

Sango did not move until Kiara made her way over to her previous owner.

**"Hello, Kiara! I miss you every day girl!"**

Sango sighed at her auntie's cheery voice, and yet, she still watched that hand. She noticed that she had chosen to stroke Kiara's ear with the left hand while the kunai remained in the right, hanging loosely.

Cautiously, she stood to her full height, mumbling tings about how "Auntie Midoriko" was actually going to kill her one day.

**"I do have class today Auntie," **Sango interrupted when Kiara's soft purring in the silence went on.

Midoriko looked up at her with surprise on her face. As if she had forgotten that she was there. But she knew she hadn't, that kunai was still there.

'_I wish she would throw it at me and get it over with.'_

Midoriko's laughter abruptly filled the room.

**"You're tense all the time Sango. Learn to have a little fun."**

**"I have fun all-!"**

It happened so fast, Sango barely had time to react, she did however.

Her body bent in on itself to reach the kunai still shoveled into the ground. With a quick burst of strength she hauled it out and immediately brought it up to protect her face. Midoriko was there, making the kunai echo protesting steel against the walls.

Midoriko's breathing was heavy –odd because she hadn't done much- and the smell of chocolate wafted to her nose. It was bittersweet, just like the smile that was now etched onto Midoriko's face.

She leaned away from her adoring niece and laughed once more.

**"Come into my office kid," **Even her voice matched the before mentioned, but when Midoriko turned to the demon neko who had been curled on the floor, **"and you too Kiara!" **her voice became a cheery coo.

Sango raised her eyebrow, but followed her none-the-less.

By the time she'd made it to her office, Midoriko was spinning around in her black rolling cushion chair while stroking Kiara's soft fur in her lap. It stopped spinning when Sango took a seat across from the red Oakwood desk with papers scattered across it.

**"You're acting weird; what's wrong?"**

Her hazel eyes held Sango's mahogany ones.

**"Nothing, I'm just off my rocker. L.O.L. That is what you kids say now, isn't it?"**

Sango's eyebrow hid behind her bangs.

'_Please say you're kidding.'_

**"Kidding! No, I just want to make sure you're set."**

Each of the look-a-like teen's eyebrows lowered into a quirk.

**"Set for what?"**

Midoriko's hand hovered over Kiara's flickering right ear.

**"You saw what happened last night-."**

**"Yes, and you never ex-."**

**"And I'm not going to."**

Midoriko's lip twitched at Sango's angry pout.

**"If you're done interrupting…"**

Her eyes bored into Sango's until she consented the rule with a quick, jerky nod of her head.

**"I might be leaving for a while-."**

**"Where are you going?"**

Sango waited impatiently for her auntie to answer the question. Not only until she read that the twinkle in her eyes and pursed lips meant that she was amused did Sango realize her mistake.

She sighed in defeat.

**"Sorry, I won't do it again."**

**"Right, anyway, I might be leaving for a while so I need for you and Kohaku to be set. Meaning that when I'm gone I'm leaving all the things in my home to you. That's my main goal, but the others out of your little friendship group will know what I want-."**

Maybe it was the sudden pounding in her heart that should've alerted her or maybe Kiara's hissing, but whatever it was, her brain didn't register the warning on time.

Her ears were bleeding, she could feel the warm liquid running down her face and some of the metallic liquid seeped to her mouth. That boom was deafening. Her arm was in pain, not broken, maybe a little sprain though. But when the explosion went off right behind her, her body had gone flying, she was helpless to stop her twisting body in mid-air. Her head was aching too, throbbing even. Before the desk had been blown to shreds the pressure of the unseen force had pushed her forward, pushing her face forward into it.

Slowly, her dizzying sight was spun into clarity. Her mind registered the different tenors, baritones, altos, and sopranos that were screams and frenzied footsteps of other victims of the blast. In front of her, she detected the shrill ringing of a phone.

Tiny rocks and a piece of wood fell from her back as she struggled to all fours.

**"Midoriko…Kiara…"**

Doubtful that they could hear her since her voice had been noting more than a whisper, she hauled herself to her feet, holding fast to her head to keep it from spinning too much.

**"Midoriko."**

She stumbled then quickly regained her balance.

**"Kiara."**

A soft whine reached her ears and she turned –regretting it the moment it was done- to see Kiara in full demon form hovering over Midoriko's body. The feline's weight was supporting a piece of ceiling that most likely would've crushed Midoriko.

**"Kiara!"**

Racing over to where they were, she watched as Midoriko slid from under Kiara's body. Both of them pushed the piece of wall away from the feline. Midoriko's arms wrapped around her neck affectionately.

**"Thanks girl."**

Kiara nudged into Midoriko's side, giving her a message that Sango didn't get.

**"Right. Come on Sango."**

She nodded and followed her out of the office and into the stampede at a run opposite the way everyone was headed.

**"Do you know what just happened?" **She yelled.

**"Based on the holes we keep passing by through different parts of the school, someone planted consecutive bombs around these buildings and set one off so the others would follow."**

**"Who do you think-?"**

'_Heed my warnings…'_

She gritted her teeth.

'_That bastard! And he expects me to trust him after this?'_

Each of them turned a corner into an area where the classrooms had been completely cleared, forming a large circle, like a ring. Inside it, Inuyasha and Kagome were hauling students out of the rubble.

Sango jogged over to Kagome who had just finished kicking a piece of wall off of a small girl. She looked to be no more than a freshman.

Kagome cursed in frustration, reaching down to pick her up, she scanned the surrounding area.

**"She's the last one and the only one that's unconscious," **she said to Sango, **"but there's no where to put her."**

A boy raced past the two of them, forming a dirt tornado as he went.

**"Hey!"**

He stopped and turned to look with a panicked look in his eye. Kagome's expression was a mixture of surprise and relief.

"**Koga."**

**"Have any of you seen Ayame?"**

Sango shook her head while Kagome opened her mouth to speak.

**"No, but I'm sure she's fine. It looks like you're headed outside, so could you take this girl with you? If my hunch is correct on who did this then we'd better stay here."**

Koga nodded his head, only half paying attention to everything she'd said; he held out his arms for the girl.

**"Thanks."**

**"Yeah, I gotta go."**

Both girls watched him take off. When he disappeared out the door Sango turned to look at Kagome. Her left index finger was turning purple and slightly swollen; her leg was not in much better shape seeing that there was blood running down her calf. Below her cheek bone, the beginnings of a bruise were starting to form. And even from her distance she could see the top of Inuyasha's white crown seeping red. And Miroku was missing.

Continuing to scan the area, Sango met Midoriko's eye.

'_I have a bad feeling about this.'_

_

* * *

_

End.


End file.
